Cherish (My Horror Academia Series)
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: After a failed Suicide attempt, Mei Hatsume learns to value her life and decides to teach others to appreciate there lives as well by testing there will to live a creating a worthy generation. WARNING Story contains heavy amounts of depressing shit and rape (but rape is only in the first chapter) MeiXIzuku
1. The Creation of Jigsaw

**(Welcome to my new story and yes i know i have two stories i'm still working on but i really wanted to start this so hear it is, my My Hero Academia/SAW crossover and by the way this was hard to make so cut me a little slack but not to much. Rated M for alot of shit about to happen, i'm not proud of it and kind of regret it, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

Chapter 1: The Creation of Jigsaw

 _14 years ago, when i was just little kid i realized this world was filled with people who were ungreatful of there lives despite having gifts that others would kill and die for, on that day i vowed that i would teach them to cherish the value of thier lives and those around them, this is the story of how i created a worthy generation."_

28 years ago a man named Toshio with the ability to see really far and a women named Riyeko who had the ability to see in the dark fell deeply in love and decided to spend the rest of thier lives together, they got married soon after and had 2 twins, a boy and a girl and they lived happly for many years until Riyeko was Diagnosed with breast cancer and though she fought hard with all her might but it wasn't enough and she lost the fight. Out of depression Toshio became a alcholic and very aggressive towards his children because they reminded him of the woman he loved and lost, on the twins 10th birthday Toshio came home drunk and beat his kids but this time the boy struck the father but it just angered him more causing him to beat his son to death, The girl tried to stop him but her father was too strong and he backhand her knocking her out. When she had finally awoken it was the next day and her brother and father were no where to be found so she sat on the couch waiting for them while playing with lego's, she loved to build and create things and from time to time she would sneak into the shed and build stuff with spare would and nails that she could take without her dad noticing, it wasn't until late that night her father came home and sat next to her on her bed and explained to her that he had sent her brother away to a boarding school but she knew that he brother wasn't at a fancy school but dead and her father had buried him somewhere in the forest. Her father suddenly pulled her into a big hug, he reeked of liqour and cigerette smoke as he began to cry and try to apologize to her but she didn't know what he was apologizing for he hadn't done anything to her yet.

Thats when she noticed where his hands were moving to, she tried to fight him off but he was to strong and he back hand slapped her then ripped off her pajama shirt and used the shreds to tie her down so she wouldn't escape or put up a fight, he then proceeded to remove her Pajama bottoms and began raping her. After 5 minutes he had had his way with her and he freed her from her bonds, she didn't run but instead huddled up into a ball in the corner of her bed and cried herself to sleep that night and prayed an that this was all just a bad dream, the next day at school a teacher noticed the marks on her arms and legs and called the police leading to Toshio being arrested and the girl put into the Musutafu orphanage. Even though her father was gone and couldn't hurt her anymore she was now tormented by the other kids, she was outcasted by everyone, even some of the staff stopped careing about her but one man gave her hope the hero known as endevor, she admired him and wanted to be a hero just like him but she had her father's quirk which gave her the ability to zoom in, it was useless in becoming a hero but she had another talent which was making tons of gadgets that would help her reach her goal and one day she got the chance to meet him.

"Listen kid and listen well, you can't become a hero." Those words crushed whatever hope and spirit the now 13 year old girl had left in her to fall into a deep depression, she decieded she didn't want to live anymore and planed her suicide. Late that night she broke out of the Orphanage and took her bike that she had made from spare parts to a cliff at Degabah beach, she took a one last breath before jumping off the cliff landing in a pile of metal scrap however the fall didn't kill her to her which she was actually happy about, as soon as she jumped she regreted it instantly and now her arm was broken and she had been impaled on a metal spike, using her one good arm she managed rip out the metal spike which bled even more but she was able to move now so she was able to get to her feet and limp to a hospital. As the doctors operated on her she found herself a new purpose in life and a new inspiration to becoming a hero, she thought about how despite her peers in the orphanage having great quirks such as the ability to regenerate, shoot needles from there back, shape shift there hands into weapons and many more awesome quirks, they only cared to make her life a living hell and this made her think about the future of this world, they were unworthy of there abilities they were given but she thought about how her close up with death changed her making her greatful of her ability and her life. She decided that she would go to UA and enter through the support class so she could meet the heroes and make there equipment but also see if they worthy of being heroes, eventually the headmaster of the Orphanage came to scold her and tell her what she did was wrong but she didn't care all she could think about is how was she going to teach them to appreciate life and it's gifts.

After a month had passed she was released from the hospital but there was no time for rest for she had to start studying if she was gonna make it into UA but she also wanted to work on her divices, one day while working in her room she looked out the window and saw a girl named Akito who has a quirk that gives her bear claws instead of hands and she was beating up another kid, She dicided that Akito would be first to play her games as she would call them and this would be the beginning of her legacy, The legacy of Mei Hatsume.


	2. The First Game

**Guest: yes my logo is Asuka, she's awesome and one of the only reasons i still watch WWE (other than Shinsuke Nakamura, Rusev, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.)**

 **ImNotJohnCena:** **Sorry i couldn't think of anything else, how would you have done it.**

Chapter 2: The First Game

(1 weeks later)

"Please dont hurt me Akito." A small boy begged the older girl not to hurt him, "Give me all of your money and i won't cut you with my quirk." She said as she waved them around the boy's face showing off how sharp they look, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few wrinkle bills and gave it to her, "Thats it?" She raised an eyebrow as the boy began to shake, "That's all i have please, i'm not lying." She punched him in the stomach and threw the boy to the ground as she proceeded to search the boy's pockets, "Huh, guess you were telling the truth." She then simple walked away down an ally leaving the boy on the ground crying and holding his stomach in pain but then he was suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to find a person wearing a red and black robe with a pig mask on her facewith long black hair, "Who are you?" The figuare said nothing but simply handed the boy some candy and patted him on the head, he smiled and ran back into the orphanage but the figuare walked down the ally after Akito waiting for the right time to strike but also not trying to get caught, the masked figuare pulled out a syringe filled with propofol and ran up behind Akito and stabbed her in the neck, "What the hell." She tried to hit the figuare but the drugs kicked in and she fell to her knees, "I-I-I will, b-break y-y-yo-u." Akito passed out from the drug and the masked figuare picked her up and carried her into a nearby abandoned building, the figuare carried her into a windowless room with a big iron door that was custom made and a chair in the center of the room where the figuare layed her on, "Damn, can't breath in this mask." The mask came off revealing Mei's face, she reached into her bag and pulled out glass jars filled with nails and other explosives and wires and a timer on top and placed them around the room, she then checked the door baby she had aspecially made for Akito to teach her a lesson to ses if it was ready, "All good here." She said as she exited the room but right as she was about to close the door she stopped herself and ran back in the room, "How could i forget the most important part of the game, the instructions." She then pulled out a cassette player with the tape already inside with the words ' _Play me_.' on it, she placed it right infront of Akito before running out the room and finally shutting the door and locking her in.

Mei ran over to a near by room where she could watch the game unfold through TVs connected to the survalance cameras in the room, "Alright now it's time to wait." She opened up some snacks and stared at the screen waiting for her first victim to wake up, she waited for almost an hour and a half before Akito woke from the drugs, "Where the hell am i?" The lights came on allowing her to see letting her be able to see the room the tape recorder at her feet, she slowly got up still dizzy from the drug and reached down to pick up the cassette player, "Play Me." She read and did what was wrote on the label pressing the play button, "Hello Akito." A voice said in a dark sounding voice, "your are very strong girl born with a quirk that could be used to defend others who can't defend themselves, but instead, you use it to bully and steal from the weak despite them giving you everything they had to offer. For these actions you must pay either with your quirk or your life, once this recorder stops it will start the 10 minute timer on the bombs surrounding you, the only way to survive the blast is by leaving room by opening the door but the only way to do that is to stick your fingers in the hole and let the door declaw you, like a cat. So what will it be, Your quirk or your life? Let the games begin." Mei hit a button on a remote activating the bombs and starting the timer, Akito walked over to the door as fast as she could and began banging on it crying for help but no one could hear her cries, when the clock was at 7: 30 remaining Akito looked at the hole then noticed the writing on the wall that said ' _Stick your fingers in all the way and wait 5 seconds.'_ Akito raised her hands up to the wholes but was too scared to put them frequently backing off and trying to pull herself together and do this, she looked at the bomb timers that were now at 5:30 left, she decided to go one finger at a time putting in her pinkie finger first as she counted to 5 "1, 2, 3, 4 AWWWWWWAWWWW." She pulled out what was left of her finger it was cut from the second knuckle, she cried but continued to put in finger after finger and watched as they were cut off by the door and each time it did you could here a tumbler unlock, "Please god no more, i promise to be a better person JUST LET ME OUT OKAY PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE FOR GODSAKE."

She began to cry as she realized the timer was at 1:00 left, she slowly pulled herself back to the door and began putting her remaining fingers in the holes watching as they got cut off by the horrible machine, once the last finger was cut the door made a loud noise and opened, she smiled but then she looked over at the bomb that had one second left on it.

 _Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom_

Mei got up from her seat and turned off the TVs, she walked over to the room Akito was in to find the door open but chunks of shredded flesh and ripped apart organs but an arm seemed to be the only thing left somewhat intact, she pulled out a knife and cut off a piece of skin shaping it like a Jigsaw puzzle piece to represent she was missing something, a vital piece of the human puzzle, the survival instinct.

Once she was done she packed up her stuff and left to the the building heading back to the orphanage going straight to her room and passing out in her bed, the next day she awoke and went straight to work on her babies and studying for UA when she was interrupted by a knock on her door, She put her baby down and got up and opened the door to find the headmaster of the orphanage staring smiling at her. "Hello Hatsume how are you?" "I'm good just working on some of my babies, do you need something?" The Headmaster smiled, "I was just wondering have you seen Akito around, she didn't come back after she said she was going to the animal shelter to help out." Mei was disgusted with Akito's lie but she didn't let it show, "Nope, haven't seen her sorry." The Headmaster looked sad now, "Okay, well if yo dou see her tell her to come see me, she's in alot of trouble." "Will do Headmaster." She saluted her like she was a general and shut the door, she took a deep breath and sat back at her work bench, this world is filled with ungreatful people and she must teach them the value of thier lives but she had to be more careful now, in a few days the headmaster will call the cops and report Akito as a missing person making it hard to play more games, but Mei wouldn't stop, not until she was dead would the games end.


	3. Fallen Green Angel

Chapter 3: Fallen Green Angel

Over the next year and 8 months Mei would become more and more popular making headlines on the news whenever they found the victims of one of her games, her first couple of victims were mostly Drug addicts and common thugs who used there quirks to commit small crimes and bully others, but eventually she moved on to bigger targets such as Yakuza members and lesser known villains which helped her gain even more popularity to the point where she was labeled a villainous vigilante by the police and given the name Jigsaw by the news for her trademark of cutting off pieces of flesh in the shape of jigsaw puzzle pieces. Her most recent victim however gained her serious attention for it wasn't a villain but a hero.

(Flashback to most recent game)

A man suddenly awoke from his slumber feeling nothing but pain until he realized he was laying on razor wire, he screamed as he looked around the room to see nothing but the sharp wire surrounding him and a passage way to another room also covered in wire, "Hello Mr. Bureibu or do you prefer going by your hero name, Mr. Brave." The hero looked around to see where the voice was coming from only to find a speaker in the corner of the room, "You are a perfectly healthy, sane, pro hero with a large fanbase and a girlfriend who loves you, yet last month you ran a straight razor across your wrist. Did you cut yourself because you truly wanted to die or did you just want some attention? Tonight, you'll show me. The irony is that if you want to die you just have to stay where you are, but if you want to live, you'll have to cut yourself again and again. Find the path through the razor wire to the door but hurry. At three o'clock that door will lock and then, this room becomes your tomb. And just make sure you are not cheating, i have taken the liberty of removing all of your hair from your body so you can use your quirk, how much blood will you shed to stay alive Bureibu and let the game begin." As soon as the recording stoped the hero dove right into the razor wire crawling through it trying to get to the other rooms, the wire cut him deep with blood pouring everywhere from his body, "YOU SICK FUCK JIGSAW WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL FIND YOU AND MURDER YOUR ASS YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU." He screamed as he went through the wire trying to ignore the pain but that was proving to be impossible, after what seemed like an eternity in an endless hell of razors he had finally reached the end crawling up the stairs and through the doors right as the clock hit 3, he laid there in a pool of blood staring at the ceiling with blurry vision, he eventually tried to get up but his legs looked like they had been through a cheese grader so he crawled across the floor to the next door but it suddenly opened and there Jigsaw stood in his pigmask, "Congradulations Bureibu, you survived, don't you feel greatful to be alive." The hero tried to get up so he could strike her but his wounds were to bad and he was bleeding heavily causing him to pass out, Mei walked over and grabbed his arms dragging him out to the a dark ally where a homeless bum was sleeping, she carefully placed him next to the bum doing her best not to wake him before running off into the darkness. Eventually the bum awoke to find the injuried hero and took him to a hospital where emergency surgery had to be preformed to keep him alive.

(End of flashback)

Mei walked down the street happy as she could be, not only did someone finally survive one of her games but just this morning Mr. Brave was aloud to speak to the press about the incident and when asked about why he was chosen to take part in the game he told the whole truth of how he was cutting himself because of his depression from not being in the top ten heroes despite his best efforts to become so, he even thanked her for teaching him to value everything in his life before the police and other pro heroes cut off the press and pushed them out of the room. Mei wanted to jump around in excitement, the pro hero thanked her meaning her game worked and she had helped him become a better person a respect his life and quirk, she felt like she could do anything in the world until...

 **SMACK**

She stopped and turned around to see him, a green haired boy with green eyes in a middle school uniform laying there with a broken arm and a broken leg was caughing up blood and crying, "Please *Coughs blood* help me *Coughs up more blood*." The poor boy asked in lots of pain from his broken bones and internal injuries, Mei wanted to help but the scene before her reminded her of something, her own attempt of suicide flashed in her head, "Please *Coughs blood* Help me, I don't *Coughs* I don't, want to die." She snapped out of thought by that sentence, "No." The boy was shocked by her answer and didn't understand at first but she soon explained her reasoning as she pulled out her phone, "I could call for an ambulance to get you but what would that do? In a few months after they let you out of the hospital you could just try to commit suicide again, if you truely mean what you say about wanting live then your going to get up." The boy's eyes widened at the statement, she could obviously see his broken leg and arm so why would she ask that he wondered, "I'll give you one minute before i turn around and keep walking on my way leaving you here to die, please, prove to me you want to live." She held out her phone to him but he simply just layed there staring at her until the minute was up, she put her phone back into her pocket and began walking away from the injuried boy who deep down was probably much like her, sad, alone, bullied, he probably felt like he had no more will to live and as soon as he jumped he found it but it was too late. She then felt a muscular hand touch her shoulder, she saw that it was bloodied and bruised and belonged to the green haired boy who had limped an entire block just to get to her, "Please, I want to live." He reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone but he couldn't take it anymore and passed out from his injuries, She quickly checked his pulse and thankfully he was still breathing as she grabbed him by his legs and dragged him into an allyway, she then ran to the orphange and stole the headmaster's car (She had done that before) and drove back to the ally and put him in the backseat, this was going to be a long day for her.

 **(For the past 2 days i've been stuck on this because i couldn't think of a saw trap so used the trap from the first saw which i think Paul was put through, i've decided that i'm gonna do a mix of orginal and used traps in the story.)**


	4. His Side of the Story

**(After this chapter i'm going to work on The Rage a bit more, just realized i've mainly focused on this story a little too much so i'm gonna give you guys the best chapter 4 i can think of.)**

Chapter 4: His Side of the Story

Izuku Midoriya was not like other children, he is part of the 20% of the population that is born quirkless meaning they have no special abilitys or physical mutations, because of this Izuku was abandoned by his friends while some became his tormentors beating him up and testing there quirks on him so they could find new ways to use there gifts. For the next 10 years of his life he would endure this treatment but not just from his classmates, Teachers would also discrimate against him for not having a quirk and they would just let other students bully him right in the middle of class and he didn't even call for help when they saw other students beat him outside the school instead he just watched for a bit before walking away, probably to make sure they weren't gonna kill him or cripple him. Everyday Izuku told himself that it was gonna get better soon that everyone would start being nice to him again and want him to be there friend but he knew that wasn't going to happen as long as he was quirkless in this world, "You wanna be Hero so bad? I got a time saving idea for you. If you think you'll have a quirk in the next life, then go take swan dive off the roof." His former best friend said that to him right infront of everyone in class, as much as people liked making fun of Izuku no one wanted to say that or think of him doing that to himself but no could speak up to Bakugo so they remained quite, later that day Izuku walked another route home so he wouldn't confront his former friend but thats when he was attacked by a slime villain but was saved by the number one pro hero All Might who he was crazy fan of, he then later found out (After he grabbed a hold of All Might who tried jumping away forcing him to land.) That All Might is injuried and his true form looks like a scarecrow. He then asked All Might if he could become a hero despite not having a quirk, "I'm sorry but you can't be a hero, there's just some villains you need a quirk to defeat, you should think more realistically."

At that moment Izuku remembered all the horrible things he's endured throughout his life and how everyone told him to give up and this made him realize, All Might was just like everyone else who try to crush his dreams, "Hypocrite." He said quitely but All Might heard him, "What do you just say?" Izuku looked deep into his hero's eyes and said it louder, "YOUR A HYPOCRITE." All Might was shocked by the statement, he wanted to say something but the boy cut him off before he could, "ALL MY LIFE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN TELLING ME I CAN'T BE HERO, THAT I SHOULD JUST GIVE UP ON MY DREAMS BUT I WON'T DO THAT BECAUSE REAL HEROES DON'T GIVE UP." Through Izuku's rage All Might finally found a moment to speak, "Listen kid i'm sorry but-." He was cut off again by the green haired boy's rage, "SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." Izuku took out his All Might wallet and removed all his money and personel info, "HERE TAKE YOUR SHIT BACK, I DON'T WANT IT." Izuku threw his wallet on the ground infront of All Might before running away leaving the number one hero on the roof speechless and regretting his words, Izuku ran all the way home and locked himself in his room and stared at his All Might posters and collectables, this sent him into a rage as he began ripping all the posters down off the walls and tearing off the All Might bed spread and pillow cases before turning his attention to his desk covered in All Might collectables, he wanted to smash them but then he thought about how much there worth and decided to carefully just remove them and put them in the closet. Once all signs of All Might were removed from his room he began working out so he could become strong, After 8 months of non stop training and his mom worrying about him he gave up, despite his new found strength and stamina he knew deep down All Might was right and it was time to give up and suddenly the memory of what his former friend said to him about jumping off the roof and killing himself, he decided to go through with it as he climbed to the roof of a nearby building and walked to the edge, "Goodbye mom, i'm so sorry." He jumped but as soon as he did he regretted it and wished he could take it back.

 **SMACK**

Izuku hit the ground but he didn't die but instead broke an arm and a leg and was caughing up alot of blood and thats when he saw her, a girl with pink hair wearing a dirty tank top and jeans looking down at him, "Please *Coughs blood* help me *Coughs up more blood*." He looked at her waiting for to help him but she looked shocked so he asked her again through his cries, "Please *Coughs blood* Help me, I don't *Coughs* I don't, want to die." She simply looked at him and responded with something that suprised him, "No." She explained how he might try to kill himself again if she helped him, she explained this as she pulled out her phone and told him to get up and call for help on his own, he didn't know what to do his arm was broken and so was his leg so how was he gonna do that, After a minute of not moving and just staring at her she put away her phone and just started walking away, suddenly an urge came over the boy and using whatever strength he could get he picked himself up and limped over to the girl down the entire block before stopping her. He put her hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face him, he said the words but this time without coughing up blood, "Please, i want to live." He then reached inside her pocket and pulled out her phone but before he could call anyone he passed out from the pain.

 _"Mei did you really have to tell them that part again."_

 _"Of course i did but it was in your perspective and it explained your backstory."_

 _"I get it but why didn't you let me tell this part of the story?"_

 _"Because i want to tell the story Izuku."_

 _"Also why did you say at the_ _beginning you alone created a worthy generation, i helped you along the way."_

 _"Izuku you spoiled it for them, just stop talking and let me continue the story."_

 _"I love this next part."_

(2 days later)

Izuku awoke from what felt like a eternity of sleep to find that he was not in his own bed, he tried to get up to see where he was but he noticed that he was not alone in the bed, the pink haired girl was laying next to him with her arms wrapped around him hugging him tightly, he was blushing to the point you could mistake him as a tomato. His sudden movements caused Mei to wake up, "Oh good your awake, how are you feeling?" Izuku was going to answer but then he caught a glimpse of her of what she was wearing, she wasn't wearing and pants instead she just had on pink panties and a tank top but no bra on revealing the outline of one of her nipples, "I-I-I'm fine." He said looking away, Mei crawled over him and walked to her bin of clothes and pulled out some shorts "So, what's your name?" She asked as she put them on, "My name is Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya, what's yours and where am i?" Taking a quick peek at her, She had very nice body but Izuku looked away before he could see her take off her top, "My name is Mei Hatsume and your currently in a abandoned wherehouse where i work." Izuku was confused for a minute but then he looked around the room and saw the blueprints pinned to the walls, they were designs for devices of torture and it didn't take long for him to figuare out who she was, "You figuared out who i am, haven't you?" He looked at her to see she was fully dressed but it was still very revealing but that wasn't important at the moment, "Yes, your the infamous Jigsaw." She was suprised most people call her a killer but he didn't, "Are you gonna put me through one of your games?" He asked as his body began shaking from fear, "No, you have already proven to me that you want live and now respect your life so there's no need for that." Izuku stopped shaking and sighed in relief but now he was hit with curiosity, "If i'm not going to be in a game then why did you save me and heal my wounds?" She stared in his green eyes and smiled at him, "I want you to help me with my games." Izuku's jaw nearly hit the floor by that statement, "I see use in you Midoriya despite you being quirkless, your a smart boy with the second highest grades in your class plus your super fit and bulging with muscle."

Mei's mouth began to droul a little about how fit he was and remembered how it felt to touch his arms but Izuku didn't notice this though as he was deep in thought and somewhat mumbling, he knew he should say no but he wanted to know more of why she wants him to help her, "Why do you wan't me there's got to be atleast a thousand people out there more qualified than me." "No there isn't." She responded with, "You see what i see, a world full of people ungreatful of the gifts they are given and have no respect for thier lives or the people around them. I want to change that Midoriya, i want to make this world a better place for the future generations so please except my offer Izuku and work with me, help me save lives by bringing them to the truth." Mei reached out her hand for a handshake and stared at the Izuku waiting for a answer, Izuku thought about for a sec before realizing she was right that everyone he knew used there quirks for pointless tasks like beat him and bully him when they could be doung sonething like helping people, he grabbed her hand and squeezed, "I'll help you." She smiled and tackled him but he began screaming in pain for mei forgot about his broken ribs, "Sorry."


	5. Setting Up

**(I'm terrible at trying to ship people but here we go)**

Chapter 5: Setting Up

Over the next few months Mei helped heal izuku bringing him food, fresh bandages and medicine to help with the pain while also teaching him about her games and babies that he would be helping her set up, after three months Izuku could walk again but he had a slightly noticable limp but it didn't really affect him at all as he began working out again despite Mei's protests trying for him to take it easy. Soon Mei was accepted into UA leaving Izuku alone for awhile which made her felt bad but Izuku didn't care, he had gotten over not going to UA and focused all of his time building up his strength and building the babies Mei requested for her future games she had planned for the near future but he also made his own traps as well, in his spare time he had been working on something called the reverse bear trap which he took alot of pride in making since it was his first trap that wasn't just something Mei created and tought him how to make, it was his original idea. As he set up to suprise Mei with his first invention he flipped on the TV Mei brought him so that he wouldn't get bored while resting and turned it to the news so he could see what's going on in the world, what he saw made him drop the remote "Breaking news, UA has seemingly been attacked by unknown villains, nobody knows how the villains got passed the security as police and pro heroes try to solve that mystery." Izuku grabbed his phone and ran out of abandoned warehouse, he began texting her to see if she was okay,

 **Izuku: I just heard what happened are you all right?**

 **Mei: I'm fine** **but i do need to talk with you**

 **Izuku: is it good or bad?**

 **Mei: It's fantastic, meet me at the ice cream shop on Ruby street, you know the one.**

 **Izuku: Incase you forgot im supposed to be dead, someone could recognize me**

 **Mei: Wear a disguise.**

 **Izuku: Where am i gonna get a disguise?**

 **Mei: OMG i put some money in your wallet and hurry please this is important.**

Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and to his suprise was stuffed with yen,

 **Izuku: Where did you get all this?**

 **Mei: Not important just hurry up.**

Izuku didn't wan't to keep her waiting so he quickly ran to the nearest clothing store and quickly bought what he thought would look nice, he ended up buying a pair of skinny jeans, A white shirt with the death metal band Nightmare on it and a nice black leather jacket and to top it all off a hat that says PLUSE ULTRA in all capital letters to cover up his hair which would help prevent anyone from recognizing him. Once he had paid he ran out of the store but not before taking a free medical mask they had out but not because he was worried of getting sick but to make sure no one could recognize his face, as he walked down the crowded street he looked at a picture of his blue prints for the reverse bear trap to make sure everything was done right, because of this he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into women making her drop all her groceries, Izuku quickly got down and started helping her pick up all the spilled fruit, as he apologized , "I'm really sorry." once he had picked everything up and put it back in the bag he gave it back to her, "Here you are ma-." He choked on his own words as looked into his mother's eyes, they looked like they were filled with sadness and red as if she had just stopped crying, "Thank you." She said with little to no emotion in her voice, "N-No pro-problem." He said as he quickly continued walking down the street thinking he got away unnoticed "Izuku?" He just kept walking hoping his mother would just go her own way and thankfully it worked but he was now crying a little, he quickly wiped his tears and arrived at the ice cream shop on Ruby street, as he entered he saw Mei waving to him from a booth in the back corner, "Over hear Izuku." She said jumping up in down in her seat, as he sat down Mei threw a bunch of files at him containing records on everyone in Class 1A and 1B and some of the pro hero teachers, "How on earth did you get this Mei without getting caught." He said as he flipped through the pages of All Might's file "I made this baby that, hey wait, have you been crying?" She noticed the redness in his eyes, "I ran into my mom while i was out and she all most didn't recognize me but i quickly left before she could see it was me."

"Oh, i see." There was brief silence between the two but it was suddenly broken by the waitress bringing Mei's order, "Here you go, one mint chocolate chip milkshake and one strawberry milkshake." They both thanked the waitress and returned to being silent, Izuku wanted to apologize for ruining the mood but Mei spoke first, "You know you don't have to do this." This made Izuku very confused, "What do you mean i don't have to do this?" "if you wan't to go home and leave this life behind i would understand." Mei could see how badly Izuku was affected by seeing his mother and seeing him like this made her feel bad too, "I see now that when i asked you to join me you kind of had no choice since you couldn't really move, you were probably scared to say no thinking i would-." Before she could continue Izuku grabbed her hand, "Mei you didn't force me to join you i willingly chose this path, i knew when i agreed to this that life i would have to leave whatever life i had behind and i accepted this, for you." Mei face began turning red and as soon as Izuku realized what he had said his face turned red as well, "Go for it dude." The two looked over and saw that everyone was looking at them smiling and giving them thumbs up, "WAIT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT." The two of them yelled at the same time, now embarresed they quickly payed for the milkshakes and gathered there files before heading back to the abandoned warehouse they call home, it was an akward walk back but it wasn't silent as Izuku was mumbling the whole way there, once they were back and the door was locked they began talking again, "Soooooooooo, Izuku." He stopped mumbling and looked at her, "Y-y-y-yes." He barely was able to speak he was such a studdering mess, "I need you to study the files and find out more about all the students in class one 1A and 1B, you think you can do that for?"

She handed him the backpack and walked back to her room (well actually they have been sharing a room) but Izuku remembered his trap, "wait, i-i want to show y-you something." Before she could say anything he grabbed her hand just like before and dragged her into the workshop part of the warehouse where they build everything and brought her to his work bench that was covered by a white sheet, "Get ready to be amazed." He pulled off the sheet revealing his invention to her, "Wow Izuku, you made that." "I did, it's called the reverse bear trap let me show you how it works." He pulled the pin out the back and the timer started as Mei and him backed up from the work bench, after a minute passed the timer was up and the trap activated violently opening and breaking while scaring the crap out of Mei, "See Mei, if someone fails to remove the trap it will rip open there jaw and pretty much explode there face but the problem is everytime it activates it breaks and i dont know." He was suddenly tackled hugged by Mei who was supper excited that her partner made his first baby of his own, they fell to the ground with Mei still holding onto him tight, "I'm so excited you made a baby on your own, your really smart Izuku and i'm glad to have you as a partner." At that moment she noticed something about the green haired boy that she never noticed about him until now and it wasn't his brain or cute smile, it was his muscles. She ran her hands up and down his chest and abs feeling how well toned it was, and his arms my god she could touch them all day they were so big and tuff she just loved to touch them, "Uhh, Mei." She didn't hear him all she wanted was to touch him more and more, "Mei." A few more minutes of touching his muscle than she would let him up, probably, "Mei."

She finally snapped out of it and realized she had basically gropped his entire upper body causing him to turn red as a tomato, "I am so sorry Izuku i don't know what came over me." She quickly got off of him and helped him up but the damage was already done as he just stood there not knowing what to do or say in this situation and to be honest neither did she as they were both heavily red now, "So um, yeah um, i'll just leave you to um work on the spying." Izuku just stood there trying to avoid eye contact with her and to hide the bulge in his pants from Mei, "O-Okay." Is all he could think to say after something like that, she soon left the room leaving him to get started on his work, he looked in the backpack filled with files from over 40 students and wondered where the hell to start.

(A month of akward moments with Mei and spying on pro heroes in training later.)

It was done, after a month of non stop spying Izuku had finished his list of future targets along with a list of there quirks and reason for them being chosen,

 **1\. Subject: Minoru Mineta**

 **Quirk:** **Pop Off (can remove sticky balls from his head and use them to attach to any surface.)**

 **Reason:** **Repeated Acts of Sexual Harassment**

 **2\. Subject: Mina Ashido**

 **Quirk:** **Acid (shoots acid from her palms.)**

 **Reason:** **Manipulative and Cheating on her boyfriends**

 **3\. Subject: Denki** **Kaminari**

 **Quirk: Electrification (He can emit electricity)**

 **Reason: Manipulated into commiting crimes for Ashido**

 **4\. Subject: Eijiro Kirishima**

 **Quirk:** **Hardening (Hardens skin into spikey shards, also gives strength boost.)**

 **Reason: Same as Kaminari**

 **5\. Subject: Asui Tsuyu**

 **Quirk: Frog (Jumps like a frog, can extend tounge, puke acid)**

 **Reason: Allowing her parents to abuse her and her siblings**

 **6\. Subject: Toru Hagakure**

 **Quirk: Invisibility (She's invisible...can't make that simpler)**

 **Reason:** **Using her quirk to rob people blind and Voyeurism**

 **7\. Subject:** **Neito Monoma**

 **Quirk: Copy (Can copy other quirks when come into contact with user but only for 5 minutes.)**

 **Reason: Unhealthy Obsession with being better then class 1A**

 **8\. Subject: Yui Kodai**

 **Quirk: Size (can alter the shape of any object** **but not a person, must to** **uch object to activate quirk but must** **close her fingers together.)**

 **Reason:** **Drug Addict and Distributor**

 **9\. Subject: Ochaco Uraraka**

 **Quirk:** **Zero Gravity (Similar to Kodai's quirk, she touches an object or person and makes them float** **and to deactivate must close her fingers together, that's also another way to activate her quirk.)**

 **Reason: Informant for the League of Villains** , **responsible for USJ attack**

 **10\. Subject: Katsuki Bakugo**

 **Quirk:** **Explosion ( he can excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and ignite it at will to create various explosions.)**

 **Reason: Bullying,** **Segregation of others, convincing me to attempt suicide, BEING AN ABSOLUTE DICK**

The list was complete now all he had to do was show Mei and plan how were they gonna pull all this off.

 **(I'm back and wow did it take awhile to think of this, honestly i kept changing who was gonna be on this list at one point Momo gonna be on the list and so was** **Manga from Class 1B but i didn't go through with it. I'll be back with another chapter later, see you later.)**


	6. Mineta and Monoma

**(I wrote this at 2 AM when i got a super weird craving for french toast, i don't know why it helped me write this chapter but thanks to that i managed to think of the saw game pretty easily, enjoy.)**

Chapter 6: Mineta and Monoma

"You stupid purple fuck, you got me in trouble." Bakugo slammed Mineta against the allyway wall using one hand and creating small explosions in his other, "I got you in trouble? You wanted to look in the girls locker room just as bad as me and i'm not the one who set of a small explosion from his dick that got us caught." Mineta instantly regreted bringing that up as the hand around his throat tightened, "You perfectly good waste of an abortion, how dare you say that just who do think you are." At that moment Mineta had two choices, he could try to apologize and talk his way out of this or he could keep messing with Bakugo knowing it will end with him being badly beaten, Mineta chose the dumb option, "A-At least when i cum on a girl, i won't give her second degree burns." He gave a weak smile before his face was met with an angry fist, Bakugo beat him to a bloody pulp to where he was barely conscious, "You little shit." He said as he kicked him one last time in the stomach, "if i see you outside of school ever again, i'll cripple you." He spat on him before walking away leaving the purple haired boy laying there beaten and bruised, after an hour of just laying there he finally got to his feet and walked home but he felt something was off as if someone had been watching him the whole walk home, as he arrived at his house he found a note taped to the door and he began to read it.

 _Minoru_

 _Your father and i are visting your uncle in Yokohama and won't be back for a week, there's enough food in the fridge to get you by until we return, make sure the dishes and laundry are done before we get back and stay out of trouble, love you_ _and sorry we won't be able to see you live at the sports festival._

 _-Mom and Dad_

Mineta sighed as he entered his house and immediately headed to the bathroom to clean the blood and dirt off of him, he turned on the shower and waited for it to reach just the right tempeture before walking in not even bothering to take off his clothes as he sat down and began to cry, he stayed in there until he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He quickly turned off the shower and ran to kitchen where he thought he heard the noise come from but nothing was out of place he even checked the living room but everything seemed normal so he just went to his room to dry off, as he entered his room he looked around to see if everything was okay, the walls still had posters of almost naked women and anime girls on them and his shrines to Midnight and Mt. Lady were still intact so he thought nothing was wrong and the noise he heard must have been his imagination. He quickly changed his clothes and headed back into the living room so he could watch those dirty gameshows that the tv in his room had a lock on, after a few hours he decided that it was time for bed so he turned off the TV and headed back to his room but as he entered his room he tripped over a baseball bat, "Dammit, how the hell did this get out of mt closet." He picked it up and headed to his closet but stopped right outside the door when he noticed it was slightly open, he hesitated when he reached for the handle but eventually he built up the courage and opened the door to find it was empty except for old clothes and some toys from when he was younger, he shrugged as he threw the bat in there and shut the door, "I'm a freaking pro hero in training, i shouldn't be so scared." He turned around too see a pig faced man staring at him, "What the fu-."

The intruder stabbed him in the neck with a syringe before Mineta could even finish his sentence, he quickly pulled of one of his sticky balls and plan to throw it at him but suddenly he found himself unable to move and very tired where he eventually passed out from what was in the syringe, the man removed his mask to reveal it was Izuku, "Well that was tough he almost caught me when i tripped over this stupid cloak, better text Mei and see if she's done." He pulled out his phone and began to text,

 **Izuku: Did you get** **Monoma** **yet?**

 **Mei: i got him, coming to get you now be there in 5 so be ready**

 **Izuku: Okay**

Izuku looked around the room admiring Mineta's collection of history books and encyclopedias on his bookshelf, "Never took Mineta as a history type of guy." He grabbed a book about the Edo peroid and opened it to find pages of upskirt shots and close up pictures of womens boobs and some of them were of his classmates, Izuku quickly closed the book and put it back on the shelf before looking back at Mineta, "You are a disgusting little man." Right after he said that he got a text from Mei saying she was out front, Izuku quickly picked up the small purple pervert and carried him outside to the trunk of Mei's car and put him next to a knocked out Monoma, he ran around to the passenger seat and looked over at Mei who was smiling at him wanting to know ever detail of his first time, "So how did your first kidnapping go?" "It was pretty easy though i almost gave myself away, i think i need a shorter cloak." He said as he started taking off his costume, "It's okay, the first time never goes completely right but the more you do it the better you get at it." She started the car and began to drive but her eyes weren't focused on the road instead she kept looking over at him getting glimpses of his abs, "So what's the plan Mei?" She snapped out her trance and focused back on the road before answering, "It's simple, Were gonna Broadcast our game live during the sports festival tomorrow." She began smiling at the thought and it creeped out Izuku alot, she reminded him of those smiling hyenas from the Lion King "How the hell do you plan to do that?" She handed him a bag filled with security cards and and there small strange devices, "Those are things i was trying to tell you about awhile ago but i never got to explain them, it's basically a cloaking device that makes you unable to be seen on video or any other recording device."

She picked one up and hit the big red button, "now i'm invisible." "Wow Mei that's amazing, you are a genius." Izuku said making her blush a little, she was used to getting compliments like that but for some reason whenever Izuku said something like that it made her feel all fuzzy inside, "T-t-thank you Izuku, anyways i'm gonna explain now how were gonna do this so listen up." He quickly looked in the glove compartment and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, "I'm ready Mei."

(The day of the sports festival)

Mei woke up to the smell of freshly cooked french toast which could only mean one thing, Izuku was making breakfast, she skipped getting on some clothes and went straight to the kitchen area where he saw Izuku washing the dishes, "Hurry up and eat, you don't wan't to be late for your big day." He said as he turned around to see her only wearing one of his large white T-shirts and her pink panties, causing him to turn red as a tomato from the sight of her, "Mei Why are you naked?" He turned his face so he wouldn't be caught staring, "I'm not naked plus this isn't the first time youve seen me like this so why are you so nervous." He tried to respond but he was such a akward wreck that he couldn't produce a sentence, "Oh god, looks like i broke you." She grabbed his hand and walked him over to the kitchen table making him sit next her, she began to cut the french toast into little bite sized pieces before stabbing one of the pieces and raising it to his mouth, "Open." Izuku did what she said opening his mouth a letting Mei feed him, she then handed him the fork, "Your turn." Izuku didn't complain as he stabbed a piece and put it up to Mei's mouth so she could put it in her mouth, "You make the best french toast in the world Izuku, thank you." She took the fork back and began eating but she suddenly saw the time on her watch, "Oh god i got to get dressed." She quickly got up and ran back to her room leaving Izuku at the table looking at the half eaten breakfast, once she was dressed she ran to the front door of the warehouse where she was met up with a flustered Izuku, "Well i'm off, wish me luck."

"Wait." She stopped and looked at him noticing how embarrassed he still was, "I have something to give you for good luck but first you need to close your eyes." She didn't know why she had to close her eyes but she did what he asked, once her eyes were closed he wrapped his arms around her giving her a deep hug before kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear, "Good luck out there." She opened her eyes as soon as Izuku let go of her, they were both blushing and smiling, "Thank you for that, Izuku." She said before running off to school, once she was out of sight Izuku grabbed his jacket and went to location for the game to finish some final touches

(Later at the Sports Staduim)

Mei had done incredible in the sports festival, in the opening obstacle race to the staduim Mei got 15th place suprising many in attendence, next round was the human cavalry battle where she teamed with the winner of the obstacle race Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida and Momo Yaoyorozu to get first place and earn a spot in the final round which was a single elimination tournament. Sadly in Mei's first match against Tenya Iida she was dropped out of the ring but it wasn't a complete loss, she had tricked him into advertising her babies for her making her and her inventions known to the world, as she headed back to the locker room she pulled out a screw driver and began to fix one of her babies not looking where she was going and eventually running into a tall man, "Oh i'm so sorry i wasn-." She froze when she saw that the man was the #2 pro hero Endeavour, "Out of my way kid, i'm very busy." He continued on his way not even offering to help her up, she quickly got her up and picked up her baby, "One day, when i'm ready, you will be tested." She said quietly, after washing up she returned to watch the rest of the matches with her class who congradulated her on making it this far in the festival, she watched every match carefully but was more focused on the ones with people she and Izuku targeted for future games, eventually the tournament came to a close and the winner of the sports festival was Katsuki Bakugo the bully who told Izuku to kill himself and this made her angry to know someone like that is trying to say he is gonna be a hero.

"LET HERE IT FOR OUR WINNER KATSUKI BAKUGOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The staduim cheered for there champion but it seemed Bakugo was unhappy with his victory but that all disappeared when the big screen went to static grabbing everyone's attention, "What the hell is going on?"


	7. We Are Live

**(After i'm done this chapter i'm taking a break from the story so i can finish The Boogeyman Izuku Midoriya and maybe work on The Rage a bit more, but i promise the games will continue. Also let me point out how hard it is to write Jigsaw speeches and designs for traps because it is not easy at all.)**

Chapter 7: We Are Live

(In The TV Production Trailer)

"What the hell is going on guys." The head of the TV Production crew was angry out of his freaking mind because alot of people at home and in the crowd could not see what was going on and he knew he would be blamed, "I don't know boss, we were having a clear feed then all of a sudden we lose eveything in a flash, it dosen't make any sense." "I DON'T CARE IF IT MAKES SENSE, JUST FIX IT GOD DAMMIT." At that moment the signal came back but it wasn't on the tournament winner instead they saw a room seperated by metal bars, on one side they saw a boy standing by himself and on the other a boy strapped to a chair with what seems to be a long poll shoved into his mouth, "What the fuck is going on."

(Back in the Stadium)

"Hey that's Monoma and Mineta on the screen." The students of class 1A and 1B noticed there classmates were not present at the festival today but they just assumed the caught some type of sickness but in Mineta's case they thought he just chickened out, "Hello can anyone hear me, Hello, what the fuck is going on." Monoma said waving and looking straight at the camera, Suddenly a voice spoke to him blaring through the speakers of the Staduim, "Hello Monoma, i wanna play game. Over the past few months you have become a shell of your former self, Consumed with hatred for class 1A feeling that they do not deserve the attention that they are underserving of calling themselves the best. on the otherside of the bars is Minoru Mineta from that class, He is a sexual predator who has assualted many women and has even been arrested on several occasions for these crimes, but these crimes were never taken to court due to his father's political power. The device he's attached to will shove that pole that is currently in his mouth down his throat and eventually ripping through his stomach, the only way to prevent this is to give a sacrifice, a sacrifice of your flesh. using the knives given to you put 8 pounds worth of your flesh on the scale located in the corner of the room before five minutes is up. So what will you choose, will you put aside your hatred for him and put your life at risk or will you let the timer run out, the choice is yours."

The clock started and Monoma looked over at Mineta who couldn't talk because of the poll in his mouth but he could still look at him out of the corner of his eye, Monoma could see the tears in his eyes and despite the fact he did hate class 1A he never wanted this ever to happen to any of them, he walked over to the table with knives and grabbed one before putting his arm down onto the table. He gave one last look at Mineta who was trying to wiggle out of his chair but it was no use, "You know Mineta, i don't like you infact i do hate you but i'm not gonna watch you die." Monoma said before taking a deep breath, he began cutting into his arm make screaming in pain as he cut deeper and deeper, once he felt it was cut deep enough he began to make another cut on his arm and then another until he made a shape of square on his flesh, he then gathered his strength and quickly ripped off the patch a flesh almost making him pass out from the pain but he was strong and managed to crawl over and put the flesh on the scale. 0.95 Ibs is how much it weighed, "Well, it's a start." He looked over at clock to see how much time he had left and it was not good, the clock was down to 1:12 left, "Oh fuck."

He got up to his feet a ran back over to the table of knives and grabbed a new knife, he began cutting another square on his arm but when he saw that he was now down to 53 seconds left on the clock he realized he had to do something drastic if he was gonna save Mineta's life, he then saw the meat cleaver at the end of the table and a painful thought came to his mind. He grabbed the cleaver and began whacking at his arm screaming in more pain than before, after what felt like forever of chopping at his arm Monoma finally managed to cut it off but he was bleeding profusely now from his wound, he looked at the timer and it only had 15 seconds left on it making Mineta start to freak out as he tries to twists and turn his way out, Monoma was tired from blood loss but he was determined to save Mineta's life even if it kills him. With 5 seconds left on the clock he ran over to the scale and put in his arm in before collapsing, Monoma smiled as he looked up at the scale and saw that the weight on the scale was over 8 Ibs meaning he had won the game and saved Mineta from a horrible painful death, he looked over to see that the device had extracted the pole from his mouth and the shackles unlatched freeing the boy. Doors suddenly opened on each side of the room allowing them to leave which Mineta took the first chance to do running out of the room not even checking on Monoma before leaving, Monoma tried to get up but he was to weak from blood loss and as he layed there in a pool of his own blood he began to take fast heavy breaths, soon his breaths slowed down and eventually he stopped.

Suddenly the feed went static and returned to normal with the camera's focusing on Bakugo who had a look of horror on his face and so did everyone else, some had gotten up and left at the sight of the boy cutting off his flesh and others couldn't hold down there lunch and ended up throwing up, "Everyone please remain calm and exit in a orderly fashion please, as for the students please return to the buses." Aizawa didn't know what to do other than try to empty the stadium and get everyone out of here, soon the staduim emptied out and the students returned to school where they were told that they would have the rest of the week off to relax and they would be sent home as of right now, Mei was happy because more days off meant even more time to setup games with Izuku, and go shopping with Izuku and go out to dinner with Izuku and go to the movies with Izuku and make babies with Izuku and she wasn't talking about her inventions. "what have you done to me Izuku." "Whose Izuku?" Mei snapped out of her trance and looked at her classmate Jack who was from america and occasionally talked to her unlike most of her other classmates who were kind of scared of her, "So who is he, is he your boyfriend?" The question made Mei turn red, "Its none of your business." She said before leaving Jack all alone, He pulled out his phone when she was out of sight and began to text everyone in the class chatroom which Mei wasn't in because she didn't really hang out with any of them outside of school.

(Back at Mei's and Izuku's Warehouse)

"Our top story tonight, after the finals of what was a fantastic sports festival turned into a live horror show as it would appear that the Jigsaw killer somehow managed to hack into the festival feed, he then showed everyone a live presentation of his game featuring two UA students, one managed to survive but the other student died of blood loss. However the live video did bring up some questional things about UA, it was originally believed that those with criminal records could not enroll in the school but however the student that survived the game appearently had a mass criminal record sexual assualts on women, UA officials has denied knowing anything about the students past crimes and say they unsure on how the boy got into the school in the first place." Izuku turned off the TV and smiled, the game went completely as planned and two names were off the list but now he had to go make Mei a special dinner for doing so well in the festival, he went to the kitchen area and began preparing Decorative Kamabokos which were her favorite, after an hour of messing around in the kitchen Izuku was done and now all he had to do was wait for her to get back, after two hours Mei finally got back but she seemed nervous about something, "Mei, is something wrong?" She looked at him with a small blush on her face but she kept a serious expression the whole time, "We need to talk."

 **(First, yes i created my own little minor character and named him Jack. Second, the trap Mineta was in was supposed to resemble deep throat because it went along with his sexual pervert thing, i'm not good at trap designs and i apologize.)**


	8. Pain and Love

**(I have never written smut before so don't expect gold here, i had to study alot of smut to write this so here you go, enjoy)**

Chapter 8: Love and Pain

 _"Mei your not going to tell them our first time together."_

 _"What, there the ones who asked us for the story and i don't want to leave anything out."_

 _"You already skipped several months in the story already and several other people you tortured before you met me."_

 _"So?"_

 _"oh what's the point of arguing with you just go ahead and tell them if you want."_

 _"Listen i'm sorry for getting you upset honey, how about after this i'll make it up to you by doing that thing you like so much tonight."_

 _"Alright tell them but before you do i want a little something now."_

 _*Izuku kisses Mei and_ squeezes her ass.*

" _Save that for later love, now on with the rest of the story."_

Mei and Izuku were both on the couch looking very fluster at one another, "S-so Mei, what is it that you wanted to talk about? Did i do something wrong today." "Of couse not!" She said nearly jumping on him but quickly calming herself down, "You did everything i asked perfectly, i couldn't have done it better myself." Izuku let out a sigh of relief but then he figuared out what Mei whated to talk about, the kiss on the cheek he gave from this morning, "Izuku, your a great guy, your sweet and kind and you always know what to do when i'm feeling down to make me happy again, you also have very big muscles and i like that very much." Izuku was blushing so hard that it looked like he was about pass out, "What i'm trying to say is that i uh, im in, i lik-, dammit why is this so difficult to say it was so easy to say in my head." Izuku put both of his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into Mei's eyes, "Mei i am your partner and you can tell me anything you'd like so don't be afraid to say anything to me." He then gave her a hug which made her feel hot inside, "Izuku?" He sperated from her so he could look at her directly, "Yes Mei." She took a deep breath before answering, "I love you." Before Izuku could react to what she just said Mei pressed her lips against his, the kiss wasn't bad but she could tell this was his first time kissing an actually girl that wasn't his mom, after a few seconds they seperated both red as Strawberries, "I've been waiting to do that all day."

She expected him to be all shocked and mumbling out of his mind but instead he was smiling at her, "I love you too Mei." She was overjoyed to hear that as They kissed again but this time there was little more aggression, after a few minutes of making out they broke apart to catch there breath, Izuku than began kissing her neck leaving little marks, he quickly unbuttoned her school uniform to reveal her blue bra. He didn't waste anytime trying to get the bra off but he was having alot of trouble, "Come on why is this so difficult!" Izuku kept trying as Mei began to laugh making Izuku feel like he ruined the moment, "It's okay, let me help you." With one try she unhooked her bra revealing her huge breasts to him, he began to squeeze and suck on her tits causing her to let out small moans, "Izuku don't stop, don't ever stop." And with that he stopped and got up from the couch, "What the hell, i told you not to stop." She was about to yell at him some more until he took off his shirt showing off his god like body to her, "I'm really sorry for stopping but i felt it was unfair that you were shirtless and i wasn't." She began to feel his well toned abs from top to bottom and then moved on to his thick biceps but his muscles weren't the only thing on her mind, she kissed him as she reached into his short's pulling out his cock and began to pump it until it was fully erect, "Wow Izuku, you cock is huge."

In truth she already knew he was hung from when she had to take off his clothes to preform surgery on him after his failed attempt at suicide but he didn't need to know that, she took off her skirt and her matching blue panties so that she was completely naked infront of him, "Mei i you sure you want to do this." She gave him a peck on the lips before answering, "Yes, i want this, with you." She pushed him onto the couch and crawled on top of him positioning herself so that his member was right at her entrance, She then slowly push herself down onto him until it was all the way in and then began moving her hips up and down while izuku kissed her neck and chest, "Mei your so tight." He suddenly began thrusting into her squeezing her ass tightly as he did, "Izuku, im about to cum." "Me Too." There motions became faster and more intense as they both approached eachothers climaxes, Mei came first her juices trickling down his cock as she nearly passed out from the pleasure, Izuku came too letting his cum flood her womb, She got off of him slowly before just completely falling off the couch. "OH MY GOD MEI ARE YOU OKAY?" She raised her hand up and gave him a thumb's up, "I'm fine, that was just alot." Izuku slowly rolled of the couch and fell next to Mei and wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek, "We should take a shower." He tried to get up but Mei dragged him back down, "Can't we just lay her awhile." He wanted to say no but she gave him that cute of her's and he couldn't resist, "Okay but only for a little bit."

(The Next Day)

Izuku woke up on the floor with a blanket over him and a note on his chest that he started to read,

 _Morning Izuku, i had a wonderful time with you yesterday it was absolutely perfect in every way. I locked myself in my workshop for a bit to work on a project for school so you won't see me for awhile but there is some things i need you to do for me,_

 _1\. Put Tooru through a game, i believe in you in that you can do this on your on._

 _2\. In a few days when i go back to UA i need you to go to Hosu city and pick up a special order for me from a man named_ _Kai Chisaki_ , _He's a powerful yakuza and may betray you but i have planned for this just in case. Over on the couch i've laid out a series of weapons designed to take them out if you need to._

 _Once your done in Hosu comeback immediatly to the warehouse where i will have a suprise ready for you._

 _-Love, Mei_

Izuku got up and looked at all the weapons that she had laid out for him each one came with a note explaining what they were, The first were a set of hidden blades that he could hide under his jacket sleeves, "When and did Mei make these?" He asked himself as he picked up a homemade cattle prode but was more suprised at the guns she had out, There was two Izu sub machine guns and a Remington Model 887 shotgun with a note that explained that the shotgun shells are special explosive rounds that she has been working on. After looking at all the weapons He went to his work bench and began scribbling down ideas for Tooru's trap, it took alot of thinking but after hours of writing and designing he finally had a game that was perfect for the invisible girl, he took his notebook and got dressed really fast before heading out to buy stuff necessary for the game to work.

(Two days later)

"Tooru please take out the trash before going to bed." "Yes mom." Tooru walked into the kitchen and grabbed the trash out of the bin, She walked out of the house and through the trashbag on the curb and walked back but she stopped when she heard a rustle in the bushes, she slowly walked towards the sound preparing to strike incase it was villain, once she was infront of the bushes she quickly jumped into them to find nothing just dirt and leaves. "Huh, must have been the wind or something." Tooru turned around to find a pig faced man standing standing behind her, he quickly tackled her and tried to cover her mouth while injecting her with drugs that would put her to sleep but this was difficult since she was invisible and Izuku didn't know exactly where her mouth is, after a minute the drug finally kicked in and she passed out, "And good night." Izuku picked her up and carried her over to his van and put her in the back and quickly drove off to the a low qaulity motel where he had set up the game, "Thank god she's out for awhile this place is far away, note to self place game closer to where you kidnap the person." He said as he turned on the radio, "Well hello to all you late night listeners, this is prseident mic and your listening to Hero Talk, Today's guest is the number one pro hero himself All Might, Welcome to the show." "Thanks for inviting me it's a pleasure to be on the show." Izuku reached over and turned off the radio, "I'm not listening to that piece of shit."

After a half an hour Izuku arrived at the motel, it was rundown to the point where some of the doors didn't even lock and most of the windows were borded up, "someone really needs to fix up this town there's like a hundred abandoned buildings." Before getting out of the car he pulled out Mei's camouflage device and turned it on making him invisible to video camera's, he walked around to the back of the van and picked up the invisible girl carrying her over his shoulders, he walked to the room at the end of the building and opened it, the room was filthy but it didn't matter to him as he placed Tooru in a chair and shackled her in, "alright time to put the finishing touches." He went to the van and grabbed three big sacks from out of the back, when got back he was greeted by an awake Tooru who was trying to escape from her restraints, "Let me go, HELLO CAN ANYONE HELP ME, HE'S GONNA KILL ME." Izuku was glad he didn't take off the mask as he put the sacks down and got another syringe, "Looks like i need to start using some stronger stuff, oh well time to send you back to dream land." He slowly approached her with the syringe and injected the needle in her shoulder, "Why are you doing this?" She asked barely able to stay awake, Izuku got close to the girls face and gave her a simply answer in a quite tone, "Because you must pay for your sins, only then can you walk the path of a hero." He then backed away and watched as she fell asleep and continued on finishing the trap.


	9. The Fangirl

Chapter 9: The Fangirl

Many hours later the drug in Tooru's system wore off again and she had awoken to find herself still stuck in the chair, she looked down on the floor to see that it was covered in glass, nails and small lego pieces, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME." She yelled but no one could hear her cries, the tv suddenly turned on playing static until it cleared and weird looking puppet was staring at her with it's black and red eyes, "Hello Tooru, I wanna play game, some people may call you a pro hero in training, but i call you a theif. You use your quirk to pickpocket unsuspecting victims, rob from stores just for a cheap thrill, and spy on others for your sexual pleasure, these acts are none of which a future hero should represent. For this game you will expierence what it feels to be one your victims as they cannot see you but you can see them, there is a bomb that is invisible to you because it is disguised as something in the room and will go off in one hour, you must find out what the bomb is and defuse it before time runs out if you try to leave the room before defusing the bomb then it will explode automatically. Good luck Oh wait, there's one more thing, watch your step." The TV went back to static before showing a count down timer, the restraints keeping her in the chair unlocked and she was free to look around at her own free will but she took another look at the assortment of sharp objects on the floor, "CAN ANYBODY HERE ME, PLEASE HELP ME!" She yelled hoping to get someones attention but no results came of it, She sat in the chair and began to cry with small tears running down her cheeks, "I'm sorry i did those things, please i don't want to play, i'll stop just please let me go."

She just sat there and cried hoping this would all end pleading for her life, minutes passed and she finally gathered the courage to try to search the room and walk on the sharp mess of items, she knew it would hurt so with a one quick movement she stepped in the mess but immediatly jumped back into the chair, "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit." She said as she pulled a leggo piece out of her foot, She then tried again this time not going as fast *Crunch, she took her first step and managed to keep her foot down, "Oh god it hurts." She took a step now having both feet in the sharp mess, she slowly took steps towards the TV stand and began investigating it to see if the bomb was there but she couldn't tell if it was, she then headed to some Drawers on the otherside of the room but tripped falling face first into the mess, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW." She screamed as she slowly got to her knees removing glass bits from her face, as she played her game Izuku watched through a small peephole he drilled in so that he could see the games progress and to make sure everything went according to plan, "Well it's been twenty minutes, might as well put act two of this trap into action." He pulled out a phone he had bought just for the game and sent out a message, all at once everyone in class 1A got the message but some ignored it while the others actually hit it

The first thing they saw when hitting play was a creepy puppet, "Hello Class 1A, it's nice to see you all again after Mineta's and Monoma's game, your probably wondering why you recieved this video and the answer is a simple." The video cut to Tooru who was sitting in the chair crying, "Your friend Tooru is stuck in a room with a bomb she does not know the location of and will go off in 35 minutes , i will give you a hint to where the bomb is in the form of a riddle, You answer me, although i never ask you questions what am i? Now that you know the hint you have an option to either tell her the riddle or solve it yourself before telling her, the choice is yours." The video stopped and the students were shocked to see what had happened to there friend,

(In The Class 1A group chat)

 **Iida: Everyone there's an emergency**

 **Todoroki: we know we got the same message as you**

 **Tsu: where do you think she is?**

 **Sero: Couldn't tell**

 **Shoji: don't recognize the place but we got a little time to figuare that out**

 **Ojiro:** **We have to help her**

 **Tsu: we will but all we got is a dumb riddle**

 **Momo: Anyone good at riddles?**

 **Sero: no**

 **Bakugo: What the hell is going on**

 **Ochako: Sorry terrible at riddles**

 **Iida: Maybe Tooru know's the answer**

 **Jiro: that's a bad idea**

 **Ojiro: why?**

 **Todoroki: Isn't it weird that he gave us the option of telling her**

 **Jiro: exactly, it must be a trick**

 **Bakugo: What a dumb riddle**

 **Ojiro: but what if it's not a trick?**

 **Sero: i'm with Ojiro, we gotta do something unless one of us can figuare it out**

 **Momo: God this guy is a monster**

 **Bakugo: What has she done to deserve this?**

 **Ochako: who cares, we must save her**

 **Tsu: we'll find out after we save her, i'm contacting the police right now**

 **Ojiro: she only has a half hour left, i'm calling her right now**

 **Shoji: no we should solve the riddle first**

Ojiro didn't care as he left the group chat and began to type in her number,

 **Bakugo: god damn it monkey boy never listens**

 **Ochako: like your any better**

 **Bakugo: Fuck you**

 **Jiro: now isn't the time for this**

 **Todoroki: i solved the riddle, someone stop Ojiro NOW**

 **Momo: why**

 **Todoroki: The answer is a cellphone**

 **Iida: What**?

 **Todoroki: HER CELLPHONE IS THE BOMB**

It was too late to warn him as he made the call to Tooru, She had been so distracted from the game that she forgot all about her phone in her pocket until it went off, "What, the killer forgot to take my phone? I'm saved." She said as she pulled it out and swipped right, the phone exploded in her hands sending shrapnel into her face and blowing off her fingers to both hands, She fell to floor convulsing and bleeding out of the cuts that went deep into her neck, after a minute she stopped moving and a pool of blood surrounded her corpse. Izuku sighed as he went over to the room, "I told you anything in this room could be a bomb, that included your phone." He talked to her dead corpse as if it could learn from it's mistake, he pulled out a knife and cut a piece of Tooru's flesh in the shape of a jigsaw piece before leaving the motel room heading back to the warehouse to start packing for the trip to Hosu, as he drove off he couldn't help but feel something was off like he wasn't alone, "HELLO!!!!" "AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW." Izuku swerved off the road hitting trash cans before making a complete stop, "Wow, where did you learn to drive?" Izuku looked over his shoulder to see a girl in a school uniform with sharp fangs smiling at him, "Let me just say, i am a huge fan of your work." Izuku was mentally screaming, not only had someone figuared out he's a jigsaw killer but that someone was in the van with him, "Uhh, a fan?"

"Not just a fan, I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN." She said with a smile that never seemed to go away, she crawled into the passenger seat holding his pig mask and reverse beartrap in hand playing with it, "What's this thing do?" He watched as she toyed around with his creation trying to find out how it works, "What do you want?" He asked slowly reaching for a knife he kept on him at all times, "What i want, hmmm, oh i know what i wan't." Izuku finally grabbed the knife but before he could pull it out he was met with a blade against his throat, "I want to spend time with one of my idols, now let go of that knife and start driving to where your hideout is." Izuku did what she asked and got back on the road, "So who are you exactly?" Tha fangirl blushed at the question and wen't beserk on him, "OhmygodmyJigsawwan'tstoknowmyname OH MY GOD."She eventually calmed herself down after a few more minutes of rambling to him like he was like some type of youtube celeb, "My name is Himiko Toga, what your name?" "Izuku, now that we know eachother can you please take your knife away now." She laughed and took the knife away from his throat, "Okay Izuku, do you mind if you answer a few questions for me, kind of like a an interview?" He knew if he said no she would probably cut him or just threaten him with the knife again, "Sure not like i have a choice." But what he didn't know was that Toga had started recording the conversation, "Okay Jigsaw, tell me about your games." "What about them?" "Why do you put them on is what i mean?" "It's simple really, i want people to appreciate their gifts, too many people in this world take their gifts for granted or use their powers to commit petty crimes and then call themselves heroes or good members of society, that disgusts me."

Toga squelled from excitement, "That was so rivetting, okay tell more about you like what made you start the games, no one just wakes up and decides to start torturing people to teach them moral lessons." Izuku didn't know what to do, he thought that she probably had no clue about Mei and only thought he was the only Jigsaw, he decieded to keep Mei out of it for as long as he could but for now he would tell her his story, "When i was little, the docter told me i was quirkless." Toga's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of sorrow, "I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault i was born like this, anyways i was bullied for most of my life to the point where my best friend abandoned me and told me to kill myself and pray i get a quirk in the next life." He looked at her and he could tell she was horrified from the look on her face, "At that moment i actually thought about it but i talked myself out of it, on my home i was attacked by a villain and i was saved by All Might but-." "YOU MET ALL MIGHT?" Her sudden screaming caused izuku to swerve off the road and crash into streetlamp, once he was sure he was okay he checked on Toga who knocked out and bleeding from the head, he sighed as he got out of the van and dragged Toga with him, "Should have buckled up." He said as he layed her on the sidewalk and hopped back into the van, He knew he probably should have killed her while she was out but he couldn't go through with, it just right with plus why would a fan screw him over? He started up the car and drove off leaving her there, "She'll be fine, probably." Toga woke up a few minutes alone on the sidewalk wondering happened, "Fuck my head, god dammit it hurts fuck." She suddenly remembered her phone and quickly check to see if it was still there, "YES I GOT IT, I GOT THE INTERVIEW WITH JIGSAW AND HE KNOWS WHO I AM OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, AAAWQWWWWWW." she calmed herself down and started editing, "I'm can't wait to show everyone on the site these videos."


	10. Jigsaw Rules

**(Just like to say thank you to everyone who supports me and my work, especially WhiterTiger** **789 your awesome dude.**

Chapter 10. Jigsaw Rules

Izuku was tired, for starters he had been working on a game for the past two days with little rest making sure it would be up to Mei's liking, he had to kidnap a girl who was completely invisible and make sure she followed the games rules and finally a fangirl broke into his van, saw his face, learned his name and made him crash the van, twice. He walked into the warehouse barely awake and stumbling over everything, "I'm back." He said as he walked up the stairs to his room, he pulled out his phone and began texting Mei as he flopped onto the bed,

 **Izuku: Mei the game is complete, Tooru failed, dead tired, i love you and i wish you could take a break and come out and spend some time with me, i miss you alot.**

Izuku put down his phone and closed his eyes, there was no use in waiting for Mei to respond because he thought she was to busy to respond and wouldn't see the text until tomorrow morning, he layed there trying for what felt like an hour to sleep but his whole body hurt, "I should probably have Mei check me out to make sure nothings broken." He shut his eyes again in hopes that he could finally get some much needed sleep and forget about the today, as soon as he felt like he was finally there he heard the door to his room open footsteps getting closer, he felt his matress shifting before feeling the warmth of Mei's arms hugging him, "I missed you too." She kissed him on the cheek and tightened the hug, Izuku smiled as he finally fell asleep next to the person he loved most.

(The Next Morning)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.* Izuku awoke from his nap to find he was alone in bed and the whole warehouse smelled like smoke, He slowly crawled out of bed and walked to the door of his room before asking, "Hey Mei you alright?" There was brief silence before he got an answer, "Yeah, something didn't go as planned is all that happend." He let out a small laugh as he walked down the steps to the kitchen, "Okay just checking." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the Frosted Flakes off the counter and the milk from the fridge before mixing it into a bowl, he began eating the cereal as he walked into the living room and took a seat infront of the TV switching it over to the news to see if anyone has found what's left of Tooru's game, "The Jigsaw killer has striked again taking the life of yet another UA student." He smirked as he took a bite of his breakfist, "However thanks to a anonymous source, for the first time ever we have footage of the game and how it was set up." Izuku choked and spilled the cereal all over the floor, he watched himself set up the game on a poorly recorded video clearly recorded on someones phone, He was freaking out wondering how the hell this even happened and then it hit him, "The Fangirl, she recorded me." He was freaking out pacing back and forth until, "Sadly, at one point in the video the Jigsaw killer took off his mask however the video had been edited making the killer unrecognizable."

Izuku sighed in relief, "Oh thank god." He turned off the TV and cleaned up his mess, once that was done he had to think of a plan, "Okay everything is cool just got make sure Mei never finds out about this, i'll just make up a story yeah, yeah that's what i'll do, i'll say i swerved off the road to avoid hitting a dog and i crashed, as for the video well Mei is to busy to go online or watch TV so i don't think that is a problem." Izuku smiled nervously at the thought about his plan being success, "You know that is a good plan." Izuku froze, with all his strength and against his better judgement he slowly looked over his shoulder and there she was, "The only problem with it is that you said it outloud before making sure you were alone first." Mei slowly walked towards him and gave him hug suprising him, "Your not mad at me Mei?" He asked but Mei just smiled, "Yes and No, Yes i'm mad you wrecked the van and planned to lie about it, and No i'm not mad at the video but you do need to explain yourself." Izuku did what she asked and began from the beginning, he mentioned everything from the design of the game, the puppet he made which creeped her out, the kidnapping, the actual game and finally the fangirl Toga. "So there you have it Mei, the whole truth." Mei quickly pulled out her phone and showed Izuku a website named 'Jigsaw Rules' "Mei, what is this?" He scrolled down to see images of past victims and traps but some of them were not there's, they were other peoples designs, "A few months after i started my work this website appeared with people obsessed with my games, Some would make offerings to me like i was some type of god in hope i would punish the ones they hate most, other's made there traps inspired by my work in hopes one day they could find out i used there trap."

She took back her phone and put her hands on his shoulders, "Enough of that though, it's time for your punishment." He closed his eyes expecting something gross or painful but to his suprise he felt her soft lips on his cheek, "I want you to take me out on a date." He opened his eyes to see Mei smiling at him, "Okay, that sou-." Mei pressed her finger against his lips and shushed him, "before you get excited, were doing everything i want to do and your not gonna complain, if you do you will get punished later understand." He shook his head yes, "Good, now go take a shower and get dressed, we leave in an hour love you." She left the room leaving Izuku dumbstruck and little turned on, "Okay." Was all he managed to say before going back up stairs to get ready for their date.

(Later in the city)

"Alright Mei, where to first?" Mei grabbed his hand and dragged him into a nearby hardware store, "First i need some new tools and your gonna carry them all using your big muscles." She had a plan for him to suffer in silence, she started buying all the tools she needed to fix the van before buying some tools she needed for school, by the time she was done izuku was carrying several heavy bags, "You doing good izuku?" She said with an evil smile, "F-F-Fine, where to next?" He said with a fake smile, "Next is food, but first put all the bags in the car." Izuku wanted to cry because they parked 3 blocks over, after a horrible walk to and back from the car he met back up with Mei and they went to her favorite Ice Cream place (the one where they discussed the files a few chapters back), "You really like this place." "Yep." She replied with excitement as they took a seat in a booth, "Welcome back Mei, would you like the usual?" The waitress kindly asked, "Yes, two of them please." The waitress smiled and went to the kitchen, a few minutes later she returned with their orders and Mei immediatly started scarffing it down as Izuku watched in horror, "You must have been really hungry?" She stopped and gasped for air, "Yeah, i haven't really eaten anything for 2 days." She went back to eating while Izuku thought of a plan, he took and ate his cherry and used his tounge to tie the stem into a knot, "Wow, how did you do that?" She asked as she quickly tried it herself but with poor results, "I can't do it, show me how you did it." Phase one of his plan was complete, phase two was a go, "Okay, first close your eyes."

She did what said and closed her quirky eyes, "Good, next step is to lean foward towards me and open your mouth." As soon as she did he kissed her and the two started making out Helping Mei's tounge, after a minute Izuku pulled away and smiled, "There you did it." Mei was red as the cherry stem in her mouth, she took out the stem and grabbed Izuku wrist and dragged him into the bathroom.

 _"Mei No."_

 _"Awww come on."_

 _"No, your not telling them about the time in the bathroom."_

 _"But you let me tell them about our first time."_

 _"That was special, this was just filthy bathroom sex."_

 _"Fine, i'll skip that part_

 _"Thank you."_

After 20 minutes the couple walked out of the bathroom, Mei was happy as can be while Izuku was red to the point where it looked like he was about to melt right there, "I can't believe we just did that." He managed to say as they paid for the ice cream and walked back to the car, Mei latched on to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm so tired Izuku, that took alot out of me so could you carry me." Mei was suddenly swept off her feet and in izuku's big muscular arms carrying her bridal style, "Anything for you." He said giving her a kiss.

 _"I love that part Izuku."_

 _"Me too Mei, but this next part i want to tell_

 _*Izuku begins rubbing his scar that runs across his entire cheek starting at the corner of his lip.*_

 _"I understand_ _Izuku, i understand."_


	11. City on the Edge of Battle Part 1

**(I am sick and on a lot of medication, if this chapter seemed weird blame the drugs.)**

Chapter 11: City on the Edge of Battle Part 1

"Alright Izuku you got everything packed?" "Yes Mei." "You got your weapons i made for you?" "Yes Mei." "Ammo?" "Yes." "Mask in case things gets bad?" "Yes Mei, oh my god your acting like my mother use to." Izuku was fully packed and ready for his trip to Hosu city but Mei was being extra clingy today, he put on his sweat jacket and walked out the door carrying two suitcases but was tackled before he could even get three feet out the door, "Mei i have to go or i'll miss my train." She hugged him tighter and buried her head against her chest, "I know but i don't want you to go." He sighed as he had to pry her off with a crowbar, "Mei i'll be back soon, i promise." She pulled out something from her back pocket and put in Izuku's hand, "Is this a tazzer?" Before he could get an answer an alarm went off on his phone, "Shit i'm gonna be late, i'll see you soon Mei." He kissed her goodbye an ran off leaving her all alone, "Please come back safe Izuku."

(Hours later in Hosu)

Izuku stepped off the train and started walking through the crowds of people in the metro, once he was free the crowds of busy people he walked out into the city street and started heading to the address of the motel he was staying at, as he walked out through the streets of Hosu he admired the tall buildings and attractions on the streets. After walking a few more blocks he finally reached the motel and it was exactly how he pictured it in his head, run down, cheap, pretty sure the guy in room two and five are doing drugs or are dead. "Why can't i stay at a nice hotel Mei, why do i have stay here?" He questioned her logic as he went to the front desk and ringed the bell, a tall man came out of the back room and greeted him, "Hello sir how can i help you?" "Umm i paid for a room online, under Izuku or Mei." The tall man checked on his computer and pulled out a key from his desk, "Everything checks out, here's your room key enjoy your stay." Izuku thanked the man and walked to room 13, when he opened the door he was suprised to find it was really clean and nice looking, "huh, i expected torn wallpaper and rotting food smell." He shrugged as he entered the motel room and began unpacking his luggage, once that was down he laid down on the bed and turned on the TV with the crappy remote that didn't really well at all and turned it to the news, "Top story today, a vigilante by the name of PopStep saved the of a women today, the women was being robbed at gun point in an ally when the young girl came in and subdued the robber, though the girl saved a life the chief of the police department had alot to say to the vigilante."

The screen cut to the police chief infront of a crowd of reporters, "While i do thank the girl for her bravery, she had no right to get involed, she should have got the attention of a nearby police officer."

Izuku turned off the TV enraged by the news, "What the hell, that girl puts her life on the line to save a life when no heroes were around and you talk down on her." There was a sudden knocking on his door grabbing his attention, "Hey buddy, can you keep it down i'm trying to rest here." Izuku got out of bed and opened the door where he was greeted by a hooded stranger, "Oh i'm sorry, just got mad at the news is all." "The hooded guy let out a small laugh, "Yeah that can be frustrating sometimes, hey listen just keep it down please." The hooded figuare walked back to his room and Izuku returned to his bed but before he could close his eyes and go to sleep but his phone began vibrating, he pulled it out and saw that it was from Mei trying to facetime and answered as fast as he could, "Mei i got theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Mei was in a small bath robe that was barely covering her breasts, "Hi Izuku, i miss you alot and thought well, you might be lonely."

 _"Wait wait wait, im not aloud to tell them about our time in the bathroom but you can tell them that time i masturbated for you over the phone."_

 _"Wait Mei i was about to skip that part."_

 _"No you weren't, you were going to tell them."_

 _*She smacks Izuku in the back of the head.*_

 _"Owwwww, why?"_

 _"Just get on with the story."_

" _just don't hit me again."_

(The next day)

It was about that time to head out to meet up with the dealer, he started getting dressed and set up so that if he needs to he could pull out his guns easy and without any problems but in truth he really hoped it wouldn't come to that, "I Better get going before i'm late." He said as he put on his red and black hoodie and walked out of his motel room, "Oh hey your heading out too?" He looked over and saw the hooded man again, "Yeah, i got to take care of some bussiness downtown, what about you?" Izuku couldn't really see much of the hooded mans face but from what he could see, the man had smirk across his face, "I'm justing meeting up with an old friend is all, well i'll catch you later kid don't want to leave my guy hanging." He turned his back to Izuku and waved good bye but he suddenly stopped and looked back, "oh by the way, i heard you and your girlfriend last night and let me just say, your a lucky guy." The man left leaving the poor boy in somewhat of a state of panic but he quickly calmed himself down on the way to the bar, the bar was very underground, Izuku hat to travel through many back allys just to get to it. "Well here we are, i pray to god this dosen't end horribly." He looked at the sign above the door that read 'NightLife' before going inside, as soon as he walked through the door everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and stared at him, Izuku took a deep breath and walked over to the bar and took a seat, "So what will it be?" The bartender asked while cleaning a glass, "um, well i'm not actually old enough to drink." The bartender just smiled at him as he reached under the counter and popped the cap off an Angry Orchard crisp apple and gave it to him, "Here you go kid, your first one is on the house."

Izuku looked at the beer and then the bartender in confusion, "i said i was to young to drink." He said again but the bartender didn't listen instead he just started whistling as he walked over to serve another costumer, he had never had a beer before but what the hell he's one of the Jigsaw killers, He took the beer chugged some down actually enjoying it, "wow thats really good." "That stuff is okay but Miller Highlife is way better." The voice came from a strange man standing behind, "And who just might you be?" Izuku asked finishing his beer, the stranger took a seat next to him so he was now visible to him, he was a pale man of a narrow build with short, messy reddish-brown hair, parted to the left on his forehead.He wore a nice expensive black suit and black hygiene mask, "My name is Kai Chisaki." He leaned in to whisper into Izuku's ear, "I know you work for Jigsaw so lets make this quick." He slid a breifcase next to izuku, he picked it up and opened it to see viles of a strange liquid and files, "What are these." He asked as he flipped through the files containing info on high ranking villains and heroes, "Listen, i don't know what Jigsaw is planning but i suggest you stay out of it kid because from what it looks like, he's aiming to take down people in very high places." Izuku continued to look through the files not recognizing any of these villains but the heroes he knew well, "Why do you want help Jigsaw?" Izuku asked flipping to a page containing information on Stain, Kai raised one finger up, "For one, i don't want to die horribly in some death trap."

He raised a second finger, "Two, Jigsaw and i share a similar vision, we both see people who use their quirks for petty things and people who do bad things yet are ignored because they have a powerful quirk and want to be so called hero. I wish to see that come to an end and my Yakuza clan return to power that's all i want." Kai got up from his seat a bowed, "I'm sorry i must go, i have urgent bussiness to attend to." He walked out of the bar leaving Izuku suprised, "Mei said this would probably end with him betraying me, guess she was wrong and i didn't need these weapons

 **CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A giant creature smashed through the wall, it looked like a giant muscular man but with no eyes, "SCCRRREEEEEEEEEEEECH." Everyone in the bar got up and either pulled out a gun or activated their quirks while izuku jumped over the counter taking cover, he listened to sound of guns firing and people screaming and against his better judgement he looked over the counter just in time to see the bartender get ripped apart with organs going everywhere. Izuku quickly pulled out his Izus and began and fired at the creature but the only thing it managed to do was piss it off, it slowly walked towards Izuku as he threw down his Izus and pulled out the shot gun, "I really hope Mei's special ammo works because regular bullets don't work, must have a tough skin or shock absorbtion as a quirk." He cocked the gun and aimed for the creatures exposed brain, he waited for it to get close enough before firing off a round but the recoil was so powerful the gun came up and bashed him in the head busting him open, he slowly regained focus and looked at the creature that was now missing the upper half of it's body. "HOLY HELL, Mei, what is in those rounds?"


	12. City on the Edge of Battle Part 2

**(I'm terrible at fight scenes, also i'm still on alot of medication so here you go.)**

Chapter 12: City on the Edge of Battle Part 2

"Is anyone still alive?" Izuku asked the room filled with torn apart corpses but recieved no answer, he slowly grabbed all of his weapons and his bag before grabbing the breifcase containing the drugs and files needed for Mei's games, he crawled over the counter and carefully walked over all the bloody bodies heading to the entrance. Once he was outside he started running down the ally way heading back to the motel, throughout the city explosions and screams could be heard everywhere, "Looks like the city is under attack by these things, the metro is probably shut down because of the state of emergency so i'm stuck here in the city, i have to get back to the motel and hideout there until everything cools down." He turned a corner and continued to run slowly approaching the motel, "Alright almost there, just make one more right turn aaaand." He turned down the allyway and froze at the sight, right infront of him was the wounded hero Native badly beaten leaning against a wall, and right near him was the hero killer Stain on top of a boy who Izuku recognized as Iida Tenya from class 1A, he slowly backed up and hid behind the wall and took a deep breath, "This isn't my fight i just got to go around them." "WHO'S THERE, SHOW YOURSELF." Izuku wanted to slap himself for saying that outloud, He didn't know what to do should run for it or should he confront him and try to defuse the situation, "HEY, DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT!"

Izuku quickly took out his pig mask and put it on before walking out to where the hero killer could see him, "Well isn't this a suprise." He got off the Iida and walked towards Izuku, "I can't believe it, first i meet that spoiled brat that runs the shitty League of Villains and now i meeting the infamous Jigsaw killer, what a weird couple days this turned out to be." He smirked as he stopped a few feet from Izuku, "Why are you doing this to them, explain your reasoning." Stain looked back at the hero and the UA Student before answering, "Well for starters the boy on the ground over their came after me out of revenge for what i did to his brother, as for Native over there, he's a hero only for money and fame and that disgusts me." Native tried to say something but Stain stomped on his face a few times, "Stay Quite or i will kill you." "Those arn't good reasons to kill them." Stain looked over at the pig masked figuare with a look of death, "Stain, alot of people want fame and fortune and that's never gonna go away, i only punish those who do wrong and are addicted or obsessed with unhealthy habits and you should too." Izuku put his sights on Iida who looked like he was scared shitless, "Being vengeful isn't a quality of a hero but in truth i joined Jigsaw not only to repay my debt, but to also get revenge on the one who wronged me."

Stain's smile disappeared, "Wait your not the Jigsaw killer, Then who are you?" He gripped his sword tightly as he entered a combat stance, "Technically i'm one of the Jigsaw killers, we build the games together or sometimes seperate like the game featuring Tooru, Iida's invisible classmate they got killed, that one was mine." "You bastard how could you do that to Hagakure?" Izuku walked over to Iida and took a knee so he would be looking at him at near eye level, "Your friend was thief who stole for thats why i put her through a game." He got back up to his feet and faced the hero killer, "Just let them go Stain, and walk away." Stain just smiled and began laughing sadistically, "And if i don't, what will you do about it." "Then i guess i'll have to stop you." Izuku sighed as he pulled out the Izu's from his coat, Stain saw this and threw some knives knocking the guns out of his hand and even cutting off Izuku's right pinkie, "SHIT." He grasped his hand taking his sight off of his opponent, Stain rushed in and punched him knocking Izuku to the ground, he tried to shoot him with the shotgun but it was kicked out of his hands and he was kicked in the face, Stain picked up the poor boy and began punching in the face before throwing him into some trashcans, Before Izuku could get back up Stain's sword went into his shoulder, "AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." His screams to amuse the hero killer as he twisted the blade making the poor be scream louder, "Now lets see who you really are."

Stain removed the pig mask to reveal Izuku's face, "Hey i know you, you were they guy in motel room next to mine." He recognized that cheap smirk as the exact same one the hooded guy gave him, Stain was the guy next to him in the other room! "That's kind of funny kid, why you not laughing?" Izuku didn't answer he just kept trying to fight back but Stain had used his quirk paralyzing him when he licked the blood off one of his knives, The hero killer put the end of his Katana in Izuku's mouth, "You know for a small fry, your sure talk too much." With one quick motion the blade cut through izuku's cheek like it was nothing, Blood and Saliava came drooling out of his wound, *Gurgle* "What was that?" Stain put his hand up to his ear, "Speak up boy i can't hear you." *Gurgle* Stain leaned in closer to the boy "What was that." He leaned closer to Izuku's bloody face making a huge mistake, "What's wrongahahahahahahah." Izuku had reached into his pocket and pulled out the tazer Mei gave him and tazzed the hero killer's balls, Stain fell to the ground grasping his crouch while Izuku crawled over to the shotgun his last hope, He reached it just as soon as the hero killer got to his feet, "You little green shit, for that i'm gonna cut your dick off." Stain charged at the boy with the intent to follow through with his words, ***Bang*** Stain's arm exploded, the sword went flying landing next to Iida who was suddenly found himself able to move, ***Bang*** Izuku fired another round blasting off one of Stain's legs, Izuku got his feet and walked over to his bag and pulled out his reverse bear trap, "It's time."

He walked back over to Stain who was rolling around in pain while Iida was managed to get to his feet, Izuku grabbed Stain by the hair and put on his invention latching into the hero killers jaw, "Stain." The killer looked into the boy's eyes and saw only death, "I wanna play a game, you are a murderer who finds enjoyment in killing others after making them defensless but now the tables have turned on you. The device attached to your jaw in called the reverse bear trap, once i remove the key you will have sixty seconds to grab the key and free yourself, if not your jaw will permanently be ripped." Izuku removed the key starting the timer and held it infront of Stain, "This, is the key to your salvation." Izuku threw the key down the ally and Stain immediately started crawling for it, "30 seconds remain." Izuku teased him as he followed the injured killer all the way to the key, he was so focused on his game that Izuku didn't even see Iida grab the katana and walk over to Stain and just as he reached the key, The hero in training stabbed Stain's hand pinning him to the ground, his faint screams could be heard through the mask, "5,4,3,2,1." The trap activated and Stains jaw ripped opened killing him, Iida looked at Izuku and the two just stared at eachother, there was silence between the two before Native spoke, "Jesus, what's wrong with you." He walked up to Iida and grabbed him by the shirt, "why didn't you save him."

"Because he deserved it, for what he did to my brother." Native didn't like Iida's answer as he slapped the boy in the face, "You are no hero and you will never be, and i will make sure you pay for this crime." Native then turned his attention to Izuku, "As for you, i'll make sure you pay for the all the people you-." Before Native could finish Iida stabbed him with Stain's sword and twisted it, Izuku watched as blood came rushing out of the wound as Iida kicked him off the blade, Iida returned to staring at Izuku with his lifeless eyes as the sirens approached in the distance, "You better get going if you don't want to get caught." He said as he put the blade back in Stain's hand, Izuku nodded in agreement as he gathered up all his stuff but he had lost to much blood and collapsed falling to the ground, "No, it, can't end, like this, Mei, i'm sorry."

 **(Izuku kills Stain, suprised huh? These drugs are really making me loopy.)**


	13. Please Come Back

**(The medication i'm on is awesome, i feel so much better but i'm so tired all the time.)**

Chapter 13: Please Come back

Two weeks have passed since the incident in Hosu and Mei had not heard from Izuku since that night, She lied awake at night calling and texting him in hope of a response but he never responded, during class she would find herself staring at her phone instead of paying attention during lessons, "Izuku, i hope your okay." "Who's Izuku?" Mei snapped out of her trance and saw her classmates Izumi, Jack, and Nora in front of her, "Well who is this boy you keep talking to yourself about, is he your boyfriend?" Mei turned red as a strawberry and her classmates started asking her questions at rapid fire pace, "What is he like?" "How did you meet him." "How many dates have you guys been on." "have you seen his, you now, member?" "have you guys done it yet?" "Does he go to this school or another school?" "When can we meet him?" "Where is he now?" That last question made Mei started to tear, "Mei, whats wrong." Nora tried to put her hand on her shoulder but Mei slapped it away, she looked it around and saw that every in the workshop was looking at her, "I'm sorry Nora, it's just i haven't heard from since the Hosu attack, he wen't there to meet up with some friends and I'm worried he might be hurt or dead and i don't even know." She tried to walk out class but Power Loader walked into the workshop and saw Mei crying, "Mei are you alright, why are you crying?" She quickly wiped her face of her tears and smiled, "I'm not crying, i just got something in my eyes." Power Loader wanted to investigate this more but he had to get class started, "Mei just use the rinse station over there and get back to your work bench." "Yes sensei." She did what she was told and returned to her workbench after, "Alright class today we have visitors from class 1A coming down to meet you all and make improvments on there costumes together."

One by one the students of 1A entered the workshop and got into a line, "Alright i'm gonna break you guys into teams of two, listen for who i pare you with." Power Loader began reading off the names and after most of them were paired Mei realized who she was gonna be partnered with and she was not in the mood for it, "Bakugo Katsuki, Mei Hatsume." She wanted object but she knew she couldn't, "Alright that's all the groups now everyone get to work." Bakugo walked up to Mei and looked at her with his hateful red eyes, "What are you looking at?" He said sounding pissed off, "Oh i was just looking at hero costume seeing what i can improve on." She tried to form a weak smile but just by being with this guy for a few seconds made her see why Izuku hated him, "Whatever just get to work." He said pulling out a piece of paper with all the designs he want's to add, she took a quick glance at the paper and started writing an outline of what she needs in materials but she wanted to ask him a question, "Hey Bakugo do you mind if i ask you a question?" He crossed his arms and gave her a mean look before answering, "Go ahead but make it quick." "Why do you want to be a hero?" She expected the answer to be for money or to be like another hero but instead she found him pulling out his wallet and showing her a picture of him and Izuku, "You see the kid in the picture next to me, he used to be my bestfriend until he commited suicide by jumping, after that i dedicated my life to helping people like him by becoming a hero." Mei was no longer sad, because that feeling of sadness was replaced by a feeling blind rage from his lie but she kept her cool, "Oh thats terrible, why did he commit suicide?" His eyes shot wide open confused by the question, "What do you mean why did he commit suicide?"

Usaully when Bakugo tells this story to other people they don't persue it after he mention the helping people like him part, "What i'm trying to ask is well, people just don't get up one day and decide to shoot up schools or rob banks, something usaully pushes them to do it so what i'm trying to ask is what made your friend there kill himself?" Bakugo began rubbing the back of his head and sweat a little, "Well, you see he was quirkless and he was bullied for it, alot, badly." This was the only true part of the story so far which suprised her because she thought this would all be all lies, "Did you ever try to stop the bullies when you saw this happen or did you just join in on bullying?" Bakugo slammed his fist on the table and looked at Mei like he was going to hurt her, "YOU DAMN BITCH JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY SUCH A THING TO ME?" Mei just smiled as she put down her pencil and looked at the explosive boy, "Oh i'm so sorry i forgot to introduce myself, my name is Hatsume Mei and my quirk is seeing through Bullshit stories like the one you just gave, thats why my eyes are like this." Everyone in the room draw's dropped and even a few took cover underneath workbenches, "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID RIGHT NOW!" He demanded setting off small explosions in his hands, "You wanna know i think, i think you bullied your friend and convinced others to bully him, i think you tormented him everyday until he just couldn't take it anymore, i think your the one who killed your friend and are acting like you were trying to help him but really you never cared about him at all did you?"

Bakugo punched her in the face but she didn't fall to the ground, she stood tall and wiped the blood from her lip, "Is that as hard as you used to hit him." "SHUT UP." He punched her again but she still didn't fall, "Is that all got asshole, didn't you win the sports festival i thought you would be stronger than this." That was the tipping point, his forhead vein looked like it was about to explode he was so angry, he tried to set off an explosion in her face but before she could he was stopped by Aizawa using his quirk to stop him from blowing up Mei's face, "Just what do you think you doing Bakugo?" "She started it." Aizawa Began dragging the boy out of the workshop and to the principal's office while everyone else surrounded Mei, "Holy shit Mei, you just took two punches from Bakugo, Why did you say all that?" Her classmates demanded an answer so she gave them one, "He is liar." Thats all she said before she passed out falling into the arms of Momo, "Someone call the nurse now."

(Later in the nurse's office)

Mei woke up in one of nurses beds feeling very dizzy and nauseous, "Ah good your awake Mei, how are you feeling?" Recovery girl was sitting at her desk fileing some papers, Mei leaned over the side of the bed and threw up into a trash can, "I'll take that as a no." Once she was done puking she wiped her mouth and began hugging herself, "What's wrong with me, why do i feel so weird." Recovery Girl rolled her chair over to her bed and flashed a light in her eyes, "Mei i need to ask you some questions." She flipped through the papers on her clipboard and clicked her pen, "Mei, have you been expierencing nausea frequently or weird cravings for strange food?" She didn't know why she was being asked these questions but she didn't question it "Yeah i have, yesterday i had a weird craving for avacodo and bananas, and for the past few days i have been puking for no reason." The nurse gagged at the thought of Banana on avocado but quickly collected herself, "Okay, this next question is gonna be a little personel but when was the last time you had your period?" The pink haired girl had enough of these weird questions and justed wanted to know what's wrong with her, "Is there reason why your asking me these strange questions? Is there something wrong with me?" Recovery girl put down her clipboard and looked at the Mei with a smile, "Nothing is wrong with, your just...pregnent."

"...what?" "Your gonna be a mother." Mei didn't say anything she just started rubbing her belly and crying, "Listen, if you don't want to have the baby you could alway's-." "NO!" She snapped at the recovery hero, "I want to have it." Recovery Girl didn't go any further it wasn't her choice after all, she just hoped as she filled out the paper to release the girl that she atleast thinks about it and how it will affect her future.

(At Mei and Izuku's warehouse)

Mei walked into the warehouse and knew something was off from all the lights being on and amazing smell coming that filled the warehouse, She ran into the kitchen and there he was putting the iceing on to a cake that read 'Don't be mad, i'm sorry.' "IZUKU." She ran to him and attacked him with a hug burying her face in his chest, "Where have you been Izuku i missed you so much don't ever leave me again and make me worry so much ever again." He hugged her tightly and kissed her head, "I missed you too, my phone broke and i couldn't call you but the thought of seeing you again kept me going." She looked up at his face and saw the scar running across his cheek, "What happened?" He broke there hug and held both of her hands, "It dosen't matter, the only thing that matters is that i'm here with you now and i'll never leave you ever again." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room, "wait what about the cake." "It can wait for an hour or two."

 **(Alright break time, i'm really tired and busy so no new chapters for for probably a few days, i love working on the story.)**


	14. Everything Was Getting Back to Normal

**(So some shit happened, someone saw a plothole in my story and i got to fix it so i'll figuare that later, also Momo isn't going to be put into a game so to the person who suggested her trap thank you but that is unneeded.)**

Chapter 14: Just When Everything Was Getting Back to Normal

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME, PLEASE HELP." Endevor yelled from inside a glass case with tubes connected to it, as he screamed and banged against one of the side walls a pig face figuare walked out of the shadows, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The figuare took off his mask to reveal it was Mei, "Hello Endevor." At first he didn't recognize her but as he looked into her eyes he remembered, "You, your the girl from the sports festival no i met you even before that, you are the girl that approached me in the parking lot of that orphanage and asked me if you could be a hero." She smiled as she walked towards him, "You remember, good now you'll now who's is gonna be respinsible for your death." She stopped right infront of him and reached into her robe pocket pulling out a remote, "You know what sucks about killing you?" She pressed a button and the glass case began to fill in water, "I only get to do it once." Endevor began punching the case trying to break free but in his tries were pointless, the case filled with water and she watched him squirm as he drowned, eventually he stopped moving and Mei smiled as she put her hand up to the glass just as Izuku walked in, he put his hands around her waist and kissed her cheek, "Hey Mei?" "Yeah?" She said without taking her eyes off The dead hero, he got close to her ear and whispered, "Wake up."

(Break)

"Hey Mei wake up." Her eyes shot open there stood Izuku only wearing underwear carrying a tray holding her breakfast, "I missed this so much." He put the tray on her lap as she looked in awe at the scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, oatmeal and the glass orange juice, "Izuku can you get me one more thing?" He smiled st her "Of course, what would you like?" "Chocolate ice cream." He started to laugh but Mei just looked at him with sad puppy eyes, "are you serious?" "Yes." Izuku could not fight her sad face nor bare to see her cry, he went down to the kitchen and grabbed the tub of ice cream out of the freezer then headed back to Mei, "Here's you breakfast ice cream love." She ripped it out of his hands and began eating it with the eggs and sausage as Izuku watched in horror and gagged the whole time he watched, he tried to look away but it was so horrific that he couldn't take his eyes off her as she stuffed the last few bites in her mouth, "How can you even eat that?" She wipped off her mouth and looked at him with fire in her eyes, "I can't control it, the baby wants this not me." The two froze, Mei had forgot to tell Izuku that she was pregnant and he was going to be a father, the green haired boy looked at her with wide eyes as he tried to form a sentence but nothing even understandable came out, as his mind raced there was one memory that kept poping up into his mind.

(Flashback to a conversation between Izuku and his mother)

"Mom for the last time i'm not sexually active." He tried calm his mother down but she was just to emotional to be calmed down at the moment, "I just want you to promise me that when you do you'll use protection, I don't won't to be a grandmother at 41." "Mom, i promise you that i will not make you a grandmother until i'm married, are you happy now." She smiled as she hugged him crushing her baby boy's spine.

(End of Flashback)

"I need to apologize to my mom if i ever see her again." He said before passing out, "Oh no i broke him." Mei jumped out of bed and checked to see if her boyfriend was okay, "Yep still breathing." She picked him up and dragged him over to the bed where she laid him down, "We'll talk more about this when you wake up but now i got to head to school." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek but she found herself trapped in his arms, "You were faking it!" She tried to wiggle her way out of his muscular arms but she was no match for the strength of his hugs, "I'll let you out only if you agree to skip school and spend the whole day with me." She eventually tired out and gave in to his demands, "Okay but you got tell me what happend in Hosu first." "Deal." He let her go allowing her to get up and sit next to him as he just laid there next to her, "After i got the quirk erasing drugs i had a run in with one of those monster that attacked the city, thanks to your special made shotgun ammo i killed it with one blast." He begun rubbing the scar on his cheek thinking about what happend next, "After i killed the monster i ran back to the motel but on the way i ran into The hero killer and i got into a fight with him." "YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH STAIN." She yelled nearly falling off the bed, "Yeah and if wasn't for the files you asked for i would have never known his quirks weakness, see when he cuts his victims he licks thier blood and that activates his quirk paralyzing them, however it dosen't work on my blood type for long so i just let him believe he had on the ropes and when i saw an opening i took it."

"So you killed Stain, one of those creatures that attacked the school and you got the delivery from the yakuza guy, there was just one question." She crawled on top of him pressed her boobs against his muscular chest, "Why did it take two weeks for you come back to me?" "Well i was horribly injured for one and i needed time to heel, also all public transportation to city was stopped for awhile until they could prove they were safe so i was stuck there but that dosen't matter anymore i'm here now and i will never leave you, and i promise i--i'll be a good father, no i'll be the best father i can be to our baby." Before he could say anything else she kissed him, at first it was just making out but it quickly turned into gropping and then removing the little clothes they had on and finally making love all morning.

(Later that day)

Izuku and Mei walked down the street holding hands looking at the sights, "So where do you wanna go now Mei?" She looked around and jumped at the sight of the perfect place to have fun with Izuku, "Let's go in there." She pointed at the entrance of a karaoke bar freaking out Izuku, "You wanna do that?" She dragged him through the front door to the front desk, "We'd like a room for the hour please, also some food the best you got." She handed the cashier the money and he gave them a key to a room, "You guys got the room at the end of the hall and your food will be out shortly." "Thank You." The two walked down the hall and entered the room, there was a giant tv, a nice coffee table and sofa, "So who's gonna go first." Izuku asked but Mei just gave him a small smile, "Oh no." "Come on Izuku, it's just singing." She gave her famous sad puppy eye look to him and as much as he tried to fight he couldn't resist it, "Fine just let me pick a song." He walked over to a tablet and typed in a song, "what are you picking babe?" "You'll find in just a second, there we go." He put down the tablet and picked up the mic and readied himself,

(Sing) They see you as small and helpless

They see you as just a child.

Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.

Prepare for your greatest moments

Prepare for your finest hour.

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.

We are lightning

Straying from the thunder

Miracles of ancient wonder.

This will be the day we've waited for.

This will be the day we open up the door.

I don't wanna hear your absolution

Hope your ready for a revolution.

Welcome to a world of new solutions.

Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.

In time, your heart will open minds

A story will be told

And victory is in a simple soul.

Mei watched as her boyfriend sang his soul out right infront of her, once he was done he took a deep breath and smiled at her, "Now your turn." She picked up her the tablet and picked her song "Get ready to be amazed." She took the mic and pushed him down on the couch,

(Song) I will break into your thoughts

With what's written on my heart

I will break, break

I'm so sick, infected with

Where I live

Let me live without this

Empty bliss, selfishness

I'm so sick

I'm so sick

If you want more of this

We can push out, sell out, die out

So you'll shut up

And stay sleeping

With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick, infected with

Where I live

Let me live without this

Empty bliss, selfishness

I'm so sick

I'm so sick.

As she singed she danced seductively shaking her hips around and moving her hands up and down her body getting him hard, "You wanna do it Izukubaby?" He was so mesmerized by her dancing that he couldn't even speak he just shook his head yes but before they could do anything there was knock on the door, "Your food is ready." Izuku got up from the couch to answer the door while Mei looked for another song to sing, "Hey Izuku can you do deathmetal by chance, Hey Izuku?" She looked at him and saw he was just standing there not moving, Mei got up from the couch and walked over to her boyfriend, "Hey are you okay." He didn't answer, he just stood there staring at someone, she looked at the waitress who was a small women with green hair looking like she was about to breakdown and cry, "Do you know this women Izuku?" He didn't look away from the waitress as he answered, "She's my mom."


	15. A Mother's Love

**(Hey guys just want to clarify Endeavor is not dead that was just a dream, also i promise the torture will make it's return soon but for now enjoy plot.)**

Chapter 15: A Mother's Love

"MY BABY BOY IS ALIVE!" Inko hugged Izuku so hard that Mei thought she heard a sqeak from his ribcage crushing his lungs, "Izuku baby dear honey sweety don't every leave me again." She began crying buckets getting his entire shirt wet with tears, "Mei can i get a little help here." He said barely able to speak from the lack of oxygen, "Babe, i don't think i could break that hold with a blow torch." Inko noticed that Mei referred to her baby as 'babe' and decided to investigate, "Oh i'm sorry, i forgot to introduce myself my name is Inko Midoriya his mother, and who might you be and what relation do you have with my son?" "My name is Mei Hatsume, I'm Izuku's girlfriend." Inko started crying again from the wonderful news that her baby has found someone who seemed nice, "Izuku i'm so proud of you." She tightened her hug but lucky for him the tears had lubricated his body and he managed to slip out of her death grip, he gasped for air while his mot her stood there and cried while Mei just sat and watched with a smile on her face, "Mom i'm really happy to see yo- *SLAP* Ouch, why did you hit me." His mother's eyes were no longer filled with tears but with anger, "That was for making me think you were dead in some river somewhere, do you know what it's like to wake up and find a note saying your son is going to kill himself and then find out after all this time you thought he was dead he's actually alive." She slapped him again this time in his injuried cheek, "Oww, stop slapping me."

"What happend to your cheek and finger?" He knew his mother would ask about his injuries once she calmed down a little, he sat down the couch and tried to lie, "I work in a factory now and there was accide-." *SLAP* "Don't you lie to me, tell the truth." He didn't know what to do, he could try to lie again but his mother was at seeing through them or he could tell her the truth and reveal that he fought the hero killer but then his mother would ask why and keep looking into it until she gets the full story, "He fought the hero killer and won." He looked over at Mei who was no longer smiling, "I'm not fool miss Hatsume, how would he even beat someone like that, he dosen't even have a quirk." Mei stood up and pulled out her homemade tazzer and handed it to her, "With my help of course, i invent stuff that helps him if he's ever in trouble when he's out on a mission." "Mission? What missions would my son need this, whatever it is for?" Mei walkd over to the door and closed it, "The type that involves kidnapping people with quirks." Izuku got up from his seat and grabbed Mei, "What are you doing?" "Your supposed to be dead Izuku, if she tells people your alive then the games are gonna get alot harder to pull off so lets just get this over with." She looked at Inko who was confused and didn't know what as going on, "Mrs. Midoriya your son and i are the infamous Jigsaw killer, now that you know you have two options, one, you can either promise never to tell a soul about me and Izuku, or." "You'll kill me?"

She said slowly backing up away from them, "No, i only kill those who deserve it and your a good person who is nice and caring, i'll let you leave and you can go tell the police if you want, i won't harm you i promise." Inko looked at her and her son together and began to cry again, "I don't know what i should do, i love you Izuku and i don't want lose you again but this is wrong, killing people." Izuku walked up to her and gave his mother a hug, "i know how this seems but were changing the world together, and i love her and, well were going to have a baby soon so please just let us continue our work but i promise i'll come and visit you." She looked up at her son then back at Mei whowas rubbing her stomach, "She's pregnant?" He smiled at her, "Yeah, your gonna be a- *SLAP* WHY DID YOU HIT ME THAT TIME, HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT MITSUKI OR SOMETHING?" "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T MAKE ME A GRANDMOTHER AT 41." "TECHNICALLY YOUR 42 NOW *SLAP* OWW." "THAT'S FOR ACTING SMART." Mei laughed grabbing Inko's attention, "Mei he better propose to you soon, if he dosen't then call me and i'll make him, also make sure he dosen't get that badly hurt ever again, knowing he fought the hero killer almost made me pass out." Mei shook her head in agreement, "Oh i got to get back to work but don't worry your secret is safe just visit me from time to time please, i miss my son and i would like to get to know my Daughter in law." "We promise." The two said in unison as Inko walked out of the room, "She cries alot just like you." "Oh shut up Mei."

(Later Back at the Warehouse)

Mei and Izuku entered the warehouse and headed straight for the couch, Izuku sat down while Mei face planted landing across his lap, "So you wanna watch a movie?" Her voice was muffled because she was speaking into the couch but Izuku understood what she asked, "Sure what you wanna watch." She lifted up her and started snuggling next to Izuku, "How about something scary." The green haired boy sighed, he hated scary movies ever since he was a kid and he watched Friday the 13th while his mom wasn't home, but he loved Mei and if she wanted horror she gets it, "Okay lets see what we got." He started scrolling through netflix reading off all the options to her, "We got Halloween, The Grudge, Contracted, Happy Death day, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, The Crow, Return of the Living Dead." "Stop, i choose that one." Izuku started the movie and wrapped his arms around Mei, not because he wanted to snuggle but so he had something to hang on to so he dosen't jump out of his seat.

(At Inko's Apartment)

Inko entered her apartment and hung up her coat, "Did you have a good time at work dear?" A very masculine voice said from another room, "Yeah i met some old friends today and we got to catch up, how about you?" "It was fine, we finished off finals today and the students did really well, most of them past." She went into the kitchen and started making some tea, "Thats good, what's next for the kids." A blonde haired skeleton like man walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her, "Just some camping trip in a few weeks to help them train while i get to relax." He kissed her cheek and slowly traveled down her neck making her moan, "You miss me." "Of course i miss you, just seeing you makes me happy." To her suprise the man picked her up bridal style and started walking back to the bedroom, "Are you sure your okay enough to carry me." "For you i'll do anything no matter the pain it causes me, i love you Inko." He kissed her and she turned red as a tomato, "And i love you, Toshinori."

 **(Well another chapter down and this was hard, i rewrote it so many times this is literally the 6th version I'M NOT JOKING AND I'M EXTREMELY ANNOYED AT THE MOMENT. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, i gotta think where to go with this before i go crazy, plus ultra.**


	16. Friends in High and Low Places

Chapter 16: Friends in High and Low Places

" _Mei i think we can skip ahead to the setup of the next game."_

 _"But why?"_

 _"Well nothing really happened to advance the plot, all we did was buy stuff for the baby and go on more dates."_

 _"They were nice."_

 _"They were but i don't think are friends here came for a love story, well not completely they came here for a story on how we the on us and our games."_

 _"I guess youre right."_

 _"And I know exactly where to start."_

(At the League of Villains Hideout)

"Since the death of Stain the LOV have grown in size, They just got new members a few days ago do recognize any of them Mei." Izuku asked Mei looking at them through a surveillance camera in the bar they hacked into, she went over to the bags and started pulling out the files the got from Kai, "Lets see here we already know about Shigaraki and Kurogiri, the blonde girl is Toga our little fan girl and we know the other girl is Ochako." She flipped through the filed until she got every one she needed, "Okay the Lizard guy is Spinner but his real name is Shuichi Iguchi, he carries a sword that is also many other small blades so becareful around him. Next we have Dabi but his real name is Toya Todoroki, eldest son of Endeavor, his quirk is incinerate and very powerful it it burn us to death in a second. Next is Moonfish a criminal who escaped deathrow, he can manipulate his teeth into sharp blades that can stretch out of his mouth, God just looked at his criminal record." She gives Izuku the paper and he begins to read, "50 murders and 21 acts of cannablism, this guy is insane." "There's more, Kenji Hikiishi goes by Mange quirk is magnetism, Muscular is the big guy but we can kill him easy, Mustard is the guy in the gas mask he can emmit gas and he has guns another easy kill."

Mei continued to go on naming the villains and there quirks while Izuku noticed something was off, he looked at her and saw she was shaking, "Hey are you alright?" She stopped reading and noticed she wasn't she couldn't stay still, "I'm just a little a nervous, i don't know if things go bad we'd be able to survive and i don't want to lose you and." She began to cry and Izuku put down his stuff to hug her, "What's going on this isn't the Mei i know." "I don't know, pregnancy sucks and it's all your fault." He kissed her to help calm her down, "I know but now isn't the time for this, we need to ready up so get your gear on." They broke from the hug and started loading up guns and attaching the hidden blades to their wrist, the two put on there red and black robes and matching pigface masks with human hair that also dubbed as gas masks, once the two were ready they headed over to the bar ready for a fight if needed.

(Meanwhile in the bar)

"Toga you've had enough." Kurogiri tried to get the bottle of whisky from her but she was to quick, "I'll tell you when i've had enough you purple, blur, thing, do you bleed?" She asked as she broke the bottle on the counter top and tried to stap him but Dabi and Spinner grabbed her and held her down against the counter Muscular and Mustard were laughing while Twice and Mr. Compress just ignored it and continued with there game of cards, Moonfish enteted the room with Shigaraki who looked pissed off at the scene, "Who gave liqour to Toga." "She helped herself, grabbed it while i wasn't looking." Kurogiri said while grabbing a mop from the closet, "I'm so sleepy." Toga let go of the bottle and fell asleep on the floor, "Oh thank god she passed out." They all sighed in relief when the door suddenly opened and everyone turned there attention to the pig faced figuares walking in, the room went silent as the two just stood there in the center of the room, Mustard was the first to speak, "Who the fuck are you." Before they could introduce themselves Toga's laughter filled the room, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHA, i was wondering when you would show up."

Shigaraki walked over to Toga and grabbed her by the hair, "Who are these people and how do you know them Toga." She stopped laughing and smiled at him, "You don't recognize the Jigsaw killer, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,JIGSAW IS HERE BUT WHAT IS HE HERE FOR AND WHY IS THERE TWO OF THEM, HAHAHAHBLAAAAAAAH." She threw up all over the counter and passed out again, everyone looked back at the two with either fear or anger in there eyes "Is she gonna be okay?" The shorter jigsaw asked, "I don't care, how may i help you two, here take a seat." Shigaraki took a seat at a table and the two sat across from him, "We wondering if you could help with our next game, since are last one the students have had more protection making it harder on us but a little rumor is going around that your planning a attack." Shigaraki was starting to get pissed "Get to the point." "We want your help to kidnap four students for our next game." Shigaraki chuckled a little, "What makes you think we would help you, well for free that is." The shorter Jigsaw signaled the taller other and he reached down and put a briefcase on the table and opened revealing two syringes, "What the hell are these." "It's a quirk erasing drug and the cure to it's affects." Everyone gathered around the table to get a look at the mystical drug, "How do we know this is real and not fake shit your trying to trick us with but wow this is really cool?" They couldn't see it but Izuku was smiling that Twice asked that and really goy close to him, "Here let me show you it's real." He grabbed the syringe and stabbed twice injecting the drug, "Now wait one minute for affect to kick in."

"You bastard i'll kill you." Twice ripped out the syringe from his chest and charged the taller Jigsaw but Shigaraki stopped him, "Wait a minute, i want you to use your quirk." Everyone was looking at Twice waiting for him to do what the boss told him, he took out some measuring tape and quickly measured Mustard before trying to clone him but nothing was happening, "Holy shit the drug works." Everyone was stunned that there really was a drug that could erase peoples quirks, "Okay this awesome but fucking give me back quirk." The cloning villain grabbed the other syringe and injected it into his arm sighing in relief, "We can give you more if you help us, do we have a deal?" Shigaraki stood up and reached out his hand, "Yes as long as you give us the drugs we will help." The two shook his hand in agreement, "Yaaaaaay, Jigsaw is with us." Toga said still drunk and face down on the ground, everyone seemed happy except for Spinner who looked annoyed and headed to the back, "Now lets go over the plan shall we."

(Four Days Later at the Training Grounds)

All of the Vanguard Action Squad looked down on the training from there hill top position, "Is everybody ready." Dabi asked looking back at everyone, "I hate this stupid mask do i really have to wear it." Toga kept messing with her mask trying to get it to feel right, "Yes it hides your identity." "I don't care about that though." "Will you guys shut up, we have job to do." Mr. Compress interrupted the two, "Incase you haven't noticed the two Jigsaws left already and Muscular did too."

All the villains looked around and saw he was right the three had left, "Alright start moving out everyone."


	17. Doing the Right Thing

**(Still bad at fight scenes** , **Trying my best here but this chapter turned out to be mess.)**

Chapter 17: Doing The Right Thing

Izuku and Mei were running through the forest heading to there destination to set off some explosives like they had planned with Shigaraki, they suddenly heard the sounds of gunshots and powertools going off in the distance, "Looks like the fighting has started, we should speed it up." He ran faster but stopped when he noticed that she had stopped running with him, "Mei are you okay." He ran back to her put his hand on her shoulder, "Whats wrong is it the baby." She pointed at something, "Look." Izuku looked at where she was pointing and saw it, there was Muscular and he was slowly approaching a small boy, "You don't think he's gonna hurt that kid do you." The two looked at eachother and then back at Muscular who walked up behind the boy, "Hey kid." He said in a very creeper tone, the boy turned around and was met with a backhand slap lauching him a few feet, "What you doing here all by yourself?" The two watched as Muscular started beating on the boy, slapping him and throwing him around like he was a football, "We got to do something Izuku." She ran out from behind the bushes and Izuku followed after her, Muscular held the boy by the neck strangling him and smiling as he did it, "LET HIM GO." Mei yelled at him, he looked over at them and his smile disappeared, "Why should i, it's so much fun watching him squirm." He squeezed harder and the boy started to turn purple while trying to kick his way out, Mei pulled out a pistol and Izuku pulled out a izu from there cloaks and aimed it at the villain, "I SAID PUT HIM DOWN."

He did as she asked dropping the poor boy, Izuku ran over to the boy while Muscular just stood there smiling, "Why did you attack the boy, he isn't a target or a threat so why?" She cocked the gun and aimed for his scarred eye, "I knew that boy's parents, i was the one who killed them and there the ones that took my, i thought it would be nice to introduce myself to there son who i orphaned." Mei fired off a round but Muscular activated his quirk and the bullet bounced of him like it was nothing, Izuku put down the injuried boy and began firing off rounds but they didn't have and affect either, "Is that all you got? Funny i thought the infamous Jigsaw killers would have more instored but i guess i was wrong but i'm a nice guy and i'll have another free hit." Izuku pulled out a shotgun from one of the bags and handed it to Mei while Muscular started waving his hands in the air pretending to be afraid, "Oh no a shotgun, that's definitley gonna break through my armor." He said sarcasticly as he walked up to her in point blank range, "Go ahead." He couldn't see through the pig mask but she was smiling underneath it, "Game Over." She fired a round into his chest breaking through his armor knocking him down to the ground, The blast recoil was so powerful that Mei was launched back and the shotgun broke into pieces, "Oh my god Mei."

Izuku ran over and helped her up to her feet "Mei are you okay?" She grasped her right arm in pain trying to move it, "I dislocated my shoulder but other i'm fine, how's the kid." "He's fine just unconscious and has minor concussion." He couldn't stand seeing his girlfriend in so much pain, it made him feel like he failed as a boyfriend to protect her, "We should have never agreed to do this even if it does get Mina, Kirishima, Denki and Iida." If it wasen't for their masks she would have kissed him to calm him down but since she didn't want to be seen or identified she had use her words, "It's too late to back out now, we need to complete our our objective but before we can go and further i need to do something." She grabbed his collar and brought him close to her face, "Put my shoulder, back in place." Mei dropped to the ground taking Izuku with her, "Mei i don't know how to do this." He tried to plead with her, "It's okay i'll guide you through it, first grab my arm and hold it at a 90 degree angle away from my body, then hold onto my wrist while slowly but firmly pull." He did everything she said up until the point where he had to pull, "Mei are sure you want me to do this?" "JUST FUCKING GET IT OVER WITH!" With that Izuku pulled on her arm 'POP' with that her arm was back place but she was barely awake, "There it's in, you feel better?"

Mei slowly got back to her feet messing with her shoulder making sure everything else was okay, "Danm that hurt, almost passed out." She let out a small laugh before she was suddenly pushed to the ground by Izuku, she was confused until she saw muscular punch Izuku in the face so hard it launched him into a tree, She looked back at Muscular who was coughing up blood and holding his chest where the shotgun blast had made a bleeding hole . "You, i'll kill you, i don't know what was in that shell but i'll kill you." he slowly approached her with a sadistic look on his face, she tried to crawl away but the villain had already grabbed onto her leg and pulled her in close to him, he pulled off her mask and was suprised at what he saw, "Hey i i've seen you before, your the girl from the sports festival with all the gadjets." She activated her wrist blade and tried to slash him but the blade broke from hitting his armored skin, Muscular headed butted the girl and through her to the ground, "You know, i think you owe me for all you've put me through tonight." He licked his lips as he crawled on top of Mei and begun ripping off her close, "NO PLEASE." Her screams only made him want her more but suddenly he felt splashes of water on his back, "Was that water?" He looked over and saw the smile child shooting water from his wrists, "I guess you can't wait your turn to die." He got off Mei and walked over to the boy who was still shooting water at "Just give up kid, what do you plan to accomplish out of this?"

The boy stopped his attack and answered the villain's question, "Trying to beat you." This made Muscular laugh at the small boy, "really, you plan to defeat me, and how exactly are you gonna do that?" The boy pointed at him, "By distracting you until he gets close enough." Muscular quickly turned around just in time to see Izuku run up close enough to where he couldn't dodge and shoved his wrist blade into the bleeding hole in his chest, Muscular fell back and Izuku landed on top ripping out the blade and stabbing it back in the wound repeatedly while yelling, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY MEI AGAIN, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" He kept yelling and stabbing even way after Muscular had clearly died, the boy looked on in horror as the pig masked man continued to stab the lifeless corpse while Mei walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, "Izuku." She said and he suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder and saw the fear in her eyes, she had never seen this side of him before and it really scared her, Izuku looked down at himself and saw that he was covered in blood from head to toe stabbing the body of a dead person. He retracted the blade and got off the corpse before taking off his mask and throwing up as Mei patted him on the back, "That's it just let it all out."

Once it was all out of Izuku system he noticed Mei's outfit was torn and her breasts were exposed so he took of his cloak and gave it to her, "Thanks." Is all she said as she put it on covering herself, "Excuse me." The two looked down and saw the boy holding a pig mask, "This is yours." She smiled and as he handed her the mask and she put it on, "Thank you, are you alright?" He shook his head yes and reached out his hand, "My name is Izumi Kota." Mei and Izuku both shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Kota thank you saving me and for being brave, without you we probably would have died but it's time for us to get going, you should go somewhere safe so you don't run into anymore villains." They said to him before running off into the woods waving goodbye, the two kept running until they reached their objective when they got a call on there walkie talkie, "Mission complete we have the targets, everyone activate there locaters so Kurogiri can pinpoint your location." Mei reached into her pocket and activated there locator, "But we haven't finished our job yet." "Izuku i don't care about this, our job was to create distraction at the other end of the camp." She pulled out some C4 from her bag and activated it before throwing it to the woods, a portal opened and she grabbed him by the wrist dragging him through just as the C4 exploded, they were suddenly in the villains bar and watched as Kurogiri opened more portals and the villains jumped through, "Well i'm glad that's over, I WISHED THAT LASTED FOREVER." Twice said as he stepped through the portal carrying a tied up Ashido over his shoulder.

"Mission accomplished we got all the targets." Everyone began high fiving and celebrating except for Mr. Compress who looked very unhappy, "It seems we lost some people." Moonfish, Mustard and Muscular were the ones missing from the group, "I teleported everyone who turned on their tracker, if they didn't they must be either dead, arrested or they broke the locators." Kurogiri said while heading back behind the bar, "Well at least it's done." Dabi said as he slumped sown into a chair, "No." Every looked at Mei (to them the shorter Jigsaw) and saw they were both badly damaged, "It's not over until you guys complete you end of the deal." Izuku walked over to the bar and handed Kurogiri a piece of paper with coordinates on it, "Send the four here." Izuku said to the purple cloud looking villain, he sighed as he opened a portal and the four unconscious students fell in, Izuku pulled out a vile and handed it to Shigaraki, "Just as promised here's the drug." "Good doing business with you." He said seemingly unhappy despite getting what he wanted from the two, Izuku and Mei hopped into the portal and it closed behind them, "Alright there gone, bring out our prisoner." Mange walked out of a back room carrying Bakugo over his shoulder, they put him in a chair and tied him up so he wouldn't try escaping, "What do you want from me?" The explosive boy asked as he struggled truing to break free from his restraints, Shigaraki walked up and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled with his very chapped lips, "All i want is to have a little chat with you."


	18. Callous Hearts

**(It's time to play a game** , **I know i'm changing the characters** **alot and you can complain all you want in the comments.)**

Chapter 18: Callous Hearts

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh my head, what happened." Denki awoke in a dark room not able to see anything not even his hands infront of his face, he managed to get to his feet but when he tried to walk around but something on his ankle stopped him from going any further in the darkness, "Uhhhhh Kaminari is that you?" Denki recognized the voice, "Yeah, is that you Kirishima?" "Yeah it's me, where are we?" "I don't know man, it's to dark." "Hey wait i think i found a switch." Eijiro flipped the switch and the bright lights came on nearly blinding them, the two saw that they were both chained to the wall and at the other end of the room was Mina in some type of device that made her look like she was being crucified, "Mina wake up." "Wake up Babe." "Yeah wake up babe, wait babe?" Denki looked at Eijiro with a confused looked on his face, "Why did you call her babe?" Before he could answer Mina woke up screaming distracting the two from there conversation, "Mina it's alright calm down." "CALM DOWN, I'M STRAPPED TO GOD ONLY KNOWS WHAT, YOU TWO ARE CHAINED TO THE WALL, AND OH DID YOU NOT NOTICE THERE'S DEAD BODY IN THE ROOM!" The two looked over and saw the body lying in a pool of blood with a shotgun shell in his hand, a few feet away from him was a sawed off shotgun on a table along with a small TV, "Oh god, I know what's going on."

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON." Denki and Mina both yelled at the same time, "Were in a Jigsaw game." Eijiro said sending chills up all three of their spines, "Hold up i got an idea." The hardening hero tried to activate his quirk but nothing was happening, "What the hell my quirk isn't working, can you guys use your quirks." Both of them tried but just like him nothing was happening, suddenly the TV came on making them all jump from the loud sound of static coming from it, "I don't want to do this man, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS." Denki began crying as he dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball against the wall, the static faded away and there stood the creepy puppet staring at them, "Hello Eijiro, Hello Denki, I wanna play. The same woman has played each of you for a fool, manipulating your love for her and causing nothing but pain. Her fun and games pushed you both to break the law to fulfill her material needs.The same woman has played each of you for a fool, manipulating your love for her and causing nothing but pain. Her fun and games pushed you both to commit crimes to fulfill her material needs, she is currently in one of my favorite devices, i call it The Rack. If you choose not to save her after 15 minutes the trap will activate and all her limbs will be twisted off, but if you do choose to save her, the key to her and yours salvations is in the hand of your dead cellmate, at the end of this game one or all of you will dropout of the love triangle."

The puppet laughed before the TV shut off and the timer stated, "You were cheating on me." Eijiro said looking Mina dead in the eye, "I'm so sorry Kirishima." "Your sorry, do you have any idea what i did you for you, i could have been kicked out of UA for what i did." Denki said viciously at the girl, "I'm sorry." She began to cry, "SORRY DOSEN'T MAKE UP FOR IT, FUCK." he began kicking the wall cursing a storm while Eijiro just stared at nothing like a deer looking into headlights, The electric hero then noticed a saw next to him and picked it up looking at it's blade, "This is what he gave, this shit would never cut through this chain not like i'm gonna do it to save your cheating pink ass." He threw the saw infront of her to show that he was serious about letting her die, "There not for the chain." Denki looked over at Eijiro who had picked up his saw and was looking at it carefully, He looked over at Mina who's eyes were filled with tears, "Mina i love you." He clutched the saw as he began crying, "What you did hurt me Mina, but that dosen't change how i feel for you and, and i'm willing to do this for you if that means we can start over everythings." He said all this through his manly tears, "Yes Eijiro yes, i'm sorry for ever cheating on you, I love you but what are you about to do since you can't cut through the chains?" The hardening hero pulled up his pants leg and put the saw blade just above the shakle, "What the hell are you doing Kirishima?" He didn't reply to his electric friend instead he took a deep breath and began cutting into his foot, Mina screamed and looked away while Denki watched in horror begging his friend to stop cutting and think, as he was cutting he bit down on to his shirt that he rolled up into a ball and put into his mouth.

After a few minutes he was done and was now free, "Kirishima don't do this man, she isn't worth it." Eijiro didn't listen, he was turning pale from blood loss but that didn't stop him as he began to crawl towards the dead body, once he reached and grabbed the shell out of the corpse's hand he headed to the table with the shotgun, "YOUR GONNA KILL ME FOR HER, SHE CHEATED ON US AND I BET SHE'LL CHEAT AGAIN." Despite Denki's best efforts of reason they did not affect Eijiro in anyway as he managed to reach up and grab the gun off the table, "Oh i'm gonna die, he's gonna kill me for her." Denki said to himself thinking about everything in his life that he had done to get to this point in his life, the shotgun was now loaded and all that had to be done was to kill the electric hero, "I'm sorry Kaminari, but i have to save her." He said as he aimed the gun towards his friend, at that very moment Denki remembered something that Jigsaw said 'The key to her and yours salvations is in the hand of your dead cellmate.' He had figuared out the trap, "WAIT THE KEY IS IN TH-". *BANG* Eijiro fired but instead of shooting Denki the gun backfired sending shrapnel into his face killing him, The timer went off and the device attached to activated and started twisting her limbs, Denki looked away and covered his ears trying not to listen to the sounds of Mina screaming as her bones broke splintering through the skin, after a minute the screaming stopped and the boy turned around to see her head was twisted all the way around leaving him the only alive one in the roomalive.

"There dead, does this mean i win the game." He asked but there was no response, "I WON THE GAME SO LET ME OUT." "you didn't win." A strange voice responded, Denki looked around frantically for the source but he couldn't find, "Who said that?" He then looked down and saw the corpse rising on all fours, the corpse got to it's feet and walked over to the broken shotgun before speaking, "The key to your chains and to her trap was in the shotgun shell, he destroyed them when he pulled the trigger." The corpse grabbed the skin on his face and began to peal it back revealing it was just a mask, Denki eyes widened when he recognized the walking corpse, "Iida." The class president walked over to the light switch making the room pitch black, "IIDA YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU." The door slid open and Iida walked out of the room, "Game over." He closed the door leaving him to die, as Iida walked down the corridor he could hear the faint screams of the boy trapped inside the room."

(A hour before)

Mei and Izuku walked through the portal and quickly began putting everyone in there places, chaining Eijiro to one side of the room and Denki to the oppisite side and putting Mina in the rack, "You got the syringes?" Izuku asked, Mei pulled out three syringes cotaining the quirk erasing drug and gave two to him, they quickly injected the three before leaving the room, "Does that stuff even work on someone like Ashido?" "I'm not sure but it will stop her from shooting acid that is certain, probably i don't know we should have tested it on someone with a mutation." Izuku didn't like that answer but there was no use in worrying about it now, they entered a room with Iida still knocked out from the battle in the forest, "Wakey wakey Iida." Izuku put some smelling salts up to his nose and he woke instantly, "*cough, That stuff *cough* is awful." The two helped him up and wiped off all the dirt from him, "You alright?" Mei asked, "Yeah i'm fine, been through worse than that." Izuku gave him some water and patted him on the back, "rest up quick, we got to do this fast." Iida gulped it down and through the cup, "I'm ready, lets do this." They all shook their heads in agreement, Mei sat the class rep down and injected him with a drug while izuku began apply the mask, "This drug will slow your heart rate down to the point where you will appear dead." Once the makeup was on Iida he looked like a guy who had just shot himself in the head, they walked him over back to the riom with the other three and laid him down in a pool of fake blood Izuku had made and poured out on the floor, "This is fake right?" Iida asked catiousley, "Yes it's fake now lay down and get into position."

He didn't argue with him he just laid down face first and positioned his body before the drug kicked in, Mei put the shotgun rigged to backfire on the table and put the shell containing the keys to there freedom in Iida's hand, "Alright let's go, hit the lights Izuku." He did and the two left closing the door behind them.

 **(My grandfather died and it's hitting me hard so i'm not gonna update for a bit, the trap is like a mix of the shotgun trap from the prequel and the main trap from the first SAW while Mina was in the trap from SAW 3, like i said not a trap expert.)**


	19. Uninvited Guest

**(Hey it's me, it's been a rough couple of days but i finally got into the mood to write again so here's the next chapter.)**

Chapter 19: Uninvited Guest

Mei, Izuku and Tenya walked into the warehouse tired, sweaty and badly bruised but that was mostly Izuku. They had been so focused on the mission that Izuku and Mei hadn't even taken off their costumes, they walked into the dining area and all sat at the table taking deep breaths, "Well we did it." Mei said while taking her mask off, "Yeah, we did pull it off." Iida said cleaning his glasses, "Hey guys i have to ask you something important." The two looked at Izuku as he took of his mask and their eyes widened when they saw the state of Izuku's face, his nose was bleeding, his lip swollen and his eye looked like it had been through a war with Apollo Creed for the heavyweight title, "Now ever since i got punched by Muscular i have felt nothing but pain in my face and i'm afraid to look in the mirror so tell me, is it really bad?" Mei and Tenya looked at eachother than back at Izuku shaking their heads no, "Oh good, i thought it was gonna be bad from how hard i got hit, thank god it isn't." He smiled and the two cringed at the sight of his teeth which were missing two, "What's wrong?" Izuku noticed their cringes and investigated his teeth, he felt around until he noticed his bottom left canine was gone along with one of his front top teeth making him look like a deep south redneck from the United States, "Oh god." Was the last thing he said before he passed out face first on to the table, "We should patch him up while he's out." "I'll get the med kit." The two got up from the table and picked up Izuku placing him faceup on to it, Mei used a flash light to check the reaction of his eyes to light, "He's concussed." She then grabbed his nose and put it back in place making a loud *Crack*.

She wiped the blood from his now fixed nose before checking his swollen eye, "Give me some ice." Iida went to the freezer and gave her some ice in a plastic bag, she put it against his face while holding his head in her lap petting his green curly hair, "What are we gonna do about his teeth?" Iida asked, "Well we could try making some metal teeth to replace his missing ones, it's better than leaving him like this." She opened his mouth and measured the space of his teeth so she could make a perfect fit, "Iida could you go get my laptop please, it's in my workshop." "Sure." He walked off into another room leaving her alone with Izuku she continued to ice his swollen eye but she felt something was kind of off, soon Iida came back with her laptop just as she requested "Here's your laptop." She took it from him and began searching how do dentists implant metal teeth, "Thanks Iida but there's one problem." He raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl wondering what she meant by that, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key connected to a keychan powerloader toy, "I locked the door to my workshop before i left and the only way you could have got in was to use this key or pick the lock which you probably did with the knife your carrying behind your back, right Toga." Iida frowned but then suddenly smiled, "Not bad Jigsaw not bad at all." His face began melting revealing that is was actually Toga using her quirk, "Why are you here? Did the league find out the drugs were fake already?" Mei asked slowly pulling out her pistol and aiming it at the girl's head, "No the league didn't send me to kill you they don't even know you tricked them, i came here out of my own free will because i want to join you."

"What." Mei was honestly confused, "I want to be a Jigsaw, being in the league is no fun and i don't like shigaraki's idea of a perfect world, but you, you see a world that is fair and just and as much as i love chaos a world full of it would be, well, to chaotic." Mei slowly lowered her weapon and let the vampire girl sit at the table, "You know if i do let you join us there are rules you must follow." Toga frowned and slumped her head down on to the table, "I know, no more killing for fun but i'm willing to give it all up and turn my life around." She suddenly smiled and pulled out her phone from her jean pocket and said, "I have a peace offering just to show you i'm willing to change." Mei looked at her phone and gasped, it was picture of Bakugo sitting in a chair tied up. "He's being held captive by the league, there trying to convert him into a villain." "Kacchan is captured." The two looked down and saw Izuku had regained consciousness, "That goes against are plans Mei." He slowly got off the table and got to his feet, " I don't know how she knew about him but Toga can join as long as she helps us kidnap Kacchan, again." Toga started jumping up and down in excitement, "I knew he was one of your next targets, i won't let you guys down."

Suddenly Iida hopped into the room all tied up in tape and almost naked, "MEI IZUKU, TOGA'S HERE AND SHE TIED ME UP AND-oh." He saw that three were just standing talking, "um, did i miss something?" "Toga is joining us and we have to kidnap Bakugo from the league." The former league of Villains member walked up to Iida and started ripping off the tape trying to free him, "AAAAHHHH, MY SKIN." "STOP SQUIRMING YOUR MAKING IT WORSE." As that happened Izuku took Mei by the hand and took her to there room, he locked the door behind him at sat her down on the bed, "Izuku what is this about?" Izuku put his hands on her shoulder and took a deep before saying what needed to be said, "You shouldn't come with us." He was expecting a slap to his injuried face but instead she pulled him into a hug, "I understand, Your worried about the baby." "Yeah i am, after Muscular nearly killed me with one punch and then nearly raped you it got me thinking, you should be staying safe and not putting yourself and the baby in danger, i'm just worried i might lose you or the baby or both." He started to tear up from just thinking about all that horrible stuff that could have happened to her, "Hey it's okay, i'm not going to let that happen and if that means not going out and setting up games for awhile than i can deal with that." The two continued to hug ignoring Iida's scream as Toga violently ripped off the tape she used to tie him up with.

 _"Oh god i hate what comes next."_

 _"It wasn't a bad plan it's just everything that could go wrong, went wrong."_

" _It just, it went bad so fast."_

" _I'm so glad you told me to stay behind, you guys got really fucked."_

" _Yeah, so do you want me to tell this part or do you want to tell it."_

 _"You do it, it would sound better coming from you since you were there."_

 _*Izuku sighed because he honestly didn't want to tell this part*_

 _"Okay i'll tell it_ , _but i'm not gonna like it so many bad memories."_

 **(Real quick does anyone know how long Bakugo was captured for? I honestly don't know.)**


	20. The Plan Goes Bad P1

Chapter 20: The Plan Goes Bad Part 1

"Boyfriend, Friend and Psychopath. I have gathered you all here to discuss the plan on how were gonna kidnap Bakugo from the league of villains, Toga will activate this EMP i made shutting off all electricity for the whole block and when that happens you three will go in armed to the teeth but you'll only be shooting supressive fire, we want to be in and out of there as fast as possible and no one needs to die unless they have to, while that goes on You'll grab Bakugo and get the fuck out of there meeting up back here where we will inject him with the quirk erasing drug before putting him in a cell where he will wait until we get everyone else for the next game, any questions." Mei asked the three, "I have two." Everyone looked at Iida who was adjusting his glasses, "The first is about the weapons, what types of guns will we be armed with?" Mei walked over to her work bench that was covered in differn't guns, "These are the weapons, M1911's and AK47's both loaded with armor piercing rounds." "Where's my weapons?" Toga had noticed there was only enough guns for Izuku and Iida on the workbench, "Oh i got something special for you." Mei pulled her shotgun and handed to the psycho girl who looked like she was about to climax she was so excited, "It's my special shotgun, the rounds are my own explosive recipe so powerful it can kill one of your Nomu's in one hit, consider it a welcoming gift."

Toga began hugging the shotgun like it was her pride and joy, Mei than pulled out a small cube and map then handed it to her, "This is he EMP baby, just press the button on the top and it will send out an electricmagnetic pulse knocking out all power in the area including the van so your gonna have to restart it, if you can't take the sewers to escape." The three looked over the map and the EMP amazed at her creation, so impressed that they were left speechless except for Iida was inspecting the AK47's, "Okay that answers one question but my second is where your getting all these weapons, money and material?" Mei laughed at his question and put on a sadistic smike, "You don't want to know." she said in a evil tone just to creep him out and it worked, "No then lets get suited up." She walked away signaling them to follow her, she took them to a door which she unlocked and opened leading them inside, the room was filled with broken machines and empty rounds all over the floor and clear signs of explosions all over the place, "Alright time for you three to meet my armor babies." Mei had made special armor that looked very similar to something a SWAT team would use except it seemed more metalic and had a red swirl on the chest, "This will help protect you if you get hit by the fire villain or anyone else except Shigaraki, he touches you then this will be no help, now everyone get suited up."

(5 Minutes Later)

"Alright now that your all suited up its time to head out, grab a cloak and a pig mask." They did as Mei instructed and put on the complete outfit, they all then headed to the van Iida and Toga got in back while Izuku got in the drivers seat rolling down the window so she could say something to him, "Do me a favor and please don't die, i don't wanna raise a baby by myself you know." She pulled up his mask and kissed his cheek, "Also don't drive with your mask on, it's night." The two smiled and kissed one last time before they drove off leaving her all alone. "So is she or you the original Jigsaw." Toga asked as she crawled into the passenger seat so she could talk to Izuku face to face, "She's the original, i joined on after she saved my life." Toga pulled out one of her many knives and started cleaning the blade, "really, when did you realize you were in love." Izuku started to blush but he was not at full tomato "Why do you want to know?" "I figuared it would be a nice love story to listen to while we drive there." "I to want to hear the story." Iida said poping his head in between them, it was two against one and he didn't see any harm in telling them, "When we were first getting started she was teaching and helping me make traps, we found ourselves in akward situations like everyone mistaking us for a couple when we were seen in public, eventually we both felt like there was more to our friendship and we admitted our feelings for eachother. We then...did some stuff and now she's pregnant with my child." Iida and Toga just stared at him with wide eyes, "Yeah i'm going to be a great dad, if i live through this mission or don't get arrested."

The two didn't say anything else, they were just to shocked at the news of the teen mom that a few hours ago went on a crazy mission that could have got her and the baby killed, after a few more minutes of driving they arrived at the villain hideout that is also a nice bar, the three got out of the van and walked over to a nearby allyway. "Alright you two, are you ready?" Iida cocked his pistol and Toga pumped shotgun signaling Izuku they were ready for a fight, "Great Toga activate the EMP." She pulled it out of her pocket and pressed the button but nothing happened, "Why did nothing happen." She kept pressing the button but nothing was working the lights were still on in the street, "Fuck it must be broken, we gotta come up with a new plan." The three stood there trying to think until Izuku got an idea, "Okay so here's the new plan, we go in there and offer them more quirk erasing drug for Bakugo." "What if they refuse?" Izuku pulled his mask over his face, "Don't worry about that." He turned around and headed up the stairs to the bar with the other two following him, they walked in and immediately grabbed everyone's attention, "Well isn't this a suprise." Shigaraki said getting up from his seat and greeted them with open arms, "Not here to be friends, i came here for him." He used his AK to point at Bakugo who was tied to a chair in the other end of the room, "FUCK OFF." The explosive boy shouted at them, Izuku walked over to him but Mange cut infront of him, "I just want to talk to him." Mange looked at Shigaraki who gave him a sign of approval moving out of the way for the pig faced killer by, He walked infront of the tied up boy and got to his level so he could look him in the eyes, "Your going to play a game soon and i'm going to make you bleed from every fingertip on your hands, the hands you used to hurt others and cause them pain, The hands you used to torture him until he couldn't take it anymore."

"I don't know what your talking about." He tried to ignore the truth but Izuku wasn't gonna let up, "Yes you do." "NO I DON'T." "Then let me refresh your memory." Izuku stood up straight looking down at him, he grabbed Bakugo by the face and forced him to look directly into his eyes through the holes in the mask as he recited something Izuku had never forgotten, "You wanna be hero so bad? I got a time saving idea for you." Bakugo froze in fear as he remembered this conversation, one he deeply regreted, "Please don't." He begged but that didn't stop him, "If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life." "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!" "GO TAKE A SWAN DIVE OFF THE ROOF." "STOP IT." "NO!" Izuku punched him and put his pistol up to his head, he suddenly felt someone's cold hand touch his shoulder "Hey now as much as we all would all love to see you beat this guy's ass but we need him for something." Izuku looked over his shoulder and saw Dabi tryin to calm him down, "I think if you now what's good for you Touya Todoroki, i suggest you back the fuck off." Dabi took his hand off him and backed away from him suprised to hear his real name, "Bakugo, you will pay for your crimes." "Not so fast." Shigaraki approached him scratching his neck, "I'm afraid he's not going with you." The two stood face to face filling the room with arua of death, everyone in the room slowly got to there and prepared themselves for a fight activating there quirks and Toga and Iida pulling out their guns, "I'll give you twice the amount of quirk erasing drug for him." "No deal, my master wants him so you can't have him."

KNOCK*

KNOCK *

KNOCK*

"Pizza Delivery."

 **(So yeah i believe the whole Dabi is Shoto's brother thing and i put it in the story and if your wondering how Izuku** **knew his name it's from the files he got from Kai, also I'm taking a break for a bit and start working on Happy Alien Day or Contracted.)**


	21. The Plan Goes Bad P2

**HERE IS THE EIGHT VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER, YES I'VE WRITTEN THIS EIGHT TIMES I DON'T CARE IF IT'S BAD OR RUSHED IT NEEDS TO BE UPLOADED SO I CAN MOVE ON, OKAY.)**

Chapter 21: The Plan Goes Bad Part 2

"SMAAAASH." Allmight punched through the wall launching Spinner across the room and knocking Toga and Iida's masks off from the force of the impact, Izuku quickly flipped a table and tried to hide behind it for cover but before he could he found himself wrapped in Kumai wood's is branches just like everyone else, "It's over Tomura Shigaraki, this ends now." All Might said as Gran Torino and Edgeshot knocked out Dabi and Kurogiri before they could use your quirk to escape and let the others free, "This isn't good." Shigaraki said as he looked around the room and saw there was no escape, "No shit dumbass." He looked down and saw Toga dressed as one of the Jigsaw killers, "TOGA WHAT THE FUCK, WHY ARE YOU WITH THEM!" "What's it look like, i'm a jigsaw killer now." All Might looked over and was shocked at what he saw, "Young Iida, why are you here and dressed like that?" Iida hung his down so he wouldn't look the number one hero in the eyes, "Answer me young Iida, right now." "He's with me." All Might looked over at the Pigmasked person and walked up to him grabbing him by the mask out of anger, "Pull off my mask and i'll make sure Kirishima, Ashido and Jiro bleed from every orifice on there bodies." Allmight let go and backed up from the boy, "Where are my students this is the only time i'll ask that." Izuku didn't say anything he just stared at the hero, "Fine don't talk, i'll just have to wait until were alone in a interrigation room." Bakugo had managed to free himself and was approached by All Might who patted the explosive boy on the back, "Bakugo my boy, good to see you are alright." "It's about time you showed up, what took you so long."

Shigaraki found himself filled with rage as he tried to disintegrate but couldn't get all five of his fingers on the wood wrapped around his body, "It maybe hard but we will escape this." "I don't think so." Allmight said standing proud with the other heroes in there success, "We have all of you cornered and with no where to run, it's over and the only thing left for you jto do is come quietly." "You think you've won, well then your wrong the league won't stop until this society run by heroes falls and a new world is born." Portals started opening up all around them and Nomu's started coming out attacking the heroes as they defended Bakugo and the nearby civilians, "Sensei is coming to save us." Shigaraki said as grey sludge started to form around him and the rest of the league including Izuku, Toga, and Iida until they were completely submerged and finally disappeared. For a second all Izuku could see was grey until the sludge cleared, he looked around and saw that he was in some warehouse that was partially destroyed, "Sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances Jigsaw." Izuku pulled out his pistol and turned around aiming it at the persons head, It was a tall man wearing a nice suit with skull shaped gas mask covering his face, "Who might you be?" As he asked the question Iida and Toga fell out of there own Sludge portals along with the other members of the league and Bakugo, Shigaraki quickly ran over to the tall man got on one knee and bowed, "Sensei thank you for saving us." "It's alright Tomura, it wasn't your fault." The Tall Man said putting a hand his shoulder, at the same time Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder, "We got to get out of here now."

It was Toga and she looked very disturbed which made him feel uneasy since she was always smiling or acting overjoyed, her tone of voice was very serious and she seemed to be shaking, "Why, who is this guy?" "He's the real leader of the LOV, he planned every move from the attack on UA to the assault on the traing camp." The Tall man walked up to Izuku and held out his hand, "To answer your question, i am One For All." Izuku was hesitant but accepted the handshake putting his gun away, "My apprentice told me about what happened, i have no quarrels with you and i wish to have none, if you want the boy you can have him." "LIKE HELL I'M GOING WITH THEM OR ANYONE." Bakugo starting setting off explosions trying to escape but Iida used his quirk to increase his speed and kicking him in the face knocking him out before he could even react, Toga walked over and picked up the explosive boy putting him over her shoulder, "Target secured now can we leave now?" "I can teleport you somewhere safe if you like." All For One offered, "Thank you we would like that very much." Within a few seconds the four were submerged in the grey slime and were transported them to a differen't location, "Master where did you send them?" "It's best we get them out of the way so i send them back to the bar to get arrested by the police, it's a waste of energy fighting them especially when he is almost here."

(Meanwhile back the bar, after a few minutes)

"If i live through this i swear i will kill that asshole." Izuku looked over the bar and fired off two rounds before the police could shoot him, "Mydoriya, we got to come up with something soon before we run out of bullets." Iida said firing off some rounds, "Hey Toga got any ideas?" Toga looked around the bar and smiled, she reached up and started pulling down bottles while avoiding being shot, she ripped out the corks of each one and started shiving peices of cloth on each one making sure they got soaked with the liqour, "Hand me a lighter." Izuku quickly pulled out one from his robe and gave it to her, She lit the cloth on fire and started throwing them until the bullets stopped enough so they could hop over the bar and grab there weapons they dropped when they got teleported the first time, "QUICK, BOTH OF YOU HOLD ON TO ME." Iida yelled and the two did, he used his accelrator quirk to runout of there carrying all three of them passing everyone before the can get thier eyes on them making there escape, once they were far enough away from Iida stopped letting everyone catch there breath, "Damn Iida, i didn't know you could run that fast." "Thanks Midoriya but now's not the time to talk, since we can't get to the van we must take the sewers, who has the map?" Izuku pulled out the map that was strangly stained in blood from his pocket, he felt around his side and found a bullet hole that was bleeding alot covering his right leg in blood, "I-I've been shot." He fell to his knees grasping his wound as Toga and Iida helped take off his body armor, "your bleeding alot, we have to get the bullet out." Toga pulled out one of her many knives scary him, "W-w-what a-are you gonna d-d-do?"

"Don't worry about it." She leaned in to Iida's ear and whispered, "Hold him down." He held Izuku's arms down while toga took the knife and started to dig for the bullet, Izuku screamed in pain as she managed to dig the bullet out of his side, "There got it." She said tossing the round away and licking the blood from her knife, "TOGA I HATE YOU." He tried to get up but Iida held him down, "Were not done yet, we still have to stop the bleeding." Toga and Iida switched places but she wasn't as strong so she had to put her knees on his arms, she was pratically sitting on his face, "Uhh, Toga you know-." "Yes i know what it looks like just get on with it quickly." Without arguing anymore he activated his quirk just enough to heat up his exhaust pipes, he pressed one against the wound making a hissing sound as it burned his flesh, once the wound stopped bleeding the two backed off letting him squirm freely on the ground, "FUCK, FUCK IT ALL AHHHHHH." He screamed and yelled as he slowly tried to get to his feet using the others for leverage, he was pale as a ghost from blood loss but he was alive and breathing "You alright Midoriya?" "Fuck you!" "Yeah he's alright." Toga and Iida laughed while Izuku looked down the ally way, "Hey guys where's Kacchan?" The two looked behind them and the explosive boy was gone, "He must have woken up." Toga said in disbelief as Izuku kicked and grasped his side in pain, "We can't stay here anymore, lets move on to the sewers where it will be much safer to travel than on the streets." The three agreed and made there way to the manhole marked on there map.


	22. Rules and Promises

Chapter 22: Rules and Promises

(Later at the warehouse)

"So your telling me that not only did you fail at capturing Bakugo, multiple people know Iida and Toga are part of our group and Izuku got shot and nearly died." Mei looked down at Iida and Toga who weresitting on the couch resting after that very bad mission, "Yeah that's how it went down, not much else to tell." Toga said trying to avoid eye contact with her role model, "Look i'm not mad at you i'm glad your safe, but now everything is gonna get alot harder now that UA and the police know were after Bakugo and will protect him at all costs, we will have to plan our move on him more carefully and it will take time But for now you guys rest you've earned it after what you went through." She gave them both pats on the back and headed to her and Izuku's room to check on her boyfriend's condition, the two looked at eachother in confusion of what just happened, "Did she not punish us?" "Yes it appears so, why were you expecting her to put us through a game." "Kinda, i mean she is the Jigsaw killer so yeah i did." They shrugged and turned on the TV to see whats on not thinking about it to hard, Mei had just opened the door to her room and heard the shower running and guessed izuku was taking a shower, she walked into the bathroom quietly and started taking off her clothes, "Mei is that you?" She didn't say anything until she was fully naked, she slid open the shower door scarying him half to death, before he could say anything Mei kissed him and the two started making out as the water ran down there bodies. They soon broke there kiss and she examined his new wound, "Don't worry about that Mei it's fine, but it's probably gonna scar." "Izuku, scars are just reminders that the past is real, history written on the body." She said as she poked at his burned wound "OH that hurts."

He covered his side so she couldn't touch it, "Sorry i couldn't resist, here let me make it up to you." She grabbed the soap bar and started going up and down his chest even going over his wound, "Sorry again." "It's okay your cleaning it, don't want it to get infected." He turned around thinking she would clean his back but he was horribly mistakened, *SMACK* Mei smacked Izuku's ass causing to jump, "MEI!" "What, it's not my fault you got a cute butt." She said with cute smile, Izuku sighed as he leaned against the shower wall, "Mei we need talk abou-." Sha smashed her lips against his before he could say anything again, "Mei *kiss* im trying *kiss* Mei im trying to *kiss*. He tried to reason with the pink haired girl but there was no use once her mind was set on something, he turned her around and pinned her against the shower door, "Just remember you asked for this." He said as shoved his dick inside her and started thrusting, "Oh Izuku yes, yes faster." "He picked up the pace causing her to moan in pleasure when Iida rushed in, "You two got to come down stares and see this." He froze when he saw the two together, he didn't say anything he just turned around and walked out of the bathroom and headed back downstairs, he rejoined Toga on the couch, "Where's Hatsume and Midoriya?" Toga asked but Iida didn't say anything, "um did something happen?"

"Nothing happened." He said unpausing the TV but Toga quickly grabbed the remote from his hand and paused it again, "No one just walks into a room looking like they've seen a ghost, what happened?"

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I walked in on them having sex in the shower okay, happy now." He looked over and she had a sadistic smile and was blushing, "Tell me everything." "What?" "TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU SAW." She tackled him to the floor and crawled on top of him, "TOGA GET OFF OF ME!" "TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU SAW, I WANT EVERY LITTLE JUICY DETAIL, I WANT TO BE ABLE TO VISUALIZE EVERYTHING." Toga pulled out a knife and held it up to his throat pressing it against his skin, "Give me details or i will cut from to ear to ear." "YOUR FUCKING CRAZY." "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?" Izuku and Mei were standing right behind him wrapped in towels, "Oh it's a long story." "LONG STORY MY ASS SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME." "Toga get off at Iida right now." She listened and withdrew her knife and pulled the boy up to his feet, "Now tell us why Toga is trying to kill you exactly." Mei asked, "She wanted me to tell her about well, uuuhh how do i put this, well you see i, ummm." "He saw you two in the shower and i wanted details." The couple blushed and tightened their towels, "Y-you saw us Iida?" "I didn't mean too it was a mistake, honest." "Lets just forget about the whole thing okay." Mei said storming off to her room and Izuku following after her, Iida and Toga sat back down on the couch farther apart this time listening to the argument happening upstairs, "What to you think there talking about?" "Don't ask me, seriously, don't."

The two continued to listen until the yelling went silent, for twenty minutes they sat there wondering what was going on up there until they heard the door open to there room and saw the two walk out fully dressed looking dazed and out of breath, "look if you guys are gonna stay here than there are gonna be some ground rules. rule #1, your not aloud in me and Izuku's room unless we say you can go in understand?" Toga and Iida shook their heads yes, "Rule #2, No touching my babies unless i saw so." "Babies?" "That's what she calls her inventions Toga now let her continue." "Rule #3, clean up after yourselves, i'm not your mom and your not children so don't act like it understand." Mei took a seat inbetween the two and grabbed the remote while Izuku took a seat on the floor, "So this is what you wanted to show us." "yeah it's really important so unpause it." Mei did and they all watched as All Might fought All For One in an unforgiving brawl, the two threw punches at eachother as fast as lightning trying to land a single blow on the other, eventually All For One got a hit on All Might sending him through a building causing it to fall, "Your getting slower old friend." The villain slowly approached the rubble he brushed himself off of debris leaving his gaurd down, All Might came flying out of the rubble punching All for One to the ground forming a crater, "All Might can't keep that form for much longer." Everyone looked at Izuku who was completely focused on the TV, "give him a few seconds and you'll see."

They turned their attention back on the TV and notice that the #1 Hero was steaming and started to deflate to his true form, they couldn't believe there eyes as they saw him turn from a muscular beast to boney, scrawny skeleton looking zombie person. "So that's All Might's true form, now that i think of it hands man mentioned that he was a faker but i didn't know what he meant until now." Just as Toga finished her sentence the camera lost connection to the battle, "I guess someone didn't want to see the real All Might." Izuku said with a smirk on his face, "Wait, didn't we pause it?" Iida asked, "Yeah what about it?" "That means we can fast foward back to real time." Oh my god he's right, quick, fast foward Mei." She did and after 10 minutes or so the got the part where the connection had returned and there stood All Might standing over One For All, "I guess he won." "Sure seems like it." "I can't believe he lied to everyone, to me and all my classmates." "Wait were who were cheering for here? I got distracted by all the blood." The four continue to banter not paying attention as the news covered the arrest of the powerful villain but that all changed when the reporter brought them up, "As the Ambulance crew help All Might we have some breaking news about the Jigsaw killers, that's right killers as in more than one, during the raid on the villains hideout three people dressed up in the signature Jigsaw pig mask costume were seen in the bar with the league, two of three were identified as UA student Tenya Iida and Himiko Toga while the third remains unkown." Mei turned off the TV and put her hand on Iida's shoulder, "You okay?" "Yeah it's my fault i got found out anyways." Toga jumped up and stretched her arms and yawned, "well it's getting late and i think we should all go to sleep, now where do i sleep?"

"I'll show to your room." Mei got up and showed her to her room leaving the two guys alone, "I agree with Toga, we should get some rest." Izuku got off the floor and headed to his room but not before looking back at Iida one last time, "You sure your gonna be okay?" Iida didn't answer him he just sat there with head down, izuku decieded it was best to leave him be and think so headed back to his room to let him do just that, Once Iida was sure he was alone he pulled out his wallet and removed a picture of him with his family, "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, i orginally planned to tell you later but it's too late now, i have let you all down by doing this But i do not plan to stop, not until i fully repay Midoriya for helping me get my revenge not just on Stain but Ochako as well." he pulled out another picture from his wallet, it was of him and the gravity a girl at a theme park smiling and holding eachother close, "I will make you suffer Ochako." He ripped the picture in two and threw it on the floor, "I will make you learn from your sins."


	23. Bloody Money

Chapter 23: Bloody Money

"Oooohh my head." The man woke up noticing he was in a car in some type of auto garage, he tried to get out of the car but he found himself glued to the seat unable to move, "What the fuck is this shit." He looked around in the car and saw a tape recorder on the seat next to him within arms length, he grabbed it and read the note on it that said ' _Play Me.'_ He didn't really have a choice so he did what the note said and hit play, "Hello Kushida, you might not remember me but i remember you. Two years ago you were drinking heavily after your divorce and you decided to go for a drive which ended in you crashing into a playground of an orphanage killing six children, when you were about to pay for your crimes your lawyer pointed out a loophole resulting in your release, Is that really what our system calls justice? Tonight you will punished for that crime and so will your lawyer, look behind you." Kushida turned around to see his lawyer was chained up, his legs were chained to the bumper of the car while his arms were chaind to a metal support beam, "See once this tape ends the game will start, you will have five minutes to rip out of your seat and flip the switch i put on the dash, if you fail to do this within five minutes then the car will lunge foward ripping your lawyer in half two, and you will crash into some explosives i have outside for you, let the games begin."

The recording stopped and a timer started counting down between his legs on the floor, he started to reach for the switch pulling himself off the glue covered seat, he could hear his skin rip as he leaned foward trying with every bit of his will to save there lives, "FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME, FUCK, ME!" He stopped pulling and took deep breaths trying to regain the courage to start again, "I'M SORRY OKAY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL THOSE KIDS, I WAS IN BAD PLACE AND I WASN'T HANDLING IT RIGHT, DO YOU HEAR ME I'M SORRY." He waited hoping to her a response from anyone but no one did, "I'm so sorry." he said as he looked down at the clock, he had one minute left, "You can do this, you can do this, just pull with all your might and grab the switch on 3, 123." He pulled foward with all his might trying his best to ignore the pain and ripped off his skin, slowly peeling everything off his back and freeing him, "FUUUUUUUUUUUCK." He screamed as he quickly tried to grab the switch but he accidently knocked it off the dash falling to his feet, he tried to bend down and grab it but his back was in so much pain that he couldn't reach it, he watched as the clock ran down to zero as all he could do is scream, the trap activated and the car drove foward ripping the lawyer in half and his organs spilling everywhere as the car drove through the garage doors into explosive barrels burning Kushida alive.

Once the game was over Mei came out of a back room with a scapal in hand, she walked up to the corpse of the lawyer and cut out a signature jigsaw puzzle piece from his flesh, she then grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the car, "This was to much i should have used something with spikes to make this part easier but no, i just had to choose something with explosives, next time i make a trap its going to be much simpler like they have to chop off the limbs and put it on a scale or maybe some type of death mask." She continued to mumble to herself as the fire went out making it safe enough to crowbar the door open and pull out the body of Kushida, most of his skin was burned so she had to pry his mouth open and cut the puzzle piece from the flesh from his tounge, with her flesh work done all she had to do now was dispose of the lawyers car, she had kidnapped him while he was going to work so she knocked him out and took the car with her. She got in started setting up a bomb when the glove department sudden opened and bricks of money started falling out, she investigated further into it pulling out a total of 25,000 yen, "I wonder if theres anymore?" The search for the money was on as she ripped open the seats and practically ripped them out of the car, after the disection of the inside was complete she walked around to the trunk and opened it to find her prize, Millions and Millions of unmarked bills "Jackpot."

(End of Flashback Story)

"And that's why i have so much money, the end." Mei took a sip from her tea and smiled, "Anything else you want to ask Toga." "Oh my god that is so cool, Hatsume your the coolest person i know." Toga went all fangirl on her hero asking questions at a 100 miles per hour as Izuku Iida just watched, "Well that explains where all the money came from." "Yeah, lucky for her it was a yakuza lawyer who just got paid." The two just laughed as Mei had to fight off Toga with a wrench, eventually She got a hold of a spray bottle and shot water at the crazed girl causing her to jump away on all fours and hiss like a cat, "Thanks for your help assholes, now tell me which one of you is gonna make breakfast?" Toga, Iida and Mei looked at Izuku, "fine i'll go make some pancakes." "YAAAAAAAAHHH." They all cheered the green haired boy as he went off into the kitchen to cook them breakfast.

 **(This is just a side story i wrote to explain where Mei got all her money from, i'm suprised no one that question this whole time.)**


	24. Toga and Iida Got a Mission

Chapter 24: Toga and Iida got a mission

 _*Door opens and Toga walks into the room*_

 _"Hey guys whats up, wow whose that."_

 _"There_ _the ones i told you about over the phone, they plan on ruining our happy life here and rip apart my family."_

 _"That's horrible, why haven't you killed them yet?"_

 _"Well Toga we decided to tell them our story of how we became Jigsaw killers."_

 _"huh how far you guys into it?"_

 _"Were at the part where it's your first game with Iida."_

 _*Toga jumped up and down in excitement*_

 _"Can I tell this part Izuku, pleeeeaaasssssee."_

 _"It's really up to Mei, is it okay with you honey?"_

 _"Yeah sure, tell away."_

 _"Okay."_

"MEI, TOGA, IIDA, BREAKFAST IS READY." The three walked into the kitchen and took seats at the table, Izuku made there plates and served them one by before serving himself, "Oh my god it looks amazing." Toga drooled over the food as she stabbed through all three pancakes at once and stuffed them into her mouth, swollowing them whole as everyone at the table watched in a mix of amazement and horror, "What, why is everyone staring at me?" She asked wiping the syrup off her face, "That was horrifying to watch Toga." "Your jaw unhinged like a snake eating an egg, i will have nightmares about this for the rest of my life." "I want to see it again." Mei slid her plate infront of her and she did it again, "I can't unsee what i have seen." "I know what you mean." Mei suddenly rose from her seat and left the room leaving the three puzzled, after a few minutes Mei came back with a white board and a marker and started writing on it, "Toga, Iida, i know it's been a week since everything went down but i think it's time to put on your own game." Iida smirked while Toga jumped out of her seat in excitement, "Wow there settle down, before you go off and do this we have things to fix." She pulled out her phone and showed them a picture of them on the news, "Everyone knows what you look like so were going to give you a makeover, so the question you must answer is what color hair dye do you wan't?" Toga continued to celebrate while Iida rubbed through his hair saying goodbye to it's natural color.

(After a long makeover montage)

Mei was finally finished changing there features, Iida was now blonde and wore Contact lenses that not only helped his eyesight but changed his eye color to green, Toga's hair was now Black and her eyes were now blue, "I look fantastic, thanks Hatsume and Izuku." She ran up and hugged them both making them both a little uncomfortable, "So who's are target?" She asked as her hands traveled down to both Mei and Izuku's waists, "A-a-a-a Toga, p-please let go." Izuku asked and she did taking a seat next to Iida who had missed everything because he was to distracted by his hair, "Alright you two listen up, Mei is going to give you your target and why he derserves punish, right Mei." He looked over at her and noticed she was staring blindly at nothing, "Mei are you alright?" She snapped out of it, "Yeah i'm fine what were we talking about?" "The target and why he's being put into a game." "Oh yeah, Your target goes by the name CowCow Boy, he was born into a rich family and despite the gifts he was given he turned to petty crime robbing and stealing, he was arrested several times but each time he was released shortly after due to his wealth and power, he must learn his lesson and i'm leaving it do you two to make sure he learns. I leaving the game design up to you, everything you need is the car outside along with where you'll kidnap him, good luck guys." Toga and Iida nodded there heads showing they understood and headed to the door, "Wait." The two turned around to see Izuku smiling and holding two paper bags, "Take these just incase you get hungry on your trip." "Thank's mom."

The two said and took their lunches out the door leaving the loving couple alone, "Hey Mei kids are gone." He said jokingly but he was met with no laughter from his cheap joke, he looked around the werehouse searching for Mei who had seemingly vanished into thin air, "Mei where you?" He waited in silence for an answer, "I'm in our room." He headed up stairs and opened the door to see her crying on the floor looking at old photos, "Are you okay, ever since Toga gropped us which we have to talk about by the way, you've been acting a little weird, what's wrong?" She handed him a picture of her and her family playing at the park, "Is that your family?" "Back when i had one, i've never told anyone this story but i think you should know." She told him everything from her mother dying to the abuse from her drunken father raping her and killing her brother, "So when Toga gropped us you had a flashback of when it happened." "Yeah, pretty much." He noticed her eyes started to water up so he did the only thing he knew that would cheer her up, he wrapped his muscular arms around her and hugged her until she felt better, "You feel better?" "Yeah." She said with her face buried his chest, "You wanna netflix and chill?" "Yeah." "Want me to make you sweets." "Yeah." He picked her up Bridal style and carried her downstairs, he layed her down on the couch and lifted up her shirt so he could tickle her belly, "Izuku stop that tickles." "I'm just playing with the baby, only six more months until its time." "I just can't wait to meet her or him, that reminds me, how do you think Toga and Iida ate doing?"

(Meanwhile)

"Hey Iida do you mind if i put in my mix tape?" Toga pulled out a casette tape and put in, "Go ahead i mean it's already in, why bother asking." He was expecting deathmetal or some type of screamo band but instead it was familar group,

"Every breath you take,

Every move you make,

Every bond you break

Every step you take

I'll be watching you"

"Iida join in." "Why not."

"Every single day,

Every word you say,

Every game you play

Every night you stay

I'll be watching you."

As the two sigged along to the song Iida thought differently about the vampire like girl sitting next to him, besides the horrific memory of seeing her eat she was actually nice to be around and maybe this would not be as bad as he orginally thought.

 **I don't own the song but it is one of my favorites**


	25. From Okay to Really Bad

(Holy Shit Guys 25 chapters, thanks for all your support)

Chapter 25: From Okay to Really Bad

Bartender, another round for me, me, and me please thank you." CowCow boy smacked his empty bottle on the table and started to laugh in his drunken state, "I think you have had enough for one night." The bartender said while he cleaned a glass and signaled the doorman to be ready incase things get rough, "I'll tell you when i've had enough you bastard, do you know who i am, i'm motha fucking Cow *hiccup* Cow Boy you bitch, suck my dick." He said angrily as he raised up the middle finger but he was so drunk that he wasn't even facing the bartender, the dorman was given the signal and he grabbed the villain by the coat and dragged him outside on to the street, "Hey put me down." The villain asked, the doorman just shrugged and threw the him down to the ground, "Have a nice night." He said sarcastically and closed the bar door, CowCow Boy slowly got to his feet and began wobbling to his car that was across the street, after a few minutes of trying to remember how to open a car door he finally got in the drivers seat and buckled up before pulling out his keys, as he put the key in the ignition he noticed something strange despite being completely hammered, "Wait a second." He looked at the car door the best he could thought really hard what was off, then it hit him, "I lock my car before i started drinking, how did open my door without using my key?" He looked at his key than back at the door, he then looked in the back seat to see a pig mask figuare who attacked him, smothering him with a rag soaked in chloroform, at first there was a struggle but after a minute he was out like a lightbulb.

The pig masked figuare crawled to the front seat and moved the body to the back seat so he could sit in the front and drive, the figuare removed the mask to reveal it was Himiko and she was bursting with excitement, "My first drugging as a official Jigsaw member, OMG this is so cool." She jumped up and down in her seat as she started the car and drove off to the meeting point to see if Iida was done with the trap or not, the setup wasn't far from the bar only a five minute drive and she was there with the player, the place of the game was a construction site that was abandoned years ago, "Wow, this looks interesting." She parked the car and dragged the villain out of the backseat, "Damn your a heavy fucker, maybe i could drain you of some blood to lighten you up." She lifted up his shirt and pulled out a knife pressing it against his stomach, Just as she was about to cut a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her, "There's no time to feed your blood cravings, we have shit to do." Iida let go of her wrist and grabbed the lower half of the villain while Toga grabbed the top half and carried him over to a cement mixer, "So what's the plan Iida?" She asked as they dropped him on his face, Iida walked over to bag he had placed there earlier and pulled out a power drill and some chains, "The plan is to make him learn a lesson he'll never forget." He said as he walked over to a tarp and removed it showing her a large rectangular hole, they both picked up the villain again and threw him into the hole, "Alright lets get started with the drilling."

(Back at the Warehouse)

Mei was sitting on the couch watching Robocop while eating cookies that Izuku had made just for her and drinking milk, "Izuku hurry up your missing the movie." She said with a mouth full of cookies, "Mei i'm almost done with the next batch of cookies and i can see the movie from here, you do know were in an open warehouse and i can see from across the whole building." She looked at him with sad eyes and held out her arms waitingfor his embrace, he sighed as could not resist her sad face, "Okay i'm coming." He ran over to her and layed down next to her, "So did i miss much?" "Nah not much, you only missed the part where Murphy got shot up by the bad guys but thats just the beginning." The two watched the movie though Izuku really wasn't a fan of these 80s futuristic movies but he could see why Mei liked them, there was always some cool technology that was used like killer robot assasins and vehciles that looked normal but were built like tanks, to her that was best thing in the world and if she liked it then he will learn to like it too. She suddenly paused the TV at the part when now Robocop Murphy had just started to walk, "Izuku go to my workshop and grab me one of my journals." He was about to ask why but he had to get the cookies out anyways so he did what she asked and returned with one of her journals, she flipped to the first blank page and started writing obsessively like Izuku does when he writes about heroes, "Mei what are you writing."

It took her a few minutes but once she was done she shoved the paper in his face, "Mei what is this? It looks like a robotic human spine." "That's exactley what it is." She kissed him and ran to her workshop and Izuku followed, he watched as she collected a bunch of materials and placed it on her workbench, "Why are you building a mechanical spine?" She pulled her goggles down over her eyes and started hammering away, "For Iida." Izuku thought about why Iida would need such a thing and then it hit him, "You want to make this for Ingenium." She shook her head yes and started to blowtorch things together, "Iida isn't like us Izuku." She put down the torch and looked at him, "Me, you and hell even Himiko don't have much of a family left but Iida, he had a family of heroes that had high expectations of him but now they see him as villain. can you imagine how he feels knowing that his family probably hates him and never wants to see him again even though he still loves them with all of his heart, i thought if i make something like this to help his brother than maybe he'll see that we see him as family and that we care for him and his brother." Mei's words really got to Izuku as wiped away the tears from his eyes, "Mei, that was really beautiful but there was one problem."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him in annoyance, "And What might that be?" He showed her the design she drawed on the couch, "This design could use some work, you made it in five minutes maybe we should go over it some more so we have a good plan made." He pulled out some scratch paper and a pencil and took a seat, "Alright Mei, lets start with what this baby must be able do and withstand." Mei took of her goggles off and took and pulled up a seat, she began explaining everything this invention should be, she went on for two hours non stop while Izuku wrote down every single detail until she was done, he had a total fifty six pages worth of notes ready to be turned into a reality when they heard the garage door open, "Looks like Himiko and Iida are back." "You go greet them while i look over the notes you wrote." Izuku handed her the journal and went off to the garage where he saw Iida and Himiko get out of the van, he expected the vampire girl to be cheerful and energetic but instead she looked scared and uncomfortable, "Hey guys did everything go as planned." He looked at Iida who looked scared too, "What's wrong guys, you look like your afraid of something." They didn't say anything, "Guys what's wrong just say it." They looked at eachother and then back at him, Himiko was the first to speak, "The game went as planned, CowCow Boy survived but." Her tone was bland and had no emotion behind it, "So if it went well then why do you both look scared?" Iida responded this time sounding the same "We have a new problem, worse then L.O.V or the heroes."

"What do you mean worse than those two, what could possibly be worse than those two and don't say vigilantes they count as heroes." They both took a deep breath before answering him, "Midoriya, do you know a villain by the name Destro?" Izuku scratched his head and thought about it for a second, "Umm yeah, his power rivaled All Might wait what does this have anything to do with your game?" "Listen to him Izuku." He was starting to grow impatient but he listened to Himiko and let Iida talk, "Destro use to be the leader of a very powerful group, do you know the name of that group." Izuku froze as he remembered the name, he found himself just as afraid as they were, "B-But that g-g-group disband disbanded years ago." Iida shook her head, "CowCow Boy was part of that group until they shot him in the head, there coming for us next." "Whose coming for us?" They looked over and saw Mei standing there in the door way, "Well you gonna tell me or just keep standing there looking scared?" Izuku wanted to tell her in way so she wouldn't freak out but Himiko marched right in up to her face, "I THOUGHT YOU DID RESEARCH ON THE PEOPLE YOU PICK." Mei was confused and shocked at her sudden outburst, "what do you mean?" "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR POOR RESEARCH WE NOW MADE ENEMIES WITH THE META LIBERATION ARMY!!!!!!!!"

 **(Happy Easter everyone)**


	26. A New Enemy

Chapter 26: A New Enemy

"Ugh, that's the last time i drink that much." CowCow Boy leaned up and noticed he wasn't in his apartment passed out in his bed, instead he was in a ditch with multiple chains imbedded in his horns connected to cement block, "What the fuck." He tried to climb out of the whole but the chains wouldn't let him, "HELLO, CAN ANYONE HELP ME." He was startled by the sound of loud static, he looked around for the source but he couldn't find it and eventually he heard a voice, "Hello Nagata, I want to play a game. This game will take place in a room not much bigger than the room you spent most of your life in. A prison cell. Despite all of the advantages and privileges that you were given at birth, you have returned to prison again and again. More comfortable in chains than you are in freedom. Tonight, we will see how far you are willing to go to break those chains once and for all. Live or die, Nagata. Make your choice." The voice cut out and he could hear a machine turn on and a greyish liquad started slowly pouring in, he touched a little bit and examined it more closely to realize it was cement, "OH FUCK." He looked around the hole frantically trying to find something and lucky for him he found a hand saw before the cement could cover it, he madly started sawing at the chains in hope of freeing himself but it wasn't cutting, then it hit him. "Jigsaw dosen't want me cut through my chains, he want's me to cut through my horns." He froze with fear, if he cut off his horns than he wouldn't be able to use his quirk anymore but if he didn't then the cement would submerge him.

He looked down at the cement that was now up to his knees, "FUCK YOU JIGSAW YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND YOUR PUSSY BITCH FRIENDS." He took the saw and pressed it against his right horn, he took a deep breath and vigorously started sawing, crying as he did it. Once the right was off he immediately started on the left, he took a brief second to check on the cement that was now up to his waist, "Come on, come on please break." He said to himself as he sawed faster, 'snap' the horn fell off allowing him to climb out of the hole. "I win, HA! FUCK YOU JIGSAW AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS I FUCKING WON." He danced around celebrating his survival.

(a block away)

Himiko and Iida were set up in there van watching the game play out on a tablet, "I did not expect him to survive honestly." "Agreed, he didn't look like the type to have the willpower do to something like this but i guess we were wrong." The two agreed as they started packing everything up planning to return to the warehouse when they saw someone appear on the screen, "wait, who the fuck is that?" A shadowy figuare walked up behind CowCow Boy who was still celebrating and put her hand on his shoulder "CowCow Boy." He froze in place, "Curious, What are you doing out here?" The women walked out of the shadows revealing herself, She had long pale hair and weird colored eyes, she wore a dark, shoulderless dress with long sleeves. "I'm here for you." "Oh thank god, your came to save me from these psychos." "Got wrong again big guy." She said as she kicked him into the cement filled ditch, "CURIOUS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" and with one snap of her fingers he exploded, "HOLY SHIT!" The two yelled, "Who the fuck is that Toga?" "I don't know, fucking Killer Queen." "Was that a Jojo reference?" "THERE'S NO TIME FOR JOJO REFERENCES." "Hello, you watching Jigsaw." The two stopped argueing and looked at the computer, the killer queen women had found there camera and was waving at them, "Hi, my name is Curious, i'm a representative of the Meta Liberation Army. The man you just tortured was one of our associates and even though i was assigned to get rid of him dosen't mean we'll forgive you for targeting him as he was still a member and we will be coming for you, goodnight." Curious touched the camera and backed away far enough so that when she set off her quirk she wouldn't be caught in it, Himiko didn't waste anytime jumping into the driver's seat and drove off.

"Toga slow down." She didn't listen to Iida as she made a sharp turn nearly hitting another car, "TOGA STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW." She still didn't listen to him and continued to drive as fast and as far away as she could, "TOGA JUST STOP THE CAR ALREADY." He started fighting her for control of the wheel, they swerved around on the road until he finally managed to hit the brakes before they could crash into something, Iida quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the seat so she wouldn't try to start the car again, "Are you calmer now." She shook her head no, "To bad, now tell me why your so scared." She tried to look away but he straighted her face so she was looking directly at him, "TELL ME NOW." "Alright just please let me go." She demanded, he thought about it for a second and decided to free her from his grip, "So did you know that women?" He asked, "No, but I know about the group she was apart of." "the Meta Liberation Army, never heard of it." Her jaw dropped wide open, "Hold up, you went to a hero school and didn't learn about the villain Destro and his organization?" Annoyed, Iida rubbed the back of his head looking a little embarrassed while Toga sighed and continued with her history lesson, "Destro was a villain who rivaled All Might in his prime, he believed the quirks were basic human right and even created and organization of people who believed in his cause, they were called the Meta Liberation Army. For years they carried out terrorist attacks trying to change things but it only made them look like terrorists and eventually All Might defeated them and the group disbanded, but it seems they just went into hiding until the group could return with power behind it."

Iida took off his glasses and rubbed his entire face, he threw her the keys and pointed at the front seat, "Get us home, we need to report this to Mei and Izuku." Toga moved faster than any hero with a speed quirk nearly pushing Iida to the floor just so she could get to the drivers seat, as she drove he thought about the group and how it made Himiko scared, and she was the one that smiled whenever danger was looking at her in the face, but not this time. This time for the first time he saw her look at him with fright and that's what made him scared.


	27. Information

**(Oh i forgot to mention** , **I'm not making up the meta liberation Army there real in the manga and the new main villains.)**

Chapter 27: Information

"So what do we do now?" Himiko had finished telling them everthing that happened, they were all sitting around the kitchen table thinking about this new threat and how it could effect their next movie. "We do nothing." Mei said while twiddling her thumbs looking very nervous, Izuku jumped up and slammed the table, "Mei's right, we can't stop just because of this we need to keep going." "That's not what i meant." She got up from her seat and pulled out her phone, "Until further notice, we will do no more games." There was an eruption of complaints but Mei smacked the table silencing them, "I SAID WERE NOT DOING ANYMORE GAMES UNDERSTOOD." She sighed and adjusted her goggles, "Look guys i don't like this either but this Meta Liberation front or army whatever, isn't someone we should mess with, until i get some more info on this group and it's members were not doing anything but staying low, everyone got that." She took there silence as they understood and agreed, "Good, now i got to make a call with a friend of mine, you guys rest up." And with that she left to her workshop leaving the three alone, "Well i'm going to bed, see you all tomorrow." Iida left to his room leaving Himiko and Izuku alone, at first there was an akward silence but soon Izuku got the courage to speak, "Soooo, Toga, you okay after all this?" He asked trying to start a conversation with, "Yeah i'm okay but please call me Himiko, i think were past formalities by now." She replied with a smile, "okay Himiko, it's just that you sounded very scared when you got back and you screamed at Mei about it."

"You didn't see what we saw, she blew him up without any hesitation Then she declared was on us and after she said the group she was apart of i flipped, i heard the name and ran. The Meta Liberation Army is not a group you want to fight without a plan in mind, if we don't come up with a plan soon, they will find us and probably kill us." She buried her head into the table and moaned out of exhaustion, "I really don't want to die that way, or at all." "Than your in the wrong profession Himiko." She looked up and saw he was smiling at her, "We are Jigsaw, no matter where we go or who we become we will always be hunted, until we die we will always be persued by the police, pro heroes, vigilantes, villains and now terrorists. The list never truely ends it just gets longer with more and more people and groups, so Himiko tell me." His smile faded and his expression changed, he looked more serious and eyes were filled with death, "If that came knocking at the door would you stand and fight or run?" He stood up from the table and pulled a knife, "If you asked me that question before i ever met Mei i would have told you run but after everything i've done, i'll fight for what i have and won't let anyone take it from me, not Stain, not All Might, not anyone. He stabbed the table and leaned in close, "So answer my question, run or fight?" He backed and let Himiko get up from her seat, her look was one of a psycho schizo as she pulled out her own knife and stabbed the table. "Thank you Izuku i needed that very much."

She ripped her knife out of the table and handed it to Izuku which he gladly excepted, "No problem, i'm glad to help whenever i can." He was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand, "Umm there is actually something else you can help me with." She licked her lips and pulled him close, "Give me some of your blood please."

(Meanwhile in Mei's workshop)

Mei had locked herself in her workshop and was now pacing back and forth "pick up Kai hurry up oh wait." She remembered she had to hide her voice from him and quickly grabbed a baby that she used to make the classic Jigsaw voice she uses to make the game instructiins with and held it up to her face, after a few seconds Kai finally answered her, "This is Chisaki." "Hello Kai." She could hear him drop something and quickly silence some people before responding, "Hello Jigsaw, how can i help you this eve-, mourning, night." He was bumbling over his words as he cleaned up whatever dropped, "Listen close, i need info on a group called Meta Liberation Army and member by the name of Curious." "Umm okay just give me sec." She waited as she heard more rustling coming from his end, "Okay i don't have much on this Curious person but i do have alot on there members including some very powerful people." "How high up are we talking?" She asked, "I'm talking Koku Hanabata high up." "WHAT." Her sudden scream almost blew out the mic on her voice changer and nearly made Kai go deaf, "The leader of the Hearts and Mind party is member?" "Yeah, says here in my notes on him, also the whole Feel Good Inc. Board of directors seem to be apart of it too." Mei quickly opened up her laptop and searched up the Feel Good Inc. board, she continued to talk as she wrote down the name of every board member "What about there leader Destro, where is he?" "Oh that guy, he's serving life sentence in prison, it's his son who runs it now, his name is Rikiya Yotsubashi the head of the Detnerat Company."

Mei put down her pen and thought about what Kai just said, the leader of The Meta Liberation Army was the CEO of a company that helps people adjust to there quirks, with that type of position he could have notes on thousands even maybe millions of people. "Hey Jigsaw, you still there?" She snapped out of her trance and looked at her phone, "Uh yeah, thanks for the info goodbye." "Wait what about." She hung up on him before he could finish, she ran out of her workshop and went to the kitchen to find Himiko sucking on Izuku wrist and he seemed to be enjoying it, she quickly grew enraged at the sight and pulled the girl off him, "What the hell is going on here?" Himiko quickly wiped Izuku's blood off her lip before answering her, "I asked him if i could drink some off his blood, because my quirk makes me go crazy if i don't get it after awhile." Mei looked at Izuku who looked like he was near death he was so pale, "Why does Izuku look like that?" She asked looking back at Himiko who looked away very nervously, "I may have got a little carried away, Ha." Izuku passed out hitting his head on the table, Mei checked his vitals and sighed in relief, "He's alive but he'll out for awhile, you grab his legs while i take his arms." Himiko didn't argue and did what she was told, the two struggled as they carried him up the stairs trying very carefully not to drop him, they eventually got him up to Mei and his room and layed him down on his bed. "Himiko." She stood up straight like she was a soldier who's name was just called by the drill sergeant, "I'm not mad, just next time you don't take that much blood and inform me first before you do."

"Understood i won't do it again without approval first." "Good, now go get some sleep." Himiko left in a hurry leaving Mei alone with a knocked out Izuku, she crawled in bed next to him and laid her head on his muscular chest, "You really got to stop helping people so much, one day you'll get yourself killed." She laughed a little before hugging him tightly, "I'm scared Izuku, scared of losing you so please promise me you'll never leave me ever, and if you do i'll kill everyone in this city and burn it to the ground, you understand right?" He was still unconscious so he couldn't answer her, so she took it as a yes and hugged him tighter, "Glad you understand, love you Izuku." She then fell asleep in his arms.


	28. Internship

Chapter 28: Internship

As much as Mei didn't want to leave Izuku and the others the day sadly came to return to school, not only was she leaving them but she would only be able to see them on weekends due to UA becoming a boarding school due to the increasing amount of villain attacks on the students and teachers. She packed up her stuff and said her goodbyes before heading out to UA, when she arrived at the school the first thing she saw was the dorm buildings and how big and well built they all were compared to her warehouse that needed constant repairs mostly due to her habit of exploding all the time. "Hey Mei over here." She looked over and saw Jack, Izumi and Nora waving to her, "Oh hey guys." She put on a weak smile and greeted her friends, "So hows the baby, your belly is getting bigger." Nora nearly pounced on the girl as she got close to her belly, "Nora please don't you know by now she dosen't like that." Izumi grabbed Nora and dragged her away from Mei, "But really how are you doing Hatsume." Jack asked with concern, "I'm fine Jack just a little bit of morning sickness and swollen breasts." The two girls looked at her boobs with jelousy as jack seemed uneffected, "You know that dosen't do anything for me but they are nice." She stopped playing with her breasts when she noticed the her teacher powerloader was approaching them, the four straightened up and greeted their teacher, "Good Morning teacher." He looked at all of them before focusing on Mei, "I need to speak to Mei alone please." The three didn't argue with her teacher so they said goodbye to her and there teacher before leaving, "What is it powerloader sensei, did i do something wrong?"

"No you did nothing wrong, see it's time for interms and i have chosen one for you, i know it's not a place for a teacher to choose his students internship's but i feel this company is best for your abilities." She thought about all the differn't hero support companies he could have possibly got her a internship with, "Who do i get?" She had to to know the excitement was killing her, "Glad you asked, i partnered you with Detnerat one of the newest and fasted growing hero support company in the all of Japan." She was thrilled with choice but not for school reasons, she knew if the Meta army was serious about coming after her then this would be perfect to get information on there movements, "I love it thank you powerloader sensei." "I hoped you would now put your stuff in your assigned dorm room and meet me back out her in 20 minutes, the sheet on the front will tell you your room number and floor." She grabbed her stuff and walked to her dorm building (She's pregnant you don't run when your pregnant) at all most super sonic speed, lucky for her her room was on the second floor next to the elevator saving her some time, she threw her stuff in her room but before leaving she attached a hidden blade on her arm knowing things can get bad at anytime. She managed get back to her teacher with one minute to spare but barely able to speak she was out of breath, "Good timing." Her teacher said as a limo rolled up infront of Mei and the door opened, "get in." A strange voice said as she slowly got into the car followed by Powerloader.

After a short drive they arrived at the Detnerat main building where they would meet the big guy who runs the place waiting outside, the limo stopped and Mei and her teacher exited the limo where they were greeted by the boss and his guards, "Hello Miss Hatsume it's an honor to meet you, my name is Rikiya Yotsubashi the CEO of the company." The two shook hands as she inspected him and his guards carefully, "It's nice to meet you i can't wait to get started." Her remark made him smile, "That's what i like to hear, come and i'll show you around the building." She walked with him up the steps to the entrance but stopped when she noticed Powerloader wasn't following them in, "Are you coming in with me sensei?" She asked, "I'm afraid i have important papers to grade so i'll see you tomorrow for class." He walked away waving goodbye, she was a little sadden to see him leave but she knew he had important things to attend to so she entered the building, looking around at the inside reminded her of a bank more than an office building which threw her off a bit but she remained focused on what's important, getting info on this guy and the Meta Liberation Army. He took her everywhere in the building from the sales department to legal department to manufacturing and finally her favorite the workshop, "This will mainly where you'll be Hatsume, this is where the best take in the requests of heroes and make them equipment from armor to vehicles." She was practically nerding out over all the tools and building materials that surrounded her it was like a dream come true, she was about to run to the closest workbench and start designing but before she could a hand was raised infront of her, "Before you get all worky worky crazy you need sign some papers so please follow me."

She annoyingly got in the elevator with Yotsubashi and leaned against the wall as the boss hit the button going to the top floor, as they waited Mei decided to try to make small talk to pass the time, "So how do you know Powerloader sensei." Her sudden question suprised him since she has been so quite the whole tour, "Oh um he's just a friend of mine from when i was kid, i've known him for years and watched him become a great hero and now a great teacher." They returned to akward silence until Yotsubashi's turn to ask a question, "So are you pregnant?" Mei's draw dropped i mean who just ask someone if they were pregnant it's so rude

 _"you need to calm down Mei."_

 _"But who does that, what if i wasn't pregnant and just fat."_

 _"But you were pregnant"_

 _"Yes but it's still not nice."_

" _Guys this is getting us no where so lets just skip to the talk at his office."_

Mei sat nervously infront of the CEO of the company hoping her yelling at him didn't make him change his mind about taking her on this internship, as of right now he was sitting down in his big comfy chair going over a file containing information on her, "Well this certainly is impressive for a highschooler, your inventions are so incredible that pro heroes even use them while training there students here even powerloader gave me some to look at." He reached under his desk and pulled out her the wire arrow she used during the sports festival and the high density weights the heroes used during midterm testing, "These two are impressive." He leaned in close as he reached down under his desk again, "But this one is my favorite." He said as he put the invention on his desk, for amount she didn't move as she stared at the invention that wasn't hers but Izuku's, "I'm not sure what you would call it but it definitely looks like a bear trap helmet." He played with it a little as her mind raced, "Where did you get that?" She asked, "Well not from powerloader of course, after the police recovered Stains body they found this attached to it and through my sources i was able to get a hold of it and study it and you know what i noticed?" He got up and walk around his desk and leaned in close to her ear, "There all made from the same material from the same place." He backed off and smirked, "These metals came from a warehouse that used to transport all types of metal but the company eventually went out of business and abandoned everything. Now those metals just sit there waiting to be used, by you Jigsaw." He went over to a mini fridge he had and pulled out a beer bringing it back to his desk, he removed the cap only using his one finger but before he could drink it Mei asked him a question, "So what are you gonna do you now that you know?."

"Oh I'm not gonna do anything to you." He said while took a sip leaving confused, "Then what do you want?" She asked hoping to clear everything up, "Nothing really big just want to say it's an honor to meet you after all this time, it's incredible to find out that the Jigsaw killer is actually just a pregnant highschooler." He took more sips from his beer and put his feet up on his desk, "Wait, so your not going to kill me?" He looked at her funny and thought around for clarity until it hit him about what she was talking about, "Oh i know what your talking about the whole Curious thing, don't worry about her or us we won't harm you in fact we support you." She noticed the he had said the word meaning more than one person knew about her, "Who else knows i'm Jigsaw?" "Only me and Curious right now but you have nothing to fear i promise, now can you please just sign these papers please where it says signature here and you'll be good to go crazy inventing stuff." He slid the papers infront of her and handed her a pen, she looked down at the papers and began to read the liability waver saying they are not responsible for any injuries or case of death that might accure, she signed it but with less enthusiasm than she did before this, "Good now here's a list of some heroes that need some new equipment, go down to the workshop and their you'll be assigned a work bench." She took the list and headed to the elevator while looking over the heroes she had to work with but she was stopped, "Wait." She turned around and to her suprise he was right behind her with his hand reached out, "Welcome to Detnerat."


	29. Keeps Getting Worse

Chapter 29: Keeps Getting Worse

Since Mei was now living at UA it left Izuku, Himiko and Iida alone at the warehouse to do whatever they wanted, "I'm sooooooo bored." Himiko complained, "I can't believe i'm agreeing with you but im bored too, hey Izuku what should we do?" They looked over behind the couch to see the green haired boy getting dressed to go out, "Where are you going." The vampire asked, "Glad you asked, i'm going to see my mom and get her help on picking out a ring." Himiko didn't understand why Izuku wanted a ring but Iida figuared it out right away, "So youre finally going to do it." "wait do what?" "Yep i'm going to ask her when she comes back on saturday." "What the hell are you guys talking about, seriously tell me." "I'm so proud of you but don't you think you should have done this sooner?" "JUST TELL ME WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" "I know but we were just so busy with our work i couldn't find the time." "You know what, fuck you guys." She gave them the middle finger as she left the room leaving the two guys laughing their asses off, "Do you think she'll get what we were talking about?" "I give her an hour anyways i'd better get going, your in charge Iida." Izuku waved goodbye as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door to catch his train. on the way to his mother's all he could think about was what type of gem he should get he already, he already had the measurements (He checked while she was asleep) and a band picked out but he just couldn't find that perfect rock that tells her how much he cares for her, he continued to mumble to himself as he got onto the train gaining the attention of a few passenger, "Hey kid what you mumbling about?" Izuku snapped out of his trance noticing the man next to him, "I-i w-was just thinking what engagement ring i should get." Originally the man was just going to talk down on him for being weird but that changed when he heard that he was going to propose, "Oh, i thought you were a crazy person talking to yourself but it turns out your just a nervous crazy person "

The whole train started laughing making Izuku feel embarrassed but then he noticed something familiar about the man, his hateful look in his eyes, his laugh was evil laugh it was like he had heard it before but where was what he couldn't figuare out, "What's wrong kid it was just a joke, no need to be a burn out and ruin the fun." After the man said the word burn he knew exactly who this man was, "Ha, ha ha, hahahahahaha." Izuku laughed along with the man but soon everybody stopped except the green haired boy, "Hey kid it wasn't that funny." The boy wiped a tear from his eye as he calmed down enough to reply, "It's just, that joke is more funny coming from a joke hero." The boy tried to laugh again but it was cut off by Endeavor's hand grabbing him by the throat, "You want to say that again boy." He threatened as his flames started to form on his face, "I, think, you should, put, me down." He was able to get despite being chocked while Endeavor smirked, "Oh yeah, tell me why i should do a damn thing you say." The hero started choking harder for he wanted a response that second, "Because, Everyone's, recording, you." Endeavor looked around and noticed everyone in the rail car was watching and some were on there phones recording, the hero gently put down the boy and walked off in a hurry trying to block his face, "There goes my day off." He said leaving to another rail car, Izuku collected himself just in time for his stop but he couldn't get rid of the burning feeling on his neck, he got off and headed straight to his mother's which wasn't far but he was used to it so he was there in under 10 minutes. He knocked on the door and pulled out his phone as he waited, he gotten several texts from Mei who seemed worried about something;

 **Mei: Izuku please respond.**

 **Izuku: what's wrong did something happen are you okay?**

 **Mei: i'm fine but we need to talk about the MLA problem.**

 **Izuku: Now is not a good time.**

He heard the door unlock so he put away his phone before he could read Mei's next text, the door opened and Izuku put on the biggest lovable smile he could knowing it would make his mother happy, "Hi mom i miss-." He stopped himself when he realized that his mother wasn't the one who answered, "Oh my goodness, your alive" It was All Might the #1 hero in his real form only wearing a robe, "What are you doing in my mom's apartment?" As soon as he asked that Inko came rushing out to hug her baby boy, "IZUKU I MISSED YOU SO MUCH." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tighter, "I miss you too mom, why is he here?" She broke there hug and walked over to All Might, "Honey this is-." "I know who he is just tell me why he's here." He demanded, "Can we do this inside sweety everyone is staring." Izuku looked over at the neighboring apartments to see people coming out side to see what all the commotion was, he groaned as he went inside walking straight to the kitchen and took a seat at the table, All Might and Inko went in the other room to get change into more presentable clothes before coming out to face him, "I'm going to make some tea, would you like any?" She asked him but he completely ignored her question, "Why is he here?" He asked again but this time it had more anger behind it, She tried to explain it to him but everything she tried to say came out as a stuttering mess so All Might answered for her, "Were together, romantically." The room went quite, Izuku looked at his mom then back at the number one hero but he didn't say anything, "I blamed myself after i heard you had commited suicide, i saw the state your mother was in and i didn't want her to do something bad to herself so i did everything i could to keep her happy. Eventually i got to know her more personally and we found common interests which led to a date then we went from there

Izuku just sat there expressionless and conflicted, he hated All Might for crushing his dream of being a hero but he thpught about his mom and how he left her thinking that the only reason she didn't off herself was because of him, "I know what i said is unforgivable and i don't deserve forgiveness, all i'm asking is for a fresh start between us so what do you say?" Izuku thought about everything he's been through the past year, getting his finger cut off, stabbed in the shoulder, face cut open all by Stain, being in the middle of every one of Mei's invention explosions, getting punched by Muscular and breaking his entire face, getting shot by police, having Himiko dig out the bullet with her knife and cauterize the wound, having sex in public places with Mei, getting her pregnant, being almost beaten by Endeavour these all went through his head as he came up with an answer. He got up from the table and walked out while his mother pleaded with him to come back but he didn't listen he just went straight home, as he walked through the doors of the warehouse he saw Himiko covered in blood and Iida with half his clothes blown off. "Hey Izuku welcome back, did you get Mei the ring." He ingorned her question and headed to his room without even asking why they looked like that.

 _"You know i never did find out why you were both like that_."

" _Well i went out to collect blood to fuel my quirk but before i ask i didn't kill anyone it just got a little messy. As for Iida he started working on the robot spine thing and it blew up nearly killing him, he was never really good at building stuff was he."_

 _*Everyone fell silent as they thought about Iida and how nice he was, they all missed him very much and wished he could there with them*_


	30. Family Game Night

Chapter 30: Family Game Night

 **(I'm still not good at Jigsaw puppet dialogue but here we i guess)**

It was was now Friday and Mei was finally able to return to the warehouse after a whole week of living at school which she hated, as much as she liked being able to work in the workshop all day and most nights she missed Izuku and spending time with him but something was off about him lately, he would text her everyday but two days ago that stopped and she was starting to get worried for him. When she walked through doors of warehouse the she jumped by Himiko who suprised hugged her, "YOUR HOME." She continued to hug Mei as she greeted Tenya who bowed, "Welcome home Hatsume, sorry about Toga she has been very bored as of late and missed you alot." She grabbed a crowbar and started to seperate Himiko from her, "I can tell." She finally got free from the vampire girl's grip giving her back the ability to move and breath, "Honestly it's good to be back hey wait, where's Izuku?" The two just shrugged at her, "We Don't know." "Yeah he's been kind off acting weird as of late." Now she was starting to get worried, "Do you know where he is now?" "Oh yes he's out getting you a r-." Before Himiko could finish that sentence Iida slapped her in the back of the head, "What she meant to say was he's out getting food." Just as she was about to ask what was going on Izuku walked through the door with nothing but a small bag, "Mei come with me to the roof." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the others, he pulled her up the stairs ignoring her pleas to tell her why they were going to the roof, he opened the door and let Mei on the roof first so she wouldn't see him take a deep breath before going after her, "Alright you got me up on the roof so what do you want to tell me?" She watched as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from the bag, "In a life where i thought i would never be happy you've made me the happiest guy in the world, and if you let me, I'll try for the rest of my life to make you feel the same why."

He opened the box revealing a small ring with a bright pink diamond, "Mei Hatsume will you marry me?" She broke down in tears, "YES IZUKU YES A MILLION TIMES." He slipped the ring on her finger and the two kissed, at that they both felt like they could take on the world as long as they were together, they soon broke there kiss but remained in there embrass, "Izuku we have another game to play." "Is it Kacchan, telling me that it's Kacchan will make this day even greater than it's already has been." "Sorry but it's Asui who's next." "Ugh man, Well lets go tell the others." He broke there hug and tried to walk towards the stairs but Mei grabbed his hand preventing him from going anywhere, "Is something wrong?" She pulled him in closed and they kissed again, her hands traveled done his chest going all the way to his shorts while his hands fondled her breasts, "You wanna do it on the roof?" "Get out of my head." They started removing all there clothes as fast as they could, within seconds the two were naked and back to making out until they noticed Tenya and Himiko were standing at the door with there mouths wide open in utter shock. Izuku turned red as a tomato while Mei seemed completely uneffected by this infact she seemed more eager, "Can you guys give us around 15 maybe 20 minutes?" "Make it 30." She said pulling Izuku into another kiss, the engine boy closed the door and and went back down stairs but stopped when he realized that Himiko was still at the door watching them go at eachother, "Toga get down here." He quitely yelled but she didn't even pay any attention to him, he was about to drag her down the steps but honestly he was tired and could care less at this point so he left to watch Netflix on the TV leaving her to enjoy herself.

(A month Later)

It was time for the heroes to take the provisional license test and by far this was the worst year for student from UA, only about 8 in total from the school passed including Yaoyorozu, Aoyama, Asui, Uraraka, Tokoyami, Shiozaki, Kodai and Kendo were the lucky few as for everyone else they were scolded horribly for their faliure and were given punishments. Those who passed were aloud to visit there family on the weekend while everyone else had to stay in the dorms, Tsuyu was currently on her way home to tell her parents the wonderful news and just maybe make her dad proud of her, she had just arrived at her house noticing two cars in the driveway making her excited that both of her parents are home, "I'm home." She said as she walked through the front door, "Welcome home sweety dinner is on the table." Her mother said from the kitchen, she put down her stuff in her room then came into the kitchen where she found a plate of her favorite meal Aji Furai, "Wow mom it looks amazing." She sat down and thanked her mom before eating, she took the first bite and she felt like an explosion of flavor went off in her mouth, "Oh my god mom this is incredible, better than usual what did you do differently?" She asked as she took another bite, "I just added the usaul ingrediants, salt, black pepper, Rohypnol, mackerel." Tsuyu froze and put down the spoon, "I'm sorry but i didn't get all that, what was the second to last thing you said?" She started to feel a little bit woozy and nauseous all of sudden, "Rohypnol, is great drug for knocking people out and it acts fast too so even if you do vomit it's to late." Tsuyu slowly got up from the table and stubbled over to her mother, she tried to grab her but she fell flat on her face, Her mom used her foot to roll her on her back to see if her daughter was out but to her suprise she wasn't yet, "w-w-why?" She was able to get out through her dazed state, her mom smiled as he face started to melt off to reveal it was Himiko all along using her quirk to disguise herself, "It's your turn to play." The last thing Tsuyu saw was the vampire girl's sadistic smile.

"Alright Izuku she's out so come help me carry her to the van please" Izuku came out of Tsuyu's bed room where he was hiding and looked at the frog girl, "Good job on the drugging, i'll grab the legs you grab the head, ready? 1, 2, 3." The picked her up and carried her out the back door, they got to van where they opened the back up and threw her with the rest of her unconscious family. Once they were done there they quickly hopped in and drove off to the location that Mei gave them to meet up with Tenya who was setting up the game, eventually Toga became curious and bored so it became to question "Hey Izuku?" "Himiko if youre just going to ask me stuff that's just going to end up on that fansite than it's a no." Himiko had done this before and not just to Izuku but to Mei aswell, "No it's nothing about that it's about that Bakugo guy have you thought of a game for him yet." "Tons but i'm not sure which is the right one for him, but i do know he needs to pay, pay with his blood and tears, i promise you that when he is done with my game he'll feel the pain he caused me because i'm going to scar him for the rest of his life that will remind of me everytime someone sees him." This got her happy, really happy, she loved it when he talked like this even he felt a little excited when he thought about torturing the one that hurt him the most. They shortly arrived at the place where the game was taking place in a old garage no one uses, Tenya was outside waiting for them smoking but he through the cig away when the van pulled up i front of him, Himiko rolled down the window and asked him "Is the game setup?" "Yeah it's done." He said seemingly annoyed. Izuku got out the van and opened up the back up, "Alright lets do this."

(A couple hours later)

"Ughh my head." Tsuyu opened her eyes and looked around to see she was in a room all alone, there was two TV's along with 2 buttons but what really stood out was the hole in the wall with the words _Save Them All_ Spray painted on the Before she could investigate what that meant the TV's turned on making her jump, the static cleared and there was the Jigsaw puppet on both screens just looking at her with his red and black eyes, "Hello Tsuyu, i wanna play a game. When asked why you wanted to become a hero you said you wanted to save people from danger, if that is true than why do you let your parents abuse you and your siblings, do you not care for there well being or are you simply scared of losing your parents love, tonight you'll show me." The TV's changed channel, one showing her parents the other showing her siblings both of which were covered in gasoline, "Once this recording ends you will have 30 minutes to choose, you can either choose to pick one of them to save or, you can stick your tounge down the hole and press the button that saves your entire family but be warned, the hole is filled with razor blades. If a button is not pressed within the 30 minutes your whole family will be set ablaze, Make your choice fast and let the games begin." The voice cut and the timer started, she walked over to the whole and tried to look down it but she couldn't see anything but darkness, "HELP US TSUYU PLEASE." "PLEASE HELP US BIG SIS." She could hear her family's cries through the TV's as she slowly stuck her tounge into the hole, "OW." She retracted it quickly back out to see the blood come rushing out of a small cut, she took a deep breath and stuck it back but ended up cutting it and pulling it out again, "Okay think there's got be away to do this." She tried shooting her tounge fast down the whole but the same thing happened, after 10 minutes there were more cuts on her tounge than she could count and were mouth was constantly filling with her blood.

Tsuyu paced back and forth trying to think of another way to hit that button with using her body part, she looked around the room for something skinny enough to fit in the hole but there was nothing around that could do that so that option was out, she spit out some more blood and then thought of an idea to vomit acid into the whole and melt the razors. She put her mouth around the whole and tried to puke but she couldn't muster anything up, "BIG SIS HELP US." 15 minutes remained and Tsuyu was freaking out, none of her ideas were working and time was running out and she didn't know what to do, she ran over to the door and started ramming her shoulder in it trying to break it down, when that didn't work she looked around the room again and found a lead pipe conveniently placed on the ground, "Perfect." She said as she picked it up and started banging on the door but her hits werent making any dents, "COME ON BREAK." She yelled as her hits became weaker from fatigue and eventually couldn't even hold it she was so tired, she fell to her knees and began crying and begging, "Please let me save them ribbit, please." She sat there and cried as the time was now down to five minutes, "Tsuyu you pathetic little shit." She wiped the tears from her face and crawled over the TV screen with her parents and turned it up, "Dear please." "No i will not, i spend lots of money sending her to these great school and for what for her to become a hero and prance around in spandex, she should become a lawyer or a doctor or something actually the world needs but no, instead she wants to live in a fantasy world LOOK WHERE THAT GOT US IT'S BECAUSE OF HER WERE IN THIS MESS SHE'S A TERRIBLE HERO AND THREAT OUR LIVES, WE WOULD BE WAY BETTER OFF IF WE NEVER HAD HER."

Hearing those words come from her father's lips broke her, all her life she had strived to make her father proud but every attempt ended in the same way with her father being very disappointed. She looked over at the clock and then at the button to save her siblings, she got to her feet and walked infront if the TV with her siblings, with a minute left Tsuyu hit the button and the clock stopped, at first nothing happened as she watched and waited for something to happen but nothing did, suddenly four slots opened on each side of her parents cell and nozzles came out pointing straight at them, "What the hell is this." That was the last thing she heard her father say as fire shot out of the nozzles lighting them on fire, despite the horrific scene Tsuyu didn't look away she wanted to see them burn she even smiled as they burned to a crisp.

(In a nearby ally)

Izuku watched as Tsuyu sat there and smiled at the TV on his laptop, "Gamer over."


	31. You're a Celebrity

**There's gonna be a shit ton of news weapons that i will add in over the next few chapters**

Chapter 31: You're a Celebrity

Izuku unlocked Tsuyu's and her siblings rooms before closing his laptop, "Alright lets get out of here." Himiko turned on the van and started driving down the street heading back to the warehouse, Tenya had lit another cigarette and was smoking causing the van to smoke up a bit making it hard to breath, "Do you really *cough* have to do that now?" Izuku asked, "It helps me calm down." He replied taking another hit, "That stuffs bad for you know, Tobacco kills more than six million people each year, translating to one smoking-related death every five seconds. That is a million more deaths than occurs each year as a result of HIV, tuberculosis, and malaria combined. Statistics suggest that 5.6 million children living today in the U.S. will die of a smoking-related disease. That is equal to one of every 13 children." Izuku and Tenya stared at the vampire girl in utter shock, "how hell do know that." "I was part of an anti smoking play back in elementry school where i had memorize all these facts about the costs of smoking, i now know tons of anti smoking facts." That made sense to them so they didn't pursue her knowledge and Tenya put out the cigarette, they sat in silence trying to stay awake until they got home where they could crash on the couch and pass out in peace but Himiko was slowly losing the energy to keep her eyes opened and started serving but luckly Izuku noticed this before anything bad happened, "Toga." "Huh what." "You should let me drive the rest the way back your way to tired and your starting to fall asleep at the wheel, also i don't think Mei would appreciate crashing her van." Himiko slowly pulled over on the side of the curb and hopped into the passenger seat letting Izuku takeover, he put the car in drive and hit his foot gently on the gas but he wasn't moving, suddenly the van was lifted off the ground and thrown down street crashing into a building.

"Uuuuuugh what happened?" The van was thrown upside down, Izuku and Himiko were hanging while Tenya was buried in an avalanche of equipment, Izuku unbuckled his and himiko's seatbelts and slowly crawled out of the van "GIVE UP VILLAINS YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME." The green haired boy didn't recognize the voice but it was definitly an american or some foreigner speaking Japanese from horrible it was, he slowly walked out the building and into the street but no one was there, "Look up." Izuku did what the voice said and looked up.just in time to see the bottom of someone's boot go right into his face stomping him to the ground, once the foot was off his face he opened his eyes and saw the hero about to stomp again but this time rolled out of the way and activated his hidden wrist blade, "Your probably wondering who i am." The hero said striking a pose and began to hover in the air, "No not really, i kinda just want to go home and eat dinner." The hero seemed insulted at the comment and landed on the ground but struck differn't pose, "Your a rude a guy, i thought someone like the jigsaw killer would have a little more manners but i guess i was wrong." Izuku sighed, "fine do your introduction jeez." "Alright, I am CAPTAIN CELEBRITY A PRO HERO FROM AMERICA, MY QUIRK GIVES THE POWERS OF FLIGHT, ADVANCED STRENGTH AND INVICIBILITY FROM THINGS LIKE KNIVES AND GUNS SO YOUR WEAPONS ARE USELESS AGAINST ME." With every three words Captain Celebrity said he struck a pose to go with he even started to lightly float again as he did, "Wow that is pretty impressive." Izuku said giving hive the a nice slow clap, "But please tell me is one of your quirks having eyes on the back of your head?" "Wait why." The hero turned to see a Himiko with a knife about to stab him, the knife went straight to his chest but the blade broke on contact, Himiko looked at the blade and then back at the hero who was not happy, "Shame nobody listens." With a flick of his wrist he back handed her a few feet and landing in some trash cans, "ouch."

"You thought you could beat me that easily than your surely mistakened." He turned around to face Izuku but he was gone, Captain celebrity was baffled by the discovery and looked around until he felt something pull on his cape, he looked over his shoulder and just enough to see Tenya kick him the face knocking him out of his hover, "Your done." Tenya said as he went in for another strike but the time Captain Celebrity was ready for him and grabbed his leg and used it to throw him right into Himiko who had just recovered from her backhand strike "Alright that's two where's the third one?" After asking that he felt someone tap on his shoulder and Celebrity immediately went for a back hand strike but as he turned around he was suprized to see the boy duck his strike and was moving in close, Izuku spat out some grew liquid into the heroes eyes, "Ahhhh it burns." The hero hollard in pain as the boy pulled out a rovolver and shot him in both of his legs, he fell to the ground grasping his knees and rolled around in pain, "Nice try Skyline but this fight is over." Izuku said saying the heroes real last name making him have a shocking realization, "You, you knew who was from the start?" "Of course i did and i knew your quirk too, it was rather simple beating it despite how powerful it is all i had to do was use my new weapon Mist, as you can tell it blinds but it also gives you a burning sensation and while you were dealing with that you couldn't focus on activating your quirk allowing me took shoot you." The three Jigsaw started to surround him preparing there fists, "Also those bullets i shot you with, there infused with a quirk erasing drug so good luck flying away."

The hero tried desperatly to activate his quirk but nothing was happening, "He told you not to try it's pointless." Himiko said stepping on the heroes hand, "He's seen your face does that mean we have to kill him?" Tenya asked kicking the hero in side, Izuku started removing the quirk bullets from his gun and put in a regular bullet, "Does this answer your question?" Captain Celebrity couldn't see what they were doing but he did recognized the sound of a cocking gun, "Wait please i have a kid on the way." *Bang* the heroe's brains sprayed all over the payment, "Yeah we did it we killed the hero" Himiko celebrated, "No time to celebrate we got to get out of here, grab as much shit from the van as fast as you can." Izuku and Tenya quickly ran into the building and started pulling out as much stuff as they could carry, "Wait why are we rushing Izuku?" "Because where there's one hero there's bound to be more not to far away, were not epuiped to take on a whole legion hell if i didn't have the mist we would still be fighting Captain Celebrity over there, so grab some stuff and lets get the hell out of here quick." Together they took as much stuff as the could carry and headed into the sewers where no heroes would run into them.

(Meanwhile at the UA Dorms)

Mei was heading to the class 1A dorms as fast as she could, she was just finishing up a baby when she had gotten a text from Nora saying to meet her there because some of the kids wanted to talk to them about new designs for there hero suits, she was so excited that she grabbed as much graphing paper and sketching pencils as she could possibly hold and headed out the door. She entered the dorm and headed straight to the common room where Nora told her to go but she felt something was off, she turned the corner and "SUPRISE." Alot of the girls and some guys had gotten together and decided to throw a huge baby shower, Nora grabbed Mei by the arm and pulled her to the couch but she mainly did it because she knew Mei would try to run away or talk her way out of it, "Now i know your upset that i lied but some of the girls and guys wanted to throw you a baby shower as a thank you for all you've done and for being a friend." Mei thought about for a little bit and decided this isn't that bad she's just getting a head start the necessities of taking care of a baby, with that thought in mind she took a deep breath and put on a smile, "Thank you, this is really nice." The next half hour she was bombarded with questions like what sex she wants the baby and what name she was thinking about if it's a boy or a girl which were the easy ones the hard ones required a little bit more creativity "So Mei how did you meet your boyfriend?" Kendo asked, "Well it's kind of a long story." "Please tell us were dying to know." Mei quickly thought of a fake story to tell and hoped they would buy into it, "It was around a year and half ago i think, i was asking this local tire factory if i could use some of there unwanted tires for the rubber and they told me to get lost, as i was about to walk out Izuku approached me and told me to meet him behind the factory around nine and he would have a bunch for me. I did what he said and met him that night, we soon got to talking and found we had alot in common and one thing led to another and we started dating, and we've been in love ever since."

Everyone in the room was blushing and squeling like 12 year olds at a slumber party talking about who they have a crush on, "Who's ready for cake?" Sato said coming into the room holding a huge multi layered choclate cake with pink icing making everyone droul "That looks delicous sato cut me a slice." "Not yet Yui Mei gets the first piece." After the cake was all handed out and eaten it was time for presents which mostly consisted of Diapers, toys and clothes for the baby but Momo went all out with a stroller with extra comfy seating, despite not wanting to be here Mei was actually have some fun and it was to know people cared for her enough to get her these gifts. She was just about done putting the gifts in a neat pile when Pony noticed something on the side of Mei's right breast, "Hey Mei what's that on your boob?" Mei quickly looked down and immediatly covered herself (Mei's just wearing her usaul tank top) "It's nothing." Everyone knew she was hiding something and they wouldn't take no for an answer so they teased and begged, "What is it?" "Is it a tatoo?" "Is it something sexual?" "Did you get hurt working on one of your inventions?" "Did you get into a fight?" "Is it something caused by the baby?" Mei tried to answer them but every time she tried to answer someone else would pressure her to tell what's on her breast, "Come on Hatsume just tell us." They all yelled finally breaking her "IT'S A SCAR FROM WHEN I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF ALRIGHT." Mei bursted out into tears a ran out of the room.


	32. Truth

Chapter 32: Truth

A week had passd and news of Tsuyu's game and the death of Captain Celebrity had spread all across the whole country spreading fear into the hearts of many, UA was blamed for not taking proper precautions to protect there students knowing that the jigsaw killers had been targeting them, and as a result Nezu was forced to resign as principal of the school and now the Pro Hero Association had to choose a new person to take on the role. While that was going on Endevour was announced as the new number one hero but it was obvious since All Might was forced into retirement due to injury, attendence at UA was beginning to drop with students leaving due to worry of being targeted and tortured by Jigsaw or The League of Villains. Since the baby shower Mei had been acting weird, she blocked herself away from her friends and spent most of her time working on her babies, she was even ignoring texts from Izuku who was starting to become extremely worried about her. She was currently working on epuipment that would make a hero silent when moving, after getting permission from powerloader she asked herself what's the noisiest place in the school? The answer, the air vents that run through the school but testing het new baby wasn't the only thing she had in mind. "Boy it's hot in here." She said making her way through the maze of vents, she checked the school's blue prints she had aquired through powerloader frequently to make sure she was going the right way and not just aimlessly crawling around and gets lost, "All most there just need to turn this next right." She made it to her main target which was a vent right above the teacher's lounge and just as she hoped All Might was in there, She started setting up some survalence equipment when *knock knock knock.*

Someone knocked on the door, "Come in." All Might said sipping on some tea, the door opened and Katsuki walked in, "Is there something you need Bakugo?" The explosive boy locked the door behind him and sat on the couch, "What's with the secrecy my boy?" All Might asked, "I needed to know we were alone before i told you this." "Tell me what exactly?" Bakugo leaned in close and said, "I think i know the identity of the 3rd Jigsaw killer." This caught both Mei and All Might's attention, "Is that so, then tell me who is it?" The hero asked drinking some more tea "I know this is gonna be hard to believe but his name Izuku Midoriya a childhood friend of mine." The hero choked on his coffee spitting out all over the table, "You allright All Might?" "Yes i'm okay." Bakugo handed him some napkins and he quickly cleaned up his mess before continueing, "Now then tell me why you think this boy is the Jigsaw we've been looking for?" Bakugo stared down at the floor remembering the conversation he had with the Jigsaw killer, "While i was captured by the league of villains the Jigsaw killers came into the bar, he told me i was going to pay for hurting someone and i didn't know who he was talking about until he said he would refresh my memory telling me something only he would know." "What was it?" Bakugo looked back at the door to make sure they were alone before answering, "I use to bully him back when i was in middle school, one day after class i told him some advice." He took a deep breath before qouting himself, "If you want a quirk so bad than maybe you should jump off the roof and hope you get one in the next life."

All Might was horrified at what the boy had told him and wanted scold him for being so evil but he too knew something Bakugo didn't, As Bakugo cried his eyes out the hero put his hand on his shoulder "It's not him." Bakugo looked up, "Wha, how do you know it's not him?" "Well for starters just because you hate somebody means everyone hates that person, second your not the only person who hangs out after school someone could have heard you say that to him. Another big thing is that through police investigation that whoever this third Jigsaw killer is is the original Jigsaw, your friend couldn't be him because the games were going on way before he went missing so it can't be him, Iida can't be it because we believe he didn't join until after his brother got hurt fighting Stain and Toga didn't join until sometime after your capture meaning anyone right now could be the Jigsaw killer." Mei sighed in relief that they weren't trying to investigate Izuku, "However." The relief was now gone, "When i met the boy he was badly scarred like he had been in some fights." Bakugo was confused at All Might's statement, "You met Izuku?" "Yes, he's alive and from what Inko tells me he has a family now and a job." Bakugo lept out of his seat and got right into All Might's face, "Wait you know Aunt Inko and what do mean he has a family?" "That's not important at the moment, see there is one thing that connects your friend to being Jigsaw and that is that he's missing his right pinkie finger, near where we found the hero killer Stains body we found a pinkie finger but when we tested it there was no match we could find so it is a possibility that he's another member and there's actually four Jigsaws."

"That dosen't explain how you know Inko?" All Might blushed and adjusted his collar, "Well i've been dating her." Bakugo's jaw dropped, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" "well it was after Midoriya went missing i felt a little guilty and decided to help search for him." "Guilty, why would you feel guilty you didn't do nothing wrong." He was wrong and All Might hated the truth but he knew he had to tell him, "I met the boy a few months before he disappeared, he asked me if he could be a hero and said he couldn't, not without a quirk. If i knew what he was going to do" There was a brief silence between two as they thought about what they have done to the poor boy realizing they were the main reason he tried to kill himself, the bell went off signaling the end of break and classing were starting back up, "You should get back to class Bakugo but before you go i want to say that i don't think your friend is Jigsaw, as for what you told me i should have you kicked out of school but against my better judgement i wont tell anyone." Bakugo thanked All Might and left the room leaving the hero alone in that room. Mei was furious at what she had just witnessed, the boy confessed to convicing another student to kill himself and he just let him walk away, "What the fuck." She covered her mouth realizing she said that out loud, "Who's there." Mei grabbed her equipment and crawled as fast as she could through the vents hoping she was going in the right direction, eventually she made it out and luckly for her it was right where she entered, after closing up the vent Mei returned to powerloader's class and asked if she could return to her dorm room because she was feeling ill and her teacher granted it. On her way back to her dorm she started checking her recent texts noticing Izuku was still trying to contact her,

 **Izuku: Mei please answer me, it's been a whole week.**

 **Mei: Hey, i'm sorry for not texting you i've been really busy.**

 **Izuku: It's okay just next time give me a heads up before you focus all your time on a baby, Now how's the baby?**

 **Mei:** **Fine but listen i'm going to ask you to do something and it's really important you do it okay.**

 **Izuku: I'll do anything for you.**

 **Mei: Come visit me at UA.**

 **Izuku: ...what.**

 **Mei: Look** **Bakugo knows your not dead and suspects you as the Jigsaw killer and so does All Might a little bit, you come here for a visit and throws everyone off.**

 **Izuku: But what if i meet everyone What if they still suspect me?**

 **Mei: I have a plan for that too.**

Mei smiled and looked up at the sky thinking about Yui, Bakugo and Ochako the three still left on the list, she eventually arrived at her Dorm and went straight to her room where she locked herself in and sat down at her workbench pulling out some scratch paper, "I promise you three there will be blood." She said as she began writing down her plans.


	33. Story of Hosu

Chapter 33: Story of Hosu

"Midoriya i don't think this is a good idea." "What's bad about?" "Well your going to a school for heroes that are hunting us down, what's even the plan here?" "Mei will tell me the plan once i get to her dorm room." "And what if you run into complications on your way there?" "There won't be any just relax Tenya your overracting." "Alright maybe i am but are really about to go to a school like UA dressed like a guy about to play basketball." Izuku looked down at my outfit and then looked back at Tenya, "Yeah what about it." Himiko poked her head over the couch and said, "We can see alot of your scars." "So what? I don't mind them." "Neither do i." She blushed making Izuku a little uncomfortable, "Okay i'll change but listen everything is gonna be fine just take it easy." He quickly went back to his room and changed into a nice dress shirt and jeans before coming back out, "I'm leaving you in charge don't let Himiko burn down the place while i'm gone bye." Izuku left leaving the two to alone, "Alright Toga you heard him don't do anything stupid." He walked over and took a seat next to her on the sofa as she moaned from bordom, "So bored." "It's been four minutes." "And nothing's happening." She groaned more and more annoying Tenya to the point he was about to snap but then he thought of a great idea, "Hey Toga how would you like to hear a story?" This peaked her interest, "What about?" She asked, "About how i met Izuku and Mei."

(Several months ago back in Hosu)

Izuku opened his eyes and found himself back in his motel room facing the TV, "Oh thank god it was just a dream and not real." He tried to move his arms but couldn't same for his legs, he looked down and saw he was tied to the chair but also his wounds were patched up and treated, "Hello?" He said but there was no answer then suddenly he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps slowly walking toward him, Tenya placed a stool down and sat right infront of him, he was still wearing his hero gear and had also patched up his wounds, "So, your the Jigsaw killer." He said i dark tone of voice, "i'm not going to hide my true feelings about you, i think your a psychopath who thinks your doing good but really your just murdering innocent people." Izuku smirked from the remark, "The people in my games are far from innocent, Drug dealers, theives, murderers, villains they were, but not anymore all thanks to me." Tenya adjusted his glasses and showed me his phone with a picture of class 1A, "If that is so than why are picking us, you say you pick only villains than why are coming after all of us?" "Not all of you just the villains." This made the class rep raise an eyebrow out interest as he leaned foward towards Izuku, "There are students among you who arn't what they seem, Minoru Mineta was a pervert with many sexual assualt charges against him that were cleared because of his father's power in the government, Tooru Hagakure was a Voyer and theif using her quirk to commit these acts, as for the 1B student Neito Monoma he was obsessed with being better than you that it drove him to hurt his family."

Tenya could not believe what he was hearing, his own classmates commiting such horrible acts well actually he could definitly see Mineta being a sexual predator since he sexual assualted a girl at school everyday for everyday he knew him, "If you want i can tell you the rest of the students i have planned for." Iida jumped out of his seat and grabbed Izuku by the shirt and said "Just what game are you playing Jigsaw." "I'm not playing any game i'm just making you an offer." "What's the catch, you wanna be let go forget it." Izuku shookhis head no, "I don't want that yet, i woukd rather be told why you patched me up." Tenya let go of Izuku's shirt and sat back down in his seat, "I don't know you want to know that but fine, it's a deal so tell me the names." "Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Yui Kodai, Ejiro Kirishima, Dekin Kaminari, Katsuki Bakugo and Uraraka Ochako." The last name made His eyes widen, He reached into his wallet and pullec a pucture of Uraraka and him together showing it to him, "This Uraraka Ochako?" "Yes that's the one by the looks of this you guys are a couple, i'm so sorry to tell you this but she's using you." "That isn't true." "Sadly it is, if you don't believe me than looked through my phone in the photos." Izuku's confidence was starting to scare Iida that he was right as he turned on Izuku's phone but it was locked, "Password." He said showi g him the lock screen, "It's smallmight." The green haired boy said looking away in embarrasment, "Iida typed in the password and started scrolling through the photos until he came across a picture of Uraraka in a dark allyway where the League of Villains were hiding out, he swipped to next photo seeing Shigaraki greet her, he swipped again this time to break out in tears, it was of her and him kissing.

"She's a spy for the league of villains and was behind the USJ attack, i'm sorry you had to find out this way." Izuku said knowing if he had a hand free he would put it on his shoulder, Tenya wiped the tears from his eyes as he threw the phone at the wall in anger smashing it into pieces, "You wanna know why i healed you?" Izuku turned his attention from his phone to the enraged class rep, "You helped me get revenge for my brother so i had to repay you and after some deep consideration i think it's best i help you." Tenya pulled out a knife and cut Izuku free from the chair, "I'll only help you if i can punish Ochako for her crimes." He held out his hand and Izuku shook it, "It's a deal, but your buying me a new phone first." They both looked at the shattered remains of the phone and then just laughed and from there on out a partnership was born, "Alright i got to catch up with my chaperone i'm gonna be so lectured for leaving him, as for you just rest you really need it." Iida grabbed his stuff and left the motel room, Izuku landed back first onto his bed and let the softness of the matress take him.

(Present)

"Wow that was really good story but it only killed 20 minutes." Himiko said sliding off the couch and on to the floor, "Sorry it didn't take up so much time as you hoped, hey how about we play Yahtzee that game takes up time." The vampire girl shrugged as she cleared the table and pulled out the game, Tenya quickly grabbed some snacks and drinks from the kitchen and sat donw across from, "You wanna go first." "Why not." Himiko grabbed the dice put it them in a cup and started shaking them in the cup, she poured them out on to the table and yelled "YAHTZEE." ***BOOM***


	34. Cat's Paw

Chapter 34: Cat's Paw

(20 minutes ago at UA)

After Yesterday Mei wasn't in the best of moods, she had spent the whole and night building a baby for class, designing trap babies, planning for the real, getting the visitor pass for Izuku approved by the school and cleaning her room knowing he would get annoyed and clean it until it was spotless. She was just about done folding the last if her clean laundry when someone knocked on her door, "Just a sec i'm not decent." She lied, she quickly threw all of the trap designs in a secret compartment on her workbench and answered the door, when she opened it Power Loader and All Might were standing there looking not in the best of moods, "Hatsume we need to talk, may we come in?" Her sensei asked, "Of course." The two entered her room and were suprised to see it so organized and well kept and not covered in oil and scamatics, "Young Hatsume i know it was you in the vent." She was going to act dumb and pretend not to know what he was talking about Power Loader pulled out his phone showing her the security cam footage of her crawling out of a vent in a hurry, "Please tell us why you were in there." Mei reached under her bed and pulled out the noise deafening equipment she had worn earlier to prevent from being heard moving in the vents, "I was testing this baby, it can block out sound giving you a stealthy edge and what place makes lots a noise better than a vent." By the look on the former number one hero's face that was a good answer but he still seemed a little upset, "And how much of my conversation did you here?" "Enough to know the explosive boy in 1A isn't going to be punished for causing a attempt of suicide of my boyfriend." All Might was so suprised he coughed up blood and Power Loader looked at them confused as hell, "Wow wait just a sec you never mentioned anything about suicide?"

"It's nothing important Maijima." He said wiping the last of the blood from his lip just so Mei could bust it open with her fist, if it wasn't for her teacher being there to hold her back All Might would be in alot of pain from a masdive a beating by her hands, "HOW DARE YOU." she yelled, "IZUKU IS IMPORTANT MAYBE NOT TO YOU BUT HE IS TO ME." She tried to wiggle through Power Loaders arms but he had to much of a good grip on her and eventually she gave up, "You calm?" He asked, "Yeah i'm calm." He slowly let her go and set her down on her bed before checking on All Might, "You okay?" "I'm fine i think, young Hatsume your boyfriend is not who he seems." "I don't care what you have to say anymore just get out and leave me alone." She said pointing at the door, the two heroes left and the door slammed behind them. Mei sat back down on her bed and started texting Izuku,

 **Mei: Hey are you close?**

 **Izuku: Yes but i'm going to be a little late.**

 **Mei: Why is that**?

 **Izuku: Metro behind schedule**

 **Mei: I know that's bullshit so what's the real reason.**

Izuku looked up from his phone at all the 4 other people in the subway car with him, they were all pro heroes in civilian clothes but he couldn't figuare out which hero they were.

 **Izuku: I got to go**

He put his phone in his pocket and sat down pretending there was nothing wrong and that he was just a normal person taking the metro to go see his pregnant girlfriend. After a few minutes one of the heroes approached him and sat right next to him, now that he was up close Izuku could tell who he was, it was Yawara Chatora or better known as Tiger of the Wild, Wild Pussy Cats and he was wearing a bright yellow cat tshirt for some reason. "Mind if i sit next to you?" He asked but he was already seated, "No it's cool." Izuku and Yawara sat there in a akward silence, it didn't take long for him to figuare out the two women were Pixie Bob and Mandalay but the fourth hero Izuku couldn't figuare out, he was wearing an All Might Hoodie and was facing away from him, "So, going somewhere special." The hero's question broke his train of thought "Oh um yes actually i'm going to see my girlfriend." "That's sweet young love is so beautiful." "And what about you, why are you here?" Izuku asked with a big smile on his face, "Oh nothing really." He leaned in close to Izuku's and whispered, "I'm here for you." His smile disappeared, the two women got up and slowly approached him, "What, are you guys going to rob me something." Izuku thought to play dumb was best option since he wasn't prepared for a head on fight all he had on him was a pocket knife in his shoe and a inhaler that's loaded up with mist, "Don't play dumb we know your the jigsaw killer."

The hooded figuare stood up and turned around but he was still hiding his face with his hood, "Wait what! i'm not Jigsaw or anybody like that you got the wrong guy." "No we don't Midoriya Izuku." Izuku got up but then suddenly found himself trapped in Tiger's arms "Your not going anywhere." Izuku with all of his might bashed the back of his head into the hero's face but he held on to him, he picked up the green haired boy and slammed him down to the floor as the other pussy cat got on top and started handcuffing his wrist together and with that he was skrewed, with no options left Izuku only one idea left he could think of, he stated to cough before wheezing and gasping for air, "Hey what's wrong with him?" Pixie Bob asked, "he's breathing heavily and looks a little pale." Mandalay said examining him, "You idoits he's having a asthma attack quick get check is pockets for a inhaler." The hooded man said ordered, the two women searched his pockets and found the inhaler, "What are you waiting for give it to him." The hooded man said annoyed at having to tell them things they should know as heroes, Mandalay put the inhaler in his mouth and pressed on the button, "There all better." She helped Izuku to his feet and made him face Tiger "Can you breath?" He asked, Izuku quickly stompped on Mandalay's foot making her let go as he spat the green mist right into Tiger's eyes blinding him, before he could try to run away and Pixie Bob try to catch him Izuku felt a sharp pain before passing out, suddenly a string came out of his body before reforming into the hooded man revealing to be Edgeshot, Jigsaw you are under arrest." Pixie Bob said as she picked up the boy while Mandalay checked on Tiger who was trying to rub the mist out of his face.


	35. Goodbye

Chapter 35: Goodbye

Mei waited for hours just sitting on her bed staring at her phone, she texted Izuku none stop and tried to call him but he didn't respond to anything she sent him, "Come on Izuku answer." She said hoping that he would, ***Knock Knock Knock*** She jumped out of her bed and opened the door as fast as she could, "Izuku." She said before realizing it wasn't her boyfriend but some of her classmates, "Hey Mei were going out to celebrate wanna come." Nora asked, "I'm actually waiting for my boyfriend and were gonna hang out but what are you guys celebrating for?" Izumi pulled out her phone and showed her the news headline 'Jigsaw Plays His Last Game.' "They killed two and arrested one of the jigsaw killers today, no more of living in fear of being tortured and being killed." Everyone started cheering as they headed down the hall to the elevator leaving her just standing there shocked, she pulled looked up the news on her phone and clicked the first video she found, "For years now mustafara has lived in fear of Jigsaw but that is no longer true, today team Idaten assualted Jigsaw's hideout in the abandoned geonosis ward, as you can see behind me the whole warehouse is on fire after an explosion occured seemingly out of nowhere and it seems the some members of team Idaten and the Jigsaws Himiko Toga and Tenya Iida have all parished in the blaze. Meanwhile across town the third mysterious Jigsaw was arrested with the combined effort of Edgeshot the Wild, Wild Pussy Cats, the identity has not been revealed but we expect it will be once police are done questioning him." Mei paused the video and tried calling Tenya but no answer then Toga getting the same result, fear slowly set as she shut the door and walked up to her workbench looking at the picture of Izuku and her together, "Toga and Iida are dead and Izuku is arrested, i'm the only one who can save him."

She pulled out every drawer and emptied in out on the bench then shoved it all into a duffle bag, once she had everything she headed out of the dorms and to the development to get the rest of her supplies from her workbench there, since mostly everyone was out celebrating the dorms were mostly empty so she didn't have to worry about being seen or looking suspicious on her way there but she did have to watch out for Power Loader or All Might since there the ones who probably knew and tried to tell her. Mei entered the elevator and hit the button going to the main floor, "Come on go faster." She said growing impatient at how slow the elevator was. When the door finally opened she walked out in a hurry and bumped into Uraraka who for some reason was in the 1H dorms, "Mei thank god i found you i barely got over her alive in one piece." "Look Ochako i don't have time for this right now maybe later." She tried to continue on her way but the gravity girl stepped in front of her, "Mei i'm not Ochako it's me Himiko." Mei immediatly hugged her which honestly suprised her, "I'm so glad your safe did Iida make it out too?" Himiko started to cry as she reached into a backpack she had on and handed her the blue prints to the mechanical spine she had made for Iida's brother, "He told me to give it to you." She said before breaking out in tears, "I'll avenge him but first we must save Izuku follow me we need to make some babies." The two headed over the to the studio and hacked the security system letting them in, having everything they needed Mei went straight to work on coming up with a plan to save Izuku but she needed answers, "What happened at the warehouse." Himiko sat down on a stool right next to Mei and told her everything that happened the best she could remember.

(Hours earlier)

Himiko slowly opened her eyes as her but everything was all blurry and all she could hear was a constant ringing, she looked up at Tenya who was carrying her in his arms that were soaked in blood and he was limping and bleeding heavily from his right leg but he was still able to move somewhat fast, "Iida." She said barely conscious or aware of what was going on, "Toga the heroes are attacking we got to get out of here can you stand?" She shook her head yes so he stopped and put her down letting her regain some balance and letting him catch some breath, "Where are we?" She asked not recognizing anything in the large room, "It's the basement where we keep some supplies and other stuff like gas and the electric generator that powers everything." Tenya took off this backpack he was wearing and put it on her, "I managed to grab a few things and i put them in this oh and take this." He handed her folded up blue prints before walking over to a cabnit that looked out of place, he opened it revealing a tunnel leading to the sewers, "This way." She headed into the tunnel but stopped when she noticed he wasn't coming in with her, "What are you doing?" "I have to get something before i leave but i want you to keep going just incase something happens, find Mei and Izuku make sure there alright understand." She continued her way through the tunnel but she didn't see him close the door and lock it, He quickly looked around room and found a pile of full propaine tanks that Mei had probably stored there for later use, the sound of running footsteps slow approached him as the heroes finally had found him, "Give up Iida there's no escape." It was Onemu Shinya the current acting leader of Team Idaten but she wasn't alone, she was accompanied by Bigshot and Rocket two other members of Idaten, "This ends here so just give up and no one gets hurt."

Onemu ordered but Tenya didn't give a damn what she had to say as he pulled out a hand gun but didn't aim it at them, "PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!" She yelled, "You guys were all my brother's closes friends." He said slowly lowering himself to the ground so he could sit, "My brother believed in every single one of you and helped you in any way he could but when it came for him needing the help you all turned your backs on him, none of you even visited him in the hospital." He pointed the gun at the propane, "You never cared about him you just used him to boost your hero status, HE WAS NOTHING TO YOU BUT A TOOL AND I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THINKING OFF HIM THAT WAY!" Rocket fired a blast from his launcher hitting Tenya in the arm but not before he could pull the trigger and fired a round into the takes setting off a massive explosion engulfing them in the flames.

(Present)

"What Iida didn't know is that i had went back to help him and was behind the door when the explosion went off so i got caught in the blast but i'm okay mostly." She lifted up her shirt showing her the bandages wrapped around her body, "I'm glad you made it out alive Himiko." Mei said putting the final touches on her baby, she had modified a grease gun into a submachine gun and made some small pipe bombs that pack a bigger punch than a normal sized pipe bomb, "Alright it's a start, got anything in that backpack that might help us?" Himiko reached and pulled out two viles of quirk erasing drug, one vile of the antidote reversing quirk erasing drug effects, some sleeve blades, a Uzi submachine gun and ammo, knives, Syringes and finally home made tear gas gernades. "This is better." Himiko said raising the izu above her head like it was a sword, "Alright let me just make some more rounds and we'll be good to-." "WHOSE IN HERE?" The two heard a voice from outside, Himiko quickly hid herself away in the storage closet while Mei quickly tried to throw everything in her bag, she had mostly everything away before Power Loader walked in and she had to act innocent, "Mei why did you break into the studio?" He asked approaching her to see what she was working on, "Oh i just forgot something i'll be leaving very soon." She said putting her goggles on, Power Loader was going to take that answer and just kick her out but then he noticed the open duffle bag with a pipe bomb clearly sticking out, "Mei is that, is that a bomb? Why did you make a bomb?" Mei turned away from him as he looked through the bag of weapons, "Mei why do you make these things? When did you make these?" She didn't answer him, "What are you planning to do with them?" He slowly approached her but she just kept staring down at her workbench, "Mei just turn around and we can talk all this out."

He heard sniffling as he got really close to the point, "Out of everyone i didn't want you to find out the truth, you were the at the top of the list." "What are you talking about the truth i don't understand." He asked trying to make sense of what she was saying, "When i started my games i promised myself that only if my identity or life was threatened i would take somebody's life but, i just can't your like a father to me." She said wiping the tears from her cheeks as Power Loader put two and two together, "Games? What are you...no, Mei are you, no please tell me this is just a joke." "I wish it was." She said before breaking out into tears while Power Loader didn't know what to say, his best student, his favorite pupil who he cared for as if she was his own child was actually Jigsaw and not a copy but the original. Though he didn't want to hurt he knew he had to bring her in no matter what, Mei quickly noticed that there was a wrench still out and slowly grabbed, "Mei please just come with me and everything will be fine." Power Loader put his hand on her shoulder and she snapped around as fast as she could hitting him in the his face knocking his helmet off, she looked at his face and saw the tears running down his face but Mei knew that couldn't get in her way, she hit him again knocking him out. Himiko came out of the storage closet and looked at the hero laying on the floor bleeding from the skull then back at Mei who was just taking deep breaths, "Mei we need to go while i still have this disguise." "Not yet." She dropped the wrench and walked over to something big hidden under a white sheet and with one pull she threw it off, "Behold the pride of 1H."


	36. You Want to Play a Fucking Game

Chapter 36: You Want to Play a Fucking Game

When Izuku finally woke up he looked around the room, it was dark and the only light source was the small lamp on the desk he tried to move but he was handcuffed to the chair he was sitting in, he looked at the two way mirror to his right and waited for someone to come in the room, "So how long you gonna keep me waiting." He said taunting the people behind it, a few minutes later the door opened and All Might walked in holding a orange file labeled 'Jigsaw' stamped on it with red ink, "Hey All Might how you doing long time no see." He said trying to sound as cocky and sarcastic as possible, "Cut the crap Mydoria We know your one of the Jigsaw killers and we have evidence too." He opened the file showing him pictures of his severed finger that stain cut off back in Hosu and a DNA test result matching a strand of his hair with the finger, "Damn." By Izuku's reaction All Might felt he had him on the ropes, "And i thought my mom finally let it slip." All Might's look of confidence quickly faded as Izuku just sat there and laughed at his reaction, "Inko knew you were a Jigsaw killer this whole time." "Well not the whole time, I would say for around five months now." Izuku at this point just wanted to fuck with All Might's mind as much as possible since he knew he was screwed and couldn't see a way out until Himiko or Tenya would come for him, "Look All Might let me be straight with you." He said sounding more serious, "I'm not going to tell you anything no matter how hard you try to make me talk so do your worst, but i warn you my friends are coming for me and there going to turn this police station into a funeral home." "Actually that wont be happening." All Might pulled out his phone and showed him the news story announcing Himiko Toga and Tenya Iida dead and the warehouse has burned to the ground, the boy didn't know what to say at first after seeing that but he quickly collected his thoughts most of which were about Mei, "I'm afraid you have no one left so why don't you just tell me everything i need to know, it would make this go by alot faster and less stressful."

"What do you want to know?" He said sounding like he had just given up on life, "Good, first tell me who is the orginal Jigsaw killer and i know it's not you or the other two because the timelines of when we think they joined don't match up with the games from the past years, so tell me who is it and i'll give you lesser sentence." Izuku put his fingers up to his lips and slid them across pretending they were a zipper he was closing, All Might just sighed, "If your not gonna tell me that then tell me why you became Jigsaw killer, is it because of that day?" Izuku knew exactly what he was talking, the day All Might told him he couldn't be a hero, "No All Might it wasn't that." He heard the former number one hero sigh again but this time in relief rather then frustration, "The truth that day actually helped me, after our talk i started working out trying to get in shape and prove you and everybody wrong, but i eventually lost hope and tried to end it all thanks to my best friend Kacchan but you know him as Bakugo." "I'm aware of that." "Then you understand." Izuku asked but the question confused All Might and it was showing, "UA is Corrupt, they take in students who they know are or have broken the law and still let them in there school, sex offenders, theives, junkies all aloud in and not to mention the people who have severve personel issues like Shoto Todoroki who was burned by his own mother and was treated badly by his father Endeavour or Tsuyu was abused by her father. Someone must punish them and we took it upon ourselves to teach them a lesson." Just as the boy finished his speech the door to the room opened and in walk the devil himself, Endeavour the number one pro hero and he wasn't alone he had brought Vlad King the teacher from Class 1B, "All Might." His said, his voice was gruff and didn't give off any signs he was in a good mood, "Look i thought i told you i could handle this." He said trying to get them to leave "it's about your protege Morio he's in the hospital with serious injuries."

"WHAT." He said springing out of his chair, he was about to run out the when he realized leaving endeavour with the boy wasn't that great of an idea, so he asked Vlad King, "Don't let him do anything stupid." The blood hero understood as All Might ran out of the room letting the door close behind him leaving those three alone, "So, what can i do you for you two fine gentlemen?" Izuku said as cocky as ever, the flame hero slowly approached him and punched in the face knocking him over bringing the chair he was handcuffed to with him, the flame hero proceeded to kick him in the gut a few time making Izuku cough blood, as he looked up he saw that Vlad King was smiling as he watched him get beaten down by Endeavour, "I don't care what made you into a killer who tortures people, what i want to know is who is the fourth member of your group." Izuku didn't look at him or answer his question instead he spit blood right on to his boot and smiled, enraged the flame hero beat him some more until he grew quickly bored of just kicking and stomping the poor kid and pulled him back up right by his green long hair, "Listen kid if you don't tell me who he or she is or where to find him." His flames grew brighter as he put a hand over Izuku's right eye, "I'm gonna burn your eye out." Now Vlad King was going to intervine but Izuku gave in, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU." The heroes backed off and let the boy take a deep breath before telling them,

" _I just_ _really really wish i didn't say what i said."_

 _"Too late now."_

 _"Yeah that's all on you Izuku."_

 _"I know i know the scar reminds me everyday, i said."_

"You'll find her at the Musutafa hospital psychiatric ward room 227." He finished giving the heroes another twisted grin, without any hesitation Endeavour made good on his promise and burned Izuku's right eye. He screamed in pain before blacking out from the pain, "What the hell Endeavour." Vlad King said pulling the number one hero away from the boy, "What are you doing?" The flame hero asked taking his fellow hero's hand off of him, "Don't touch me unless you want to end up like him." "do you know what you just did?, Thanks to you we might have to let him go free and he could sue us back." "Huh like i care." Endeavour turned around and pushed Vlad King out of the way and headed for the door, when he opened it though a bunch of police officers and medical staff were there to treat Izuku and to escort the hero off the property, "Don't you dare lay a finger on me, any of you do and burn it off." The police moved aside and let him through afraid of what he might do if they didn't, as soon as there was an opening the medics rushed inside rolling a stretcher along side them, "Here let me help." Vlad said picking up the boy carefully and putting him gently on the stretcher and strapped him in, "Thanks Vlad King the two female medics said at the same time, "It's ythe least i could do after letting that happen." Suddenly there was a loud screech over the intercom that sounded like bad car breaks, when the horrible noise stopped and they heard a very familair voice, **"HELLO EVERYONE, I WANT TO PLAY A GAME."**


	37. Let The Games Begin

Final Chapter: Let The Games Begin

" **He** **llo Everyone, I want to play a game. Currently you are holding the only person left who know's my true identity and i cannot let that get out even if that means taking his life,** **there are 13 heroes currently in the building, Vlad King, Snipe, Hound Dog, Earaser Head, Midnight, Edgeshot, Gang Orca, Mt. Lady, Slugger, Endeavour, Tiger, Pixie-Bob and Mandalay, one of them are not who they appea** r **to be. Their real objective is to kill Izuku and to keep my secret, it's like a game of Werewolf except only one person needs to die unless you get in the way, oh and you might want to hurry up too, there's a thirty minute time limit, Let the games begin.** The audio cut out and everyone was looking at the closest hero near them, for Vlad King he was surrounded by police and medics just staring at him waiting for the blood hero to do something, "This is crazy we have we have to get this kid to a hospital." "Why so you can kill him?" One of the medic girls said stepping inbetween the hero and the injuried boy, "I'm not gonna kill him." "And how do we know that?" This time an officer approached preparing his sidearm, The hostility was tense, all the officers were all ready to pull out there guns if Vlad made the wrong move, "Oh come on are you seri-." *Bang* Vlad had made the mistake of moving a bit closer to the boy and one of the officers fired there pistol hitting him the arm, there was a rush of footsteps heading in there direction as Midnight and Earaser Head were the first on the scene "Stay back you two." Vlad King said hold out his arm that wasn't shot, "Thanks to Jigsaw these people have no trust in us, gather up all the other heroes and meet me in the breakroom." The blood hero looked back the group of scared officers, though he was in tons of pain and upset from being shot he understood why that officer did what he did, to protect the only person we had on Jigsaw.

"I'm going to the breakroom with the others, keep that boy safe." He said before walking away heading to the breakroom, when he got there all the heroes except Endeavour were present and no one seemed happy about any of this, the blood hero used his quirk controlling the blood flow in his arm to push the bullet out then he walked over to the medically kit that was on that was on the wall next to where Midnight was sitting, by the time he was done wrapping his wound Endeavour had joined them, "About time." Earaser Head said sounding very jaded as usaul, "Go crawl back into your sleeping bag and shut up." Endeavour looked over at Slugger who was sitting down in one of the few seats availble and said, "Move it." And the baseball hero did getting out of the seat as fast as he could, now that everyone was comfortable they new they had to figuare out who is working for Jigsaw, "So how do we start this?" Slugger asked looking around at everybody, the poor guy had just come in to meet up with a some of his police force buddies when this all went down. "Well we can start by removing are masks and hoods to make sure were who we say we are." Midnight suggested and they all did, "Okay that didn't help us anyone else got any ideas?" Snipe was a little claustrophobic and didn't like being with all these people in such a small room so it was making him a bit anxious to get out, "Well what about Hound Dog, Can't he sniff us and see if we are who we say we are and not that Himiko Toga." Everybody looked over at Hound Dog who was already sniffing the air, "Were all who we say we are."

"I have an idea." Gang Orca said standing up from his seat, "how about we stay here until the times up, Jigsaw said there's a 30 minute time limit and it's already almost been 10 so lets just wait it out, anybody who tries to leave the room before time is up we will assume is working with Jigsaw and we arrest on the spot." The 13 heroes all agreed that was a perfect plan of action, as they sat around doing nothing trying to find a way to past the time Endeavour couldn't understand this situation, "Why would one of us want to work with Jigsaw, We all hate him." The flame asked, "Maybe Jigsaw has something on one of us and is using it to get what he wants." Egdeshot lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth, "So which one of us has done something terrible to get where we are?" Mt. Lady asked and everybody got quite and most avoided eye contact with her, "I didn't." Earaser Head was the first to claim innocence, "Me too, i did everything by the books." Edgeshot was next followed by Slugger, Gang Orca, the 3 pussy cats and Hound Dog. 15 minutes were left and everyone was on edge the few that didn't claim they were innocent were being watched more carefully and being put on the spot, "So would you guys like to tell us what you've done wrong." Earaser Head asked looking directly at Endeavour, "Fuck you Aizawa i'm not with Jigsaw so i'm not saying anything." The tension between the two heroes heroes was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

 _"Really Mei, that old line."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"It's just so cliche."_

 _"It's not cliche."_

 _"It's kind of cliche babe."_

 _"You too Izuku."_

 _"Yeah sorry it just is."_

 _"You guys are the worst, look we don't have time to argue about this the kids will be home any minute."_

 _"I guess we should wrap it up and skip to the final minutes."_

"So none of you guys want to admit that you did something wrong." Earaser Head said looking around at the group of guilty heroes as they were on there final five minutes, the 13 sat in silence waiting for someone to try to escape but no one budged not even tried to leave the room, Midnight sat there uncomfortable noticing that Endeavour was staring at her, "See something you like." He shook his no and smirked, "Not in a million years." "Then why are you staring at me like that?" She asked offended by his previous statement, "I just noticed that your purse dosen't match your outfit." Midnight looked at the purse next to her, it was a cheap blue one you could get at any little clothing store in the shopping district and it definitly didn't match with her style. "That's not mine." They looked over at MT. Lady who was getting something from the vending machine, "Not mine." "So if it's not either of yours then whose is it?" Midnight picked up the purse and started looking through it only to find a voice recorder and a peice of paper that said 'play me' on it. "Guys check this out." They all huddled together as Midnight hit play, " **Hello everyone.** **if your hearing this then there's no reason to keep lying, i lied about one of you working for me and about killing Izuku, that was never a option.** **Right now Izuku** **is in my possession and you have nothing, everything played at just as i thought it with all the heroes segregating themselves from everybody while we took the chance to take him, you'll find the medics tied up in a allyway just across the street."** "GOD DAMMIT." Endeavour grabbed a chair and threw it across the room, **"Oh By the way Endeavour, i promise you this that before my games truely end, you will be tested** **and i will make sure of that."** The recording cut out and time was up suddenly a cop busted through the door, "The kid's gone and those medics stole a police car."

All the heroes hardwork and effort seemed to be for nothing, all that death and destruction just to discovery one person's identity and not find out who that person is made all the heroes feel like failures, until, *Ring Ring, Ring Ring* Aizawa pulled out his phone and saw the call was comming from president mic, "This is not a good time Mic."

(Outside of UA)

"UA IS ON FIRE!" Mic yelled into his phone, "What! How did this happen?" "We don't know for sure but from witness say two random explosions went of one in the 1H dorm and one in the workshop." "Is anyone injuried." "No Students but Power Loader was injuried bad, get down here fast with help incase this a villains work." Mic hung up and ran over to the ambulance Power Loader was being helped on to by EMT's, he got in ambulance with him and watched as they hooked him up to an iv machine while they patched up his head wound, "Listen Maijima, please tell me what happened." The Excavation hero just kept looking straight up at the roof of the ambulance, "You got to tell or else how are we-." "It's Hatsume." Mic knew the pink haired girl by reputation but he never met her personally, "Hatsume, well where is she is she alright?" Power Loader shook his head, "She did this." He said shedding a tear, "She's the Orginal Jigsaw. " Mic's jaw dropped he just couldn't believe it, "excuse me President Mic but we need to get this man to hospital are you coming along?" now that the paramedics was done securing the Excavation hero safely in they could go to the hospital, "No I need to stay with the students, Keep him safe." Mic jumped out of the van and headed over to Detective Naomasa and a group of police officers to tell them about Mei.

(15 hours later)

"Himiko stand back a little." "I'm just fixing the bandages on his eye or what used to be his eye, now it's just a hole." "Well it's good enough he'll be waking him up soon anyways." "So whose gonna tell him about, well you know, everything." "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumm not it." "Oh fuck you Mei." Izuku slowly opened his eye and saw the two girls arguing infront of him, "I don't want be the one to tell him he lost his eye and everyone knows i'm Jigsaw and Iida's dead." The two continued to fight over this as Izuku got out of bed and slowly headed into a small hallway leading to the living room that seemed so familiar, he bumped into a knightstand knocking a framed photo onto the ground, it was a picture of him and his mother happy together' "Izuku." He turned around slowly to see his mother holding bags full of mexican food but she immediately dropped it all just to give her baby boy a massive hug, Mei and Himiko eventually realized Izuku had got up and ran into the living room to see them hugging, "Izuku don't scare me like that." "Yeah Izuku don't scare us like that." He broke his hug with his mother and hugged the two girls making them turn red, "Mei, Himiko." "Yeah?" The two answered at the same time, "Thank you for rescuing me." He suddenly fell but the two were able to catch him before he hit the ground, they took him back to his room and laid him down back on his bed, "Izuku you need to rest when your better we'll talk about this." He shortly fell asleep after his head hit the pillow, "Goodnight Izubaby." She kissed him on the head and headed to the kitchen where Himiko was already munching away at the taco's Inko brought home, "Mei we need to talk." Inko looked like she was barely keeping it together ever since she saw her son like that when they first brought him there, The inventor girl took a seat infront of the tired mother knowing what she was going to say.

"Mei you need to stop this, and i'm not just saying that because izuku is getting hurt but it is half of the reason, but you got to think of the baby at this point." "Yeah but." "But nothing." Inko interrupted smaking the table scaring her and Himiko, "Until this baby is born and you two can support it and the search for you dies down because right now, your The most wanted person in this city by everyone." Everything went silent, Mei held her stomach and felt her baby kick and it made feel full of joy despite everyone wanted to arrest or kill her, "I'll stop." This pleased Inko and she sighed in relief while Himiko shove another taco in her mouth and spoke with her mouth full, "Didn't we'd stop before and we just ended up doing it again." She swallowed the food in her mouth and started slurping down a drink, "Well were going to keep our word this time, and it's your job to stop me if i try anything." The vampire girl stopped slurping and removed the straw from her mouth, "Wait, i get to stay with you guys?" "Of course your practically family." Those words got to Her and she started to cry, "Excuse me i have to do something." She ran away wiping the tears away, Mei and Inko was both confused but that quickly passed as they started pulling food out of the bag, "So what will you do now?." The mother asked taking a bite of a salad, Mei thought for a bit before just shrugging, "I'll play life and see how it goes, and probably get the hell out of town by morning."

 _"Mei, Izuku kids are home._

 _"Alright thats all for now i guess."_

 _"Come on Babe will tell them the rest of the story later."_

 _"Okay, Himiko you know what to do."_

 _*Izuku and Mei left the room leaving Himiko alone with the two people strapped to a chair, she pulled out very large syringe and started walking towards the two with a wide smile.*_

 _"Don't worry it's not gonna hurt for long, just sit back, relax and enjoy and we'll be back with part 2 soon. Goodnight._

 **Part 2 coming soon, No One's Above the Saw (Title may change)**


	38. Things I Cut From Cherish

**(I forgot I had this I was just looking through my Google docs and found it)**

1\. This wasn't the first version of Cherish, Before settling for the one i made I wrote out four other ideas:

a. This first one was about John Kramer in a world with quirks and he would take on two apprentices which would have been Mei and Hitoshi, the three would punish the heroes and villains as we go through the first three movies.

b. The second version follow Bakugo as he tries to figure out who is targeting him and his classmates and putting them in death games, at first his search goes no where until he finds out Izuku is in the Support Department (This universe Izuku fails All Might's test but the hero helps him get into the school but not in the hero course). After talking to him and looking at the stuff Izuku's made he believes he's the Jigsaw killer and goes out to prove it which would lead into a big game featuring all of the Bakusquad, they all die except for Bakugo who in the end sacrifices his quirk to save Izuku after discovering he's in a trap too, he cuts off his own hands to save his best friend. As Bakugo lay dying from bloodlust Izuku tries to save him but is knocked out by the true Jigsaw killer revealed to be Mei and Hitoshi, the two explain why their both doing this before he dies but suddenly Mei betrays Hitoshi knocking him out and killing him making it look like he committed suicide. Years later Mei and Izuku are married and are with children but one day their kids are playing in the attic and find a the pig costume underneath the floorboards, they show it to their father who simply says it's a Halloween costume and takes it from them then simply hides it back in the attic, he has known Mei is the Jigsaw killer for awhile but does not have the heart to arrest her.

c. Version C takes place years after UA and Izuku has that big fight Shigaraki that he wins but is badly injured losing a arm and a leg plus he's in a coma. Mei has loved Izuku for years but doesn't have the guts to tell even after his divorce from Ochako, but after seeing him like that Mei snaps and decides to go after the remaining members of the League of Villains under the persona Jigsaw (John Kramer exists in this world but is dead Mei just uses the gimmick and the pig Costume). After killing all of them Mei still isn't satisfied and goes after Ochako and people who she blames for Izuku's current state and eventually kills them as well, after months of recovery Izuku wakes up and is greeted by Mei who has made Bionic limbs and informs him on the demise of his friends and enemies, though sad he is greatful to still have Mei and the two live happily ever after.

D. The last version is the only one where Mei wouldn't be involved in any way, This version is similar to version B but Tenya would be the main character who is trying to figure who is Jigsaw targeting his classmates. he eventually finds out it was Hitoshi, they fight and Tenya accidentally kills him by slicing his throat, this is the only version where the Jigsaw killer doesn't win.

2\. Original title was not Cherish but instead Cherish Your Life.

3\. Hagakure was going to be the first victim but I changed it to Mineta and Monoma

4\. Momo was going to be on the list of victims and so was Manga but I scrapped it.

5\. Iida was a last minute add in to the Jigsaws it was going to be Dabi but I went a whole different direction.

6\. Tenya, Himiko and Izuku were going to fight Ms. Joke but I replaced her with Captain Celebrity.

7\. Mei was going to be the one arrested and Izuku and Himiko would have to save her but that changed to Izuku being arrested and saved.


End file.
